Can We Do This?
by Cnglee
Summary: Eddie and Jamie are dating in secret so they can remain partners. But what happens when Eddie finds out she is pregnant? Will a sudden medical risk bring them closer or push them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED. I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS STRICTLY FOR ENTERTAIMNET. Something recently has happened in my personal life that I decided to use for a new Blue Bloods story. I hope you all love it as much as I loved writing it. I haven't yet decided if I am leaving up my previous Blue Bloods story "Do You Think We Can Make It?"**

 **Review this story or PM me with your opinion. As always I look forward to hear from you guys. XOXO- Sissy**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Eddie was still mad at Jamie about what happened at the wedding. But she decided to meet him like he had asked. She saw him by the bar and walked over. He looked up slightly taken aback.

"You actually came?"

She nodded. "Well I can't waste a perfectly good dress for nothing."

He smiled. "I figured I owe you for last night."

She nodded and then looked around. "Here?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. "People here are dancing. And you don't dance."

"With a beautiful woman I do."

He took her hand and led her onto the floor. They began to slow dance when Eddie spoke quietly.

"You can dance."

He chuckled. "Never said I couldn't. I just don't."

She nodded and he sighed.

"How did things get so complicated between us?"

She cracked a smile. "We fell for eachother. Most partners don't do that."

He smiled. "Well we have two options. We can either act on it and risk terminating our partnership. Or we can keep ignoring them."

"Or we can act on them just not publicly."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we can see eachother outside of work secretly and see if we work before taking it public."

He cocked a brow. "You want to sneak around?"

"Just long enough to see if we even work."

He was quiet for a minute then nodded. "I guess it's worth a shot."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3 months later

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie woke up and rolled onto her side. Jamie was still fast asleep. She kissed his jaw and he opened his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"6:30."

He groaned. "We have to get up."

She nodded and molded herself to him. He looked at her smiling.

"You really are not making this easy."

She laughed and kissed him deeply. "Well we get to spend all day together."

"Yeah clustered in a car."

"Maybe we'll get something good."

"Maybe."

He slipped out of bed and started getting dressed. He then leaned over and kissed her before leaving. Eddie smiled and started straightening her bed. Then when she stepped into the shower she noticed how off she felt. He breast were unusually sensitive. The hot water was hurting as it hit them. When she finished she wrapped a towel around herself and looked at the calendar app on her phone. She saw that her period was due the next day and chalked it up to that. She quickly got herself dressed and went on with her day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day came and Eddie's period didn't start. Same case the next day, the day after that and the day after that. By the time the next week had rolled around Eddie was starting to get concerned. She had noticed that she was more tired then usual and her boobs were now bigger then they normally were. She started to panic a little. She was filing out paperwork at her desk when the next symptom hit her. One of her fellow officers walked by with a hoagie in his hands. She caught a whiff of mayo and had to run to the bathroom. She spilled her guts into the toilet and then tried to catch her breath. When she walked out Jamie came up to her concerned.

"Hey you okay? You sot through here like a cannon."

She nodded. "I'm fine."

They sat down at her desk and Eddie noticed the date on her computer. She looked up at Jamie.

"It's the 16th?"

He nodded. He noticed the fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She dropped her voice. "Can you come over tonight?"

He nodded. When their tour ended Jamie came over to Eddie's apartment. He didn't bother knocking. He spoke quickly.

"Okay now are you going to tell me what is going on?"

She sighed and pulled something out of her purse. Jamie saw that she was holding a pregnancy test box. His eyes widened.

"Woah. You think you're...?"

"I'm late. Like late, late."

He composed himself and nodded. "Okay."

She stepped into the bathroom and returned a minute later. She laid the test on a paper towel on the coffee table. She then sat down on her couch and put her head in her hands. Jamie hesitated before sitting next to her and rubbing her back.

"It's going to be okay. Maybe you're just stressed."

She nodded and leaned into him. When the timer on her phone went off they both jumped. Eddie took a deep breath and looked. She turned to Jamie horrified.

"It's positive."

He looked for himself. His eyes widened and then he relaxed.

"Okay..."

"Okay?"

"That's really all that I got."

She leaned back into the couch. "We were so careful."

He nodded. "Well things still happen."

They were quiet for a while until Eddie finally sighed.

"I guess Serg is going to find out about us now."

"I guess so."

Her eyes then widened. "What if he tells your dad?"

Jamie suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He knew his dad would not take this well. Nor would his grandfather. He went quiet again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie and Jamie had stayed up all night in shock. When it was time to go into work they both were like zombies. Just going through the motions. Later when they were in their squad car Eddie glanced at him.

"What are we going to do?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I always thought I'd be married before I got a girl pregnant."

"I didn't exactly plan this either."

"I know but...my dad is old school when it comes to this kind of thing. He is going to flip."

"My mom is too." She hesitated before adding. "Maybe I should see a doctor before we tell anyone. Maybe it was a false positive. I mean that happens right?"

He nodded. "Yeah it could have happened."

They went to a women's clinic that evening. When they were called back they drew Eddie's blood and then they were put in a exam room. After what felt like hours the doctor came in.

"Miss...Janko?"

"Yes."

The doctor looked at the chart in her hands and spoke. "Well you are definitely pregnant. The blood test predicts that you are between 4-5 weeks but a sonogram will be more accurate."

Eddie felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Jamie and her must have had identical looks of shock because when the doctor looked up she seemed confused.

"I take it that this pregnancy wasn't planned?"

Eddie shook her head still in shock.

"Would you like to talk about termination?"

Eddie and Jamie both snapped to attention. Eddie answered.

"No. We wouldn't."

"My apologies but I figured I needed to ask." She tore something off of a notepad. "Here are a list of Ob/gyn in the area and a copy of your test results."

Eddie took them and the doctor nodded.

"Congratulations."

When she left the room Eddie turned to Jamie.

"Are you okay if I don't...you know...terminate?"

He looked at her quickly. "I don't believe in that. No matter if we planned this baby or not it's still our child."

She nodded and leaned into him. "This is not going to go over well."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie was pushing his pork chop across his plate on Sunday listening to Frank and Henry argue about the good ole days. No one seemed to notice that he was dazed until after the meal. He was cleaning the dishes with Erin. She glanced over.

"Something on your mind?"

He shrugged. "Not really."

She threw him a look. "Start singing Buster."

He cracked a small smile. "Have you ever done something that goes against everything you believed in but...it somehow feels right?"

"All the time. Why?"

He made sure no one else was in the room before he lowered his voice. "I've been sneaking around with Eddie."

She smiled. "Oh it's about time."

He raised his brows. "Huh?"

"Jamie from the day you first told me about her you have had a sparkle in your eyes. Then when you admitted that you had feelings for her I saw the happiness in you. I haven't seen you like that in so long. I have been waiting for you to realize that she is perfect for you."

He smiled. "She's great."

"So how long has this been going on?"

"A few months. We just didn't want Renzulli to find out because we'll be reassigned. We've been able to keep it out of work."

"Well that's good thing."

"Yeah but now..."

"Is there any pie left?"

Jamie sighed and looked at Danny. "In the fridge."

Danny grabbed the pie and much to Jamie's dismay sat on the counter and ate it watching them. Jamie wanted to tell Erin everything but not with Danny right there. It would have to wait.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was walking to her laundry room in the basement of her building. She settled her basket and started a load. She then leaned back against an empty dryer. She pulled out her phone and looked up an ob/gyn. She chose one who had great reviews. She made an appointment and then texted Jamie the time. He messaged her back quickly. Eddie was confused. She loved Jamie with all of her heart but were they really ready to be parents?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! More to come- Sissy**


	2. Chapter 2

"Reagan!"

Jamie walked over to Renzulli. "What's up Serg?"

"I need you and Janko to do a prisoner transfer. He's at the courthouse and needs to go to Sing Sing."

Jamie cocked a brow. "Don't prison staff handle that?"

"They're short handed besides this is coming from 1PP."

Jamie nodded. He grabbed the file and was reading it as he walked towards his desk. Eddie was sitting at hers drumming her fingers on the wooden surface.

"We have a prison transfer."

She nodded and stood. He grabbed the keys to their squad and led the way out. He handed Eddie the file.

"My dad assigned us to this one."

She looked. "Donald Palmer." She noticed the detective's name. "This was your dad's case?"

He nodded. "The guy set off four bombs all over the city with no pattern or reason to them. He killed over thirty people and injured at least fifty."

"And he was eligible for parole?"

"They could never prove that it was just him. They could link him to one bomb but not all of them. My dad always thought he did them all. He was smart."

"So he got 25-life?"

"Yup."

They slid into their car and Jamie started to drive towards the court house. Eddie kept reading through the file.

"He went through the entire trial without saying a word?"

He nodded. "I studied this case at Harvard. The prosecutors had a solid case but the defense team caused enough doubt that he acted alone and got the sentence reduced."

"Jeez. I would have hated to be on that jury."

When they arrived at the court house he led the way inside. He checked thee forms and started towards the designated court room. Erin was waiting for them. Jamie smiled.

"I see they gave you the case."

She nodded. "Figured that it was best to keep it in the family."

"How'd it go?"

"He was denied of course. So back into his hole."

Eddie looked beyond Erin. There was a thick wooden door with a small window. Eddie could see Donald Palmer handcuffed to a bench while two armed guards watched him carefully. Eddie was looking at him when his eyes suddenly flashed to hers. She felt a chill run down her spine. She quickly looked away. Jamie looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?"

"That guy just smiled at me all creepily."

Erin looked and nodded. "He's been doing that all morning."

Jamie grabbed his cuffs. "Well I can wipe the smirk off of his face."

Eddie then noticed what it was Palmer had been staring at. The clock on the wall. As each second ticked by his smile widened. Before Eddie could point this out to Jamie they heard a loud boom. Eddie was suddenly thrown backwards. She hit the hard stone wall and fell to the floor. Her vision was clouded by smoke and falling debris. She then had a loud ringing in her ears. She wanted to get up and look for Jamie but her instincts told her to stay down and to not move. After what felt like hours she saw people coming in past her. A firefighter bent over her and started to check her. He then lifted her into his arms and laid her n a gurney. She was whisked out into the fresh air. She shivered from the sudden gush of cold air. She had left her jacket in the squad car. An EMT looked at her badge and then the file that was still tightly clenched in her hands. She was soon loaded in an ambulance and was on her way to the hospital. The ride was a blur. Then when she arrived she saw a familiar face. Linda Reagan. She spoke to the emt then helped get Eddie inside. The doctor looked over her and took a cotton swab to her ears. She saw the blood and her eyes widened. But at least now she could hear. He looked at her carefully.

"Officer Janko? I'm Dr. Lane. Can you hear me?"

She nodded. She then looked around and saw Linda.

"Where's Jamie and Erin?"

Linda grabbed her hand and spoke quietly. "They're being looked at down the hall. Erin has a broken wrist and Jamie has a few cuts and bruises."

Eddie felt a little relieved. Linda left the room and entered a room two doors down. Jamie and Erin were in there surrounded by the other Reagans. Linda saw Danny and hugged him before looking at Jamie and Erin.

"I just spoke to Dr. Pierce. He told me you two were lucky."

Erin nodded. "The marshalls were killed. Dad just told us."

"And the prisoner?"

Jamie sighed. "Escaped through the freakin wall. He must have planted the bomb before his hearing started."

Frank patted his son on the shoulder. "We'll get him."

Jamie nodded and then tried to get out of bed. Henry pushed him back down.

"Easy now. You heard the doc."

Jamie looked at Linda. "I need to find Eddie. When the blast went off she wasn't next to me anymore. She could still be in there."

"No she's not. She's right down the hall getting checked out by Dr. Lane."

He gave a sigh of relief and then he remembered something and succeeded in getting out of the bed and onto his feet. Frank frowned.

"Get back in bed."

"After I check on my partner."

Frank looked like he was going to argue but then he nodded. Jamie looked at Linda.

"Where is she?"

"Rm 212."

He nodded and walked down the hall. He entered the correct room and saw Eddie on the bed in a hospital gown with a nurse checking her vitals. The nurse looked at him sternly.

"Family only."

Eddie looked and then spoke to the nurse. "He is family."

The nurse looked unsure but gave in. "Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you. If you need anything before then hit your call button."

Eddie nodded. She left and Jamie sat down on the stool by her bed. He grabbed her hand and looked at her carefully.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Where's Palmer?"

"He escaped. The bomb was placed to blow a hole through the exterior wall. Right by where the guards were standing." He saw the bruises starting to color on her arms and face. He sighed. "Seriously how are you?"

"A few cuts and bruises and a concussion."

He nodded. "And...the baby?"

Her face fell slightly and he saw the fear in her eyes. "They are going to check in a few minutes."

He tightened his grip a little. "It will be okay."

Her voice shook as she spoke. "How do you know?"

"I just do."

They both looked when someone walked in. It was Dr. Lane with a tiny nurse. He spoke carefully.

"Officer you can wait outside."

Jamie spoke firmly. "I'm staying."

Dr. Lane looked to Eddie who nodded. He then pulled out a small machine and lifted Eddie's gown. He made sure that she was covered with a blanket before squirting some cold gel onto her stomach. Eddie held her breath until an odd sound filled the room. Dr. Lane looked at his watched and nodded.

"The fetal heartbeat is strong."

Jamie felt relieved. He kissed Eddie's forehead and looked up at Dr. Lane.

"So the baby is okay?"

He nodded and the nurse started cleaning off Eddie's stomach as he spoke.

"I want her to get an ultrasound in the morning with your ob/gyn but for right now the baby seems to be stable. The heart rate is good and she isn't bleeding."

Jamie nodded. Dr. Lane looked at Eddie.

"You can go home tonight but I would prefer it if someone stayed with you."

Jamie spoke before Eddie could. "I'll stay with her."

"Okay. Come back immediately if your vision is hazy or you start cramping or bleeding."

She nodded. The nurse handed her discharge papers and then let Eddie get dressed. Jamie waited for her then led her to where he and Erin had been. All of his family was still there. Danny looked when they walked in.

"Janko. How are you?"

"I'll live."

He smiled. Linda handed Jamie a stack of forms.

"You can go home tonight."

He nodded and signed them. Eddie looked at Erin. It looked as though she had gotten the worse of it.

"Are you okay?"

Erin nodded. "I'm lucky. The guards were not."

Eddie looked at Danny curious. "How did he get the bomb into the building?"

"We don't check them once they're in the van. Then he wouldn't have been checked again until he entered the court room. So he probably planted it before his hearing then detonated it when he returned."

Frank spoke with certainty. "We'll get him."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie unlocked her apartment and walked in. Jamie flipped on the light and relocked it. Eddie sat on the couch and curled herself into a ball. Jamie took off his jacket before sitting at her feet. He placed his hand on her knee and spoke quietly.

"What's on your mind?"

She looked at him. "Today...I was terrified that we had lost it."

He nodded. "So was I."

She had tears in her eyes. "I never want to feel like that again."

"Agreed."

He pulled her to him gently and adjusted so he could wrap his arms around her.

She looked up at him. "I know we didn't plan it but...it's happening."

He nodded. "It is."

They were quiet for a while and Jamie thought that Eddie fell asleep. But then he felt a tear hit his arm. He squeezed her gently.

"Hey you heard the doctor the baby is okay."

She nodded. But he still knew that she was crying.

"We'll go to the doctor first thing in the morning and get the ultrasound."

She grabbed his hand and moved it directly onto her stomach. He kissed her head. Eventually they both fell into an uneasy sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie was bouncing her knee nervously in the waiting room. Jamie threw her a look.

"Eddie calm down."

She looked at him. "I'm telling you he's going to tell us that something is wrong."

"Maybe it's just the fact you almost got blown up yesterday?"

"Maybe..."

When the nurse called her name they stood and were led back to a dark room. The nurse looked at her.

"Everything off from the waist down."

She left the room after handing Eddie a blanket. Eddie stripped and laid her clothes on an empty hair before sitting on crinkly paper that covered the table and setting a scratchy blanket over herself. Jamie was watching her closely as though waiting for her to explode. As soon as the doctor walked in Eddie relaxed. He smiled.

"Well Edit you had quite a day yesterday."

Eddie nodded. "I'm in no rush to repeat it and please call me Eddie."

He chuckled and shook Jamie's hand. "I'm Dr. Ross." When the nurse walked in he smiled. "This is Angela."

Eddie nodded. Dr. Ross turned on the machine and handed Angela a clipboard.

"So they estimated you between 4-5 weeks?"

She nodded.

"Well let's see if that is accurate. Lay back for me."

She did and he started getting everything ready.

"Okay you're going to feel some pressure but nothing too bad. I'll keep the screen towards me and then i'll let you see."

They nodded. Eddie felt the pressure he meant then saw him staring intently at the screen. Jamie grabbed her hand and squeezed reassuringly. Dr. Ross spoke softly.

"Okay...I would say your about 6 weeks and 3 days. Everything looks...oh...oh."

Eddie snapped to attention. "Is something wrong?"

Jamie even went on alert. Dr. Ross clicked something then spoke quickly.

"Umm, is there a history of multiples in your families?"

Eddie shook her head as did Jamie. He smiled and spoke with his eyes still on the screen.

"You have two sacks."

Eddie looked at him confused. "Two sacks?"

He turned the screen and started pointing. "Right here is your uterus, this is an amniotic sack and here is another. There is a baby in each...but then...woah."

Jamie started to feel his heart pounding. "Twins...we're having twins?"

"Actually...triplets."

Eddie almost shot up on the table. "Huh?"

He pointed. "In this sack there are two babies. Then there is only one in the other. So a set of identical twins and then another baby."

Jamie thought his legs were going to give out. "Three?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

He turned the screen and showed them the three very clear flickering heartbeats. Eddie and Jamie's jaws both dropped open. Dr. Ross saw and nodded to Angela. He turned off the machine and removed the camera. They left the room to let Eddie get dressed. She felt numb. She knew that she felt off but she didn't think that she was that off. How did this happen? She had just warmed up to the idea of one baby but three? When she was done changing Angela led them down the hall to Dr. Ross's office. He smiled at the politely.

"Have a seat."

They did and he saw how pale they both were. He had Angela shut the door and he spoke softly.

"I am guessing that this is a shock. I also noticed that you two are not married so I have to give you all of the facts here. I have had three cases of triplets and only one case was naturally conceived. Now that couple did choose to reduce and have identical twins to reduce the pregnancy risk. Now the two couples that conceived through IVF did keep all three embryos. I did consult with a doctor at St. Victors Hospital and he delivered all of them via C-section. But I have to warn you that there are risks."

Eddie barely heard a word the man said. Jamie rubbed his face before speaking.

"What are the risks?"

"To the babies you risk premature delivery, delayed fetal growth, higher likelihood of cerebral palsy, underdeveloped lungs and hearts, many birth defects, neonatal death, and with having a set of identical twins TTTS. That stands for Twin-twin transfusion syndrome. Identical twins share a placenta and one baby could get too much blood flow while the other doesn't receive enough."

Jamie felt everything sinking in. "What are the risks to Eddie?"

"Anemia, gestational diabetes, hyperemesis gravidarum, polyhydramnios, stillbirth, early miscarriage, postpartum depression, postpartum hemorrhage, pre eclampsia, placental praevia and placental abruptions are all common in mothers of multiples. However if we monitor her closely and she receives the proper prenatal care we can keep her risk to a minimum."

Jamie felt like there was ice in his veins. "If we reduce by even one baby does that minimize the risk?"

"In my opinion not by much. It would be more of a risk to try and remove one baby."

Eddie spoke for the first time in a while. Her voice was quiet.

"We're keeping them."

Jamie looked at her stunned and Dr. Ross looked carefully.

"Eddie this is not something you should decide so quickly. As your doctor it is my job to give you all the facts so you can make an informed decision. Please sleep on it. Angela will make an appointment for you tomorrow night."

They nodded. Before they left Angela handed Eddie an envelope. She looked inside once she was in the car. She felt a lump in her throat. It was her sonogram photos. One of each baby and then one of all three. Jamie glanced at her as he drove but didn't say anything. They ended up back at her apartment. He finally broke the silence when they were laying in her bed.

"What are you thinking?"

She flipped onto her side and propped her head up with her arm. "I don't know...what do you think?"

He sighed. "All those risks...they kinda scare me."

"Me too."

"Yeah but not only the ones to the babies but Eddie you could literally die trying to have these babies."

She nodded. "But you heard him the risk could be even worse if we try to reduce them. And I am sorry but that is still abortion in my book and I'm not doing it."

He flipped over to face her. "Look I am against abortion too but if it means the other two babies stand a better chance..."

"No."

"Eddie."

She shook her head. "I'm not killing our baby."

He searched her face and saw that she wasn't going to budge. "Okay. But this is a lot. That's three times what it would cost to have one kid and unless you won the lottery and forgot to tell me, we can't afford it."

She sighed. She knew that he had a point. "We'll find a way."

He threw her a look and she laughed. "Well what other options do we have? They're coming."

He nodded and pulled her to him. "Are you sure about all of this?"

She nodded. "Are you with me because I can't do it without you."

He kissed her and then smiled. "Always."

She flipped on top of him and kissed him. Then she groaned.

"We're really going to have to tell our parents now aren't we?"

He nodded. "I may have to buy my dad a drink first."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Jamie made a point to call a family meeting. He went over to his dad's before he and Eddie's doctor's appointment. She was telling her family at the same time as he told his. When he walked in he yelled.

"Dad? Pop?"

"Living room!"

Jamie followed his dad's voice. He walked in and found Danny, Linda, Erin, Nicky, Frank, and Henry already there. He sat down and glanced at Danny.

"Where are the boys?"

Linda answered. "Jack has a test tomorrow so they're home."

He nodded and frank looked at him.

"Okay you called the meeting. Now what's up?"

He took a deep breath. "Eddie and I have been seeing eachother outside of work."

No one looked surprised and he looked at Erin.

"You told them?"

She held her hands up. "I didn't say a word."

Frank smiled. "You have seemed...happier lately and you talk about her a lot more then usual."

Danny nodded. "We all put two and two together."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Well...she's pregnant."

Again no one looked surprised. He looked at them in disbelief.

"There is no way you guys guessed that one."

Linda smiled. "I saw her chart."

Erin nodded. "I figured that was what you were trying to tell me when you came clean about dating her."

Danny took a sip of scotch. "Linda told me."

Nicky smiled. "Mom told me."

Frank set his drink back on the coffee table. "It was in the doctor report I had to sign off on and...I may have told Pop."

Henry smiled at his grandson. "So is it a boy or a girl?"

Jamie smiled and looked at his hands. "Umm we don't know yet but when we went to the doctor and she had her first sonogram he found something..."

Frank suddenly looked concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah but...we're having triplets."

The room went dead quiet. He looked up and saw that everyone was stunned. Danny was the first to speak.

"How the heck did you two manage that one?"

He smiled. "One egg split and then another one released at the same time."

Linda nodded. "I've heard of it happening. I've seen naturally conceived quadruplets."

Jamie threw her a look. "Three is enough."

Erin smiled and tried to make a joke. "Well you did it one and done. You'll never have to have another baby."

Jamie wasn't in much of a mood to laugh. He tried to crack a smile. Frank saw the fear in his son's eyes.

"Jamie can you and Eddie really handle this?"

Jamie looked at him. "She and I talked everything through last night. We both do not want to reduce even by just one baby...it's still our baby. Besides the doctor says it may cause more of a risk to the other two."

Henry spoke seriously. "Can you two afford it?"

"Not really but I just finished paying off my student loans, I have good credit...I can moonlight if I have to."

Linda spoke up. "But when the babies come Eddie is going to need your help."

"Well even if I just do it for a few months to save up a little..."

Nicky nudged her uncle. "I can offer free babysitting and I'm sure Sean and Jack will too."

He smiled. "Thanks Nicky."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie met up with Jamie at the doctor's. She was waiting when he walked in. She looked up at him.

"How did it go?"

He sat down and shrugged. "They took it well. How did your family say?"

She made a face. "Umm my grandma is excited."

"And your mom?"

"She's worried."

"Maybe she'll come around."

She nodded. When Angela called them back they went straight into Dr. Ross's office. He smiled and spoke carefully once they were settled.

"Have you two made a decision?"

They nodded and Eddie spoke. "We're keeping all three."

He nodded. "Okay then we can move forward."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys love the twist. My best friend just had her triplets and she conceived them naturally. I thought it would be an excellent twist for these two. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sunday dinner rolled around and Jamie walked into his dad's kitchen with Eddie behind him. She was nervous and he could tell. He grabbed her hand. Erin smiled at them by the stove.

"Hey you two."

He grinned. "Hey how's the wrist?"

She showed them the black brace. "I have this for another two weeks. But I have been getting tons of sympathy from the judges."

He chuckled. "Nice."

Nicky walked in and grabbed a basket of rolls. She grinned.

"Hey Eddie."

She smiled. "Hey Nicky. How's school going?"

"Pretty good. Except this one professor totally has it out for me."

"Why?"

"She thinks I have a problem with authority."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Wonder where you got that from?"

Erin chimed in. "Her father."

Jamie laughed and steered Eddie towards the dining room. Henry, Frank and the boys were already seated. Danny walked in and rushed to a chair.

"Here Janko." He threw Jamie a look. "Kid where are your manners?"

He grabbed Eddie's hand and helped her into the chair. Eddie looked at him with raised brows.

"I'm pregnant, not handicapped."

Linda walked in rolling her eyes. "He did the same thing when I was pregnant. With Jack he tried taking away my coffee and with Sean he didn't let me drive. I had to ride with Pop if I wanted to leave the house."

Eddie looked at Jamie seriously. "Don't even try it."

He chuckled and sat down next to her. When everyone was seated they said grace and started to eat. Henry glanced at Jamie and Eddie.

"So are you two thinking that you'll get married before the babies come?"

Jamie shrugged. "We've been more focused on getting through the pregnancy."

"Well it would be nice if you two were married first."

Frank stepped in. "You have plenty of time to think about all of that."

Jamie gave him a grateful nod. It wasn't brought up again until dinner was over and Jamie was having drinks with his dad in the den. Frank glanced at Jamie.

"So are you thinking about getting married before the babies get here?"

He shrugged. "Honestly we haven't talked about it. We were so freaked out when we found out about the babies and now we're just taking things as they come."

Frank reached into his vest pocket and handed his son an envelope. "Speaking of which."

Jamie cocked a brow and looked. Inside was a check for $3,000.00. Jamie looked up stunned.

"Dad I can't take this."

Frank stood his ground. "Look you are going to need help taking care of these babies whether you want to admit it or not. Just don't expect any inheritance."

Jamie cracked a small smile. "Thank you Dad."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie wwalked into the station and then knocked on Renzulli's door. He looked up and waved her in.

"Janko."

She sat down and he looked up.

"What's up? You have a weird look on your face."

She spoke quickly. "I'm pregnant with triplets."

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

She nodded.

"Congratulations...I think. Umm who is the father if you don't mind me asking?"

She hung her head. "Jamie."

"Reagan?"

She nodded and he stood.

"I asked if you two had feelings for eachother and you both told me no."

"We thought we could keep things professional and we have but a few months ago we decided to try and see if we even could work and then...we found out about the babies."

He sat on the edge of the desk. "Does the PC know?"

She nodded. He sighed.

"I appreciate you telling me yourself but you know I have to place you on desk duty. I just can't justify having you out on the streets."

She nodded. "I figured that was coming."

"And when you do come back I have to give you a new partner."

"I understand."

When she walked out Jamie was waiting for her.

"How did it go?"

She smiled. "I'm riding a desk and then I get a new partner."

He nodded. "What we expected."

"Yeah but it still sucks."

He followed her into the lounge. Eddie started pouring herself a cup of coffee when he stepped in.

"Hey no, no."

He took the cup from her and she looked at him upset.

"I can have coffee."

"You can have decaf. I read all those papers that Dr. Ross gave us. It specifically says decaf."

She groaned. "This is going to suck."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later Eddie was alone in her apartment when someone knocked on the door. She opened it to reveal her grandmother.

"Gram. What are you doing here?"

"I can't just stop by and visit you?"

Eddie let her in. "You just normally have a reason."

Her Gram looked around. "So how are you going to have three babies here?"

"We just spoke with Jamie's landlord about possibly getting a two bedroom in his building since he is closer to work."

"An apartment? Why don't you two look for a house?"

"Because we can't afford it. Especially now."

"Well about that."

"Oh no."

"You don't even know what I am going to say yet."

"You are going to offer me money which is sweet but no."

Gram rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself." She sat on the couch and motioned for Eddie to join her. "I can't take care of myself anymore so I am going into a retirement home. It's not a nursing home it's an apartment that is much easier for me to manage. I want to rent my house out. I wanted to know if you and Jamie would like to rent the house from me?"

Eddie was stunned. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "It needs some work but you'll be much more comfortable there then an apartment and you'll have a yard. Plus i'll have people I know living there."

"Well I need to talk to Jamie first..."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Eddie stood and found Jamie there. He smiled.

"Hey is this a bad time?"

She shook her head. "Come in."

She closed the door behind him and motioned to her grandmother.

"Gram this is Jamie. Jamie this is my Gram."

He smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you finally."

She smiled. "It would have been nicer to meet you before you impregnated my only granddaughter."

His smiled dropped and Eddie laughed.

"She's messing with you."

He nodded and sat down. Eddie took her spot back and Gram smiled at him.

"Loosen up kid or you're not going to last long in this family."

Eddie shook her head amused. Gram then continued.

"Well i'll tell you what I just told Eddie. I'm going to be moving into a retirement community and I would like to let you and Eddie rent my house from me."

His eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I would rather have family live there then strangers and you'll need the space."

Jamie was speechless. Eddie chimed in.

"And it's only a few miles from your dad's."

"I don't know what to say."

Gram smiled. "Just say yes."

He chuckled. "I see where Eddie gets her personality from."

She nodded. "And you think i'm bad."

He looked at Gram. "Okay yes. Thank you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie opened the door and let Danny inside. His brother wrinkled his nose.

"It smells like old people."

Jamie chuckled. "Well we need to burn a candle or two."

Danny nodded and looked around. "It's in good shape."

They stepped into the kitchen and he nodded.

"Just needs some paint."

Jamie nodded. "Eddie's Gram doesn't care what we do as long as we don't burn the place down."

"Not a bad gig. Now where are you going to put these babies?"

Jamie smiled and led him up the stairs. He opened a door and showed his brother the bigger of the spare bedrooms. It was right ext to Eddie and Jamie's. Danny nodded.

"It's a good size."

"Yeah it should fit them. Plus it's right next to our room."

When he and Danny walked back out Danny smiled.

"So how are you and Eddie doing with all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean within a few months you found out that your having three babies and now you're going to be living together. It's a lot."

Jamie shrugged. "We were practically living together before."

"Yeah but this is different. It's like being married without the commitment."

Jamie let that sink in on the way home. He never thought of things the way Danny had said them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

"Where do you want this?"

"Umm our closet."

"I don't know if there is room with all the shoes you have."

Eddie rolled her eyes. "I do not have that many shoes."

Jamie threw her a look and opened their closet door. Eddie's shoes littered the floor of it. She bit her lip guilty.

"Okay maybe I can donate a few."

He chuckled. He set the box he was holding down and then collapsed onto the bed. Eddie laid down next to him and smiled.

"If you would have let me help then you wouldn't be so tired."

He looked at her. "You don't need to be lifting anything."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure one little box wouldn't hurt."

"No."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie was awoken a week later by a hanger hitting his knee. He blinked and saw that the closet light was on and clothing was flying out of it.

"Eddie?"

She walked out of the closet glaring. "I hate you right now."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What did I do?"

She walked over, jumped onto the bed right in front of him. "You did this."

She pulled up her pajama top so Jamie could see a small but defined bump. He tried hard not to laugh but he did. She tossed a pillow at his head. He chuckled as he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

She groaned and flopped onto her pillow. "I'm only 9 weeks! How is this freakin possible!"

"You are having three babies instead of just one. I think that changes a few things."

She flipped onto her side and faced him. "This sucks."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "It's not that bad."

"So you think."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next week Eddie had to start wearing maternity clothes. It frustrated her to no end. It didn't help that she was severely nauseous and yet she was still gaining weight. She had no idea how because she couldn't eat anything without getting sick. She had morning sickness from the beginning but it seemed to have gotten worse. Dr. Ross finally wrote her a prescription to help her. Jamie tried his best to be supportive but he seemed to be making her mood worse. She was very short with him. On Wednesday night he went over to his dad's right after work. Frank, Danny and Henry were talking in the kitchen when he walked in. He didn't look at them he just grabbed a beer out of the fridge and flopped into a chair with a sigh. Henry looked at him.

"Rough day?"

Jamie took a swig before answering. "Rough week."

Frank took off his glasses. "The job, Eddie, or both?"

He sighed. "Everything I say or do lately is wrong. Its like I can't win."

Danny chuckled. "Yup she's pregnant."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Do you remember how moody Linda would get? Heck she threw her blow dryer at me."

Jamie looked at him unsure. "Does it get better?"

"Not until the kid is born or in your case kids."

He groaned. "Great."

Frank smiled. "Just be there for her."

"I'm trying but she is getting...ridiculous."

"And she's only going to get worse."

When Jamie got home Eddie was on the couch in their family room. She glanced up from the tv and saw him. She grabbed the remote and turned the volume down before talking quietly.

"Sorry I blew up at you about the couch."

He set his keys down. "It's okay."

She shook her head. "No it's not. I don't know why I freaked like that. It's just a stupid couch."

He sat down next to her. "I talked with my brother, Dad and Grandpa. They cleared some things up for me."

"Like what?"

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you."

She looked confused. "I love you too. But why are you so...understanding?"

"Because it's not you talking."

She looked a little embarrassed. "So you can tell the difference between me and hormones?"

"Took a while but yeah I think I can tell the difference."

She sighed and molded to him. He wrapped her in his arms and watched the end of a movie with her. It was the first time in over two weeks they both felt normal again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Janko!"

Eddie looked up and placed the calls she was fielding on hold. Renzulli tossed something onto her desk. She spoke sarcastically.

"Wow and it's not even my birthday."

He smirked. "The file we have on Donald Palmer. Can you archive it. I already scanned it into the system."

She looked. "It's inactive?"

He nodded. "There are no fresh leads and now there may be evidence that he did indeed die in the blast."

"What evidence?"

"A few of the body parts recovered were his."

She made a face. "Lovely picture."

"Yeah well you asked."

When he walked away she walked into the archive room and put the files in a box and marked it. She couldn't shake the feeling though so before she left that night she decided to make copies of everything. Jamie found her at their kitchen table with papers all over it.

"What's all this?"

She was reading a file when she answered. "Everything we have on Donald Palmer."

He sat down next to her and looked. "I talked to Danny about it. He said they found some of his body parts."

She nodded. "A few fingers and his ear."

He made a face. "And that's not good enough for you?"

"Before the bomb went off he was staring at the clock like he knew exactly what was going to happen."

"Because he planted it."

"Well yeah but why would he plant something that was going to kill himself?"

He shrugged. "The guy wasn't right in the head Eddie. Everyone knew that."

"But what if he did escape and he made sure to leave parts of himself behind so that everyone would think that he was dead?"

Jamie threw her a look. "Maybe you're paranoid."

She sighed. "I'm telling you something is off about this."

He looked at her carefully before sighing. "What if I give this all to my Grandpa to look over? It will give him something to do and provide a fresh set of eyes."

"Really?"

"Really."

She nodded and packed back up the box. "I guess I was getting board sitting at the desk I needed a mystery."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry you're stuck riding the desk."

She sat on his lap and kissed him. "You'll just have to tell me all the great stories of working the streets."

He rolled his eyes. "Today I arrested someone for public urination. Real exciting."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Have you seen my gym bag?"

"Laundry room."

Jamie grabbed his bag and then his keys. Eddie was sitting at the kitchen counter flipping through a magazine. She glanced up.

"Basketball or boxing?"

He smiled. "Danny and I are getting together to play basketball with some of the guys from his station."

She nodded. "Don't break anything on your brother."

He laughed and kissed her forehead. He left leaving her to read. When he got home later he dropped his keys on the counter and yelled.

"Eddie! I'm home!"

She didn't answer. He went up stairs and entered their bedroom. He smiled as soon as he walked in. Eddie was asleep on top of the blankets, fully dressed, with her reading light is still on. He took the book she was reading out of her hands and set it on her nightstand. He was about to cover her with a blanket when she woke up startled. She flinched and then saw that it was just Jamie.

"Don't do that!"

He smiled. "I didn't want to wake you up."

She sat up and looked at the alarm clock. "Seriously? I've been asleep for an hour."

"Well that is normal."

"I know but still..."

She suddenly felt something and her eyes widened. Jamie felt his heart skip.

"What's wrong?"

She grinned. "Give me your hand."

He did and she placed it on her stomach. At first he looked at her like she was crazy but then he felt an odd thump. Almost like a ping pong ball bouncing on a table. He raised his brows.

"Is that them?"

She nodded. "I think they're moving."

She placed his other hand right above the other and he felt the same thumping. He grinned.

"That's crazy."

She nodded. "Wait until they can full on kick."

"Yeah you'll be up all night."

"God I hope not."

He laughed and kissed her deeply.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Eddie was 14 weeks pregnant she looked like she should have been 30. She felt enormous and her body was defiantly taking a beating. During a Sunday dinner she was helping Linda clear and she got winded. She leaned against the kitchen counter and took some deep breaths. Linda looked at her concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Eddie smiled. "I feel like I just ran a marathon."

"Yeah one baby makes your heart and lungs work harder, I can only imagine what it's like with three." She started loading the dishwasher. "Are you guys going to find out the genders?"

"Yeah. We have the ultrasound on Wednesday."

"I bet Jamie's excited."

"He's just hoping that at least one is a boy."

Linda laughed. "What do you want?"

"I honestly don't care as long as they all come out healthy."

"Yeah I remember saying that and I still wish Danny and I had tried for a girl."

Eddie laughed. Jamie walked in and smiled.

"You ready to go?"

She nodded and Linda smiled.

"So Jamie do you think all the babies are boys or just one?"

"I think we are going to have all boys but that would just be my luck."

"What do you mean?"

He threw her a look. "Just what the world needs is three more Reagan brothers."

Linda and Eddie both laughed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Eddie?"

Eddie and Jamie walked through the door following Angela. She led them to the ultrasound room and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pregnant."

She nodded. "Dr. Ross will be in shortly. Until then I just need to get your vitals."

Eddie nodded. She listened to her heart and took her pulse. When Dr. Ross walked in Angela handed him the chart and he nodded.

"Okay so we are defiantly finding out the genders correct?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "Okay lay back and we'll take a look."

Eddie laid down and Angela pulled up her shirt revealing her bump. Jamie sat on a stool by Eddie's head and grabbed her hand. Dr. Ross smiled.

"Okay this is going to be cold."

He squirted some gel onto her stomach then moved a doppler around. He looked at the screen for a few minutes before smiling and turning the screen so they could see.

"Here is Baby A and Baby B. Then if we adjust a little...here is Baby C."

Eddie smiled. Before they had just looked like little blobs now they were little people. She saw them moving and it made her happy. Dr. Ross zoomed in on the first baby. He seemed to be looking closely at something between the babies.

"Okay the placenta looks good and they are not showing any signs of TTTS."

Eddie glanced at him. "That's a good thing right?"

He nodded. "Very good. Okay Baby A looks good...growing right on target...okay I am 99% sure that Baby A and Baby B are both girls."

Eddie was stunned. "Really?"

"Really."

She looked at Jamie and was shocked to see that he was grinning. Then Dr. Ross looked at the last baby. His smile dropped and he looked concerned. He whispered something to Angela and she left the room. Eddie looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at her and relaxed his expression. "Well you are having three girls."

Jamie couldn't process that because he to noticed the shift in Dr. Ross's expression. "Is the baby okay?"

He sighed and pointed. "For now yes but I want you to see Dr. McClain at St. Victor's."

Eddie started to panic. "What do you mean for now?"

"The baby is smaller then the other two which is pretty normal but there also seems to be a small hole in her heart."

Jamie spoke quickly. "Can Dr. McClain do something?"

"It may be something that closes on it's own."

Eddie had tears running down her face. "And if it doesn't?"

"Then it may require surgery right after she is born."

Angela stepped back in. "Dr. McClain has an opening tonight at 6pm."

Dr. Ross nodded. "I'll send him a copy of the ultrasound so he can look before he sees you."

Eddie and Jamie both felt helpless.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pop?"

"Den!"

Jamie and Eddie walked into the den and found Frank, Henry and Erin sitting in there. Erin was flipping through old photo albums with Henry. She smiled.

"So what are they?"

Jamie threw her a look and her smile dropped. She saw how upset Eddie looked.

"What happened?"

Eddie sat down on the couch with Jamie then spoke quietly. "One of the babies...she has a hole in her heart. Dr. Ross wants us to see a specialist."

Erin and Henry both looked sympathetic. Frank was more optimistic.

"Let's hope for the best, prepare for the worst."

Jamie grabbed Eddie's hand and squeezed. Erin spoke quietly.

"If you guys want some company tonight I can come with you."

Jamie was about to refuse but Eddie spoke to her quietly.

"That would be great."

She nodded. Jamie thought it was best not to argue. When the time came and they were sitting in the hospital waiting room he was grateful that Erin was there. When they were called back to the exam room Eddie took some deep breaths. The equipment looked a lot more sophisticated. A doctor finally walked in with a middle aged nurse who reminded Eddie of Betty Crocker. But the doctor was younger and kind of handsome. He smiled.

"You must be Jamison and Edit?"

Eddie was nervous and kept a hand protectively on her stomach. "Eddie."

He nodded. "Eddie."

Jamie shook his hand. "Jamie and this is my sister Erin."

"I'm Dr. McClain. So I examined the ultrasound that Dr. Ross sent me and I see why he is airing on the side of caution. I want to do a 3D ultrasound to get a closer look at Baby C's heart."

They nodded. His nurse handed Eddie a hospital gown and showed her where she could change. Then Eddie was laying on another exam table feeling like she was going to throw up. Jamie held her hand and Erin stood by his side. Dr. McClain looked at her.

"Okay you're gonna feel some pressure."

When she did feel it Eddie squeezed Jamie's hand. He leaned over and kissed her forehead trying to sooth her but it did little for her at the moment. Dr. McClain didn't speak for a while he just typed away at the computer on the machine. Eventually he turned the screen towards them.

"Here are your babies."

Eddie almost gasped. It was like she was looking at a photo of her girls. She saw the first two and then Baby C. She felt so many mixed emotions. He turned off the machine then let Eddie change. Then they were led into his office. Once they were seated he spoke quietly.

"Okay so I did get a better look at Baby C's heart." He pulled the picture up on his large computer monitor. Then he pointed. "Here is heart defect. It is in the left vertical. However the good news is I am confident that the hole will close on it's own. We'll keep a close eye on it but it's very small. Worse case scenario she made need some extra time in the NICU when she is born."

Eddie gave a sigh of relief. Jamie spoke quickly.

"So she's okay?"

"For now it appears to not be giving her any trouble. As for her size she is only slightly smaller then the other two so it doesn't concern me yet."

Eddie grabbed Jamie's hand and for the first time all day she felt happy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie felt like her stomach was stretching it's limit. She was 19 weeks and resembled a whale. No matter what Jamie said he couldn't change how she felt about herself. Everything was difficult to do. She couldn't walk far without getting winded, she had to pee every five minutes, she couldn't get comfortable to sleep, she barely fit behind the wheel of her car, and she had trouble standing for too long. She complained loudly one afternoon. She had been trying to do laundry and she got tired from walking down the stairs. She sat on the couch and groaned.

"This sucks."

Jamie looked up from his football game. "What's wrong?"

"My back is killing me and I can't walk down the stairs without having to catch my breath."

"Sorry."

"Why you can't do anything."

He chuckled and pulled her closer. "It will be over soon."

She groaned. "Don't remind me. This is the easy part."

He kissed her and then laughed and pulled away. She looked at him curious.

"What?"

"They kicked me."

She rolled her eyes. "Usually they're more active at night."

"Tell me about it. You toss and turn and then I end up getting kicked in the back."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Have you thought about what colors you want?"

Eddie shrugged. "I don't know. I guess i'll just find something that I like and go from there."

Linda and Eddie were walking through Babies R Us trying to register for baby things. They went into the bedding aisle. Eddie found some pink and mint colored bedding that she liked. Linda smiled.

"Well we can paint the room pink and then we can add pops of mint and use white furniture."

Eddie nodded. "That would be pretty. I really want to put their names over their cribs and make each one unique."

"Did you guys choose names yet?"

"No we haven't even looked really. I guess we should get on it."

"Might be a good idea."

Eddie turned into an aisle and groaned. "I have no idea what any of this is."

Linda smiled. "When I had Jack I really had no clue what I was doing. Plus Danny left to go overseas when Jack was 3 months old and he came back when he was 10 months."

"How did you do it?"

"Mary. Jamie and Danny's mom. She was incredible. She use to just know what a baby needed like she could read their minds."

"She sounds amazing."

"She was a great mother in law."

When Eddie got home that night she was sitting next to Jamie in bed while he typed away at his computer. She glanced at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a mountain of paperwork that I needed to fill out and I didn't."

She nodded and set her book aside. "Linda reminded me of something that we need to do."

"What's that?"

"Name them."

He glanced up and smiled. "That is kinda important."

She nodded and grabbed a book out of her nightstand drawer. "Linda lent me this book they used."

He nodded. "Fire away."

She rolled her eyes. "Stella?"

He made a face. "Sounds like a TV psychic."

"Okay how about...Hazel."

"Too hippy dippy."

"Trinity?"

He set his computer aside and took the book. "There has to be better names then that." He started flipping through until he stopped. "Claire?"

Eddie made a face. "No. I knew a girl in high school named Claire and...no."

He chuckled. "Okay...Caroline?"

She thought about it. "Okay you're improving Reagan."

He smiled and then his smiled froze. He looked emotional. "Josie."

Eddie thought about it and then smiled. "Josie Grace Reagan?"

He nodded. "I like it."

"One down two more to go." She was quiet for a minute. "Riley?"

"Riley Reagan?"

"Okay you made your point."

"How about Addelyn?"

"Addelyn? I like it."

"Addelyn Marie?"

She nodded and then smiled. "Brooklyn?"

He chuckled. "Seriously?"

"I like it Brooklyn Faith Reagan."

He nodded. "It works."

She grabbed her phone and typed the names into her notes. "So Babies A and B are Addelyn and Brooklyn?"

"Makes sense. Then Baby C is Josie."

She nodded. "I vote we call Addelyn Addie."

"Agreed."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once they had names Eddie felt more excited. She and Jamie started to get things ready but then it led to more issues. Like the issue of a car. They both had two door cars and Eddie's definitely wasn't made for car seats. They decided, after much protesting from Eddie, to trade both of them in and get more practical cars. While they were on the used car lot Eddie made a face.

"Do we have to?"

Jamie smiled. "We can't fit three carseats in our cars."

"I know but my car is fast and pretty."

He rolled his eyes and pointed. "That one is pretty."

She sighed. "Not as pretty."

Eventually Eddie agreed to a Tahoe in red and Jamie got a black Volvo xc90. She had to admit she did feel better knowing that she had a safe car for their girls. Jamie was less then thrilled about the hole car thing too but he knew they had to get them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ma'am I have sent three officers over and they didn't hear a thing from your neighbors party...no I cannot send anyone else out...yes we are the police but as I said we've already...hello?"

Eddie slammed the phone down.

"Have a nice night to lady."

"Bad day Janko?"

She looked up and saw Danny and Baez. Danny smiled and Eddie sighed.

"I hate phone duty. Just a bunch of board old people."

Baez smiled. "Well how much longer until you go on maternity leave?"

"15 weeks."

"Eww well hang in there."

Jamie walked over and saw his brother. "Hey Danny. Baez. What are you doing here?"

Danny turned. "Just looking for some information from Renzulli. Is he is his office?"

"Yeah I just passed him."

"Okay. See ya later Eddie."

She nodded and answered the phone while Jamie sat on her desk.

"Sir we can not do anything if your neighbor's cat is watching you...did you try shutting your curtains?"

She looked at Jamie and rolled her eyes. He chuckled and she continued.

"I cannot send a car to check if a cat is spying on you."

She hung up and groaned. He smiled at her.

"Rough night?"

She glared. "I hate night desk duty. Just a bunch of drunk people and board old people."

He nodded. "Well I had a guy puke all over the back of my squad."

"Eww. Okay I am glad I'm in here."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Cheer up."

"Yeah, yeah."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie opened his dad's backdoor and found his Grandpa in the kitchen.

"Hey Pop. Erin sent me after the roast for Sunday."

Henry nodded. "There's room on the top shelf."

Jamie set the roast in the fridge and grabbed a beer. Henry sat at the kitchen table and started making them sandwiches.

"How have you been?"

Jamie shrugged. "Good. I've been getting the nursery ready."

"I bet that's a chore."

He nodded. "It's painted and I've got the cribs up but I still have about 50 other things to do."

"Well if you need a hand you know i'm around."

"Thanks Grandpa."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie woke up in the middle of night and immediately flipped on her bedside lamp. Jamie blinked and looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

She sat up and winced. "I think something is wrong."

He was suddenly wide awake. "What do you mean?"

"There's a sharp pain in my stomach and back."

He jumped out of bed and started pulling on his clothes. "We're going to the hospital."

Eddie didn't feel like arguing. The whole ride there she was panicking. She didn't relax until Dr. McClain was paged. When he arrived he was so calm it made both Eddie and Jamie calm down. He spoke softly.

"Okay what seems to be going on?"

Eddie spoke through gritted teeth as she tried to breathe through the pain. "I feel this pain in my stomach and back."

He nodded and turned to the nurse. "Can you get me three fetal monitors and an ultrasound machine?"

She nodded. Soon Eddie was getting an ultrasound. Dr. McClain looked at the screen closely. He then turned it off and hooked her up to fetal monitors. He watched them for a couple minutes and then sighed.

"Eddie you're having contractions full blown contractions and the babies are not handling them well."

Eddie looked up scared. "What do we do now?"

"I'm going to have the nurse start you on an iv and we'll give you some medicine to stop them."

She nodded and Jamie looked at him.

"Then what?"

"We can talk about that later. But for now lets get these contractions under control."

They agreed. Soon Eddie was admitted and then having a needle shoved into her hand. Jamie's phone rang and he groaned. He hadn't realized the time he was suppose to be at church.

"Hey Erin."

"Where are you?"

"Eddie's in the hospital."

"What? Is she okay?"

"She's having contractions. We're hoping that they'll stop after this medication gets into her."

"Okay. I'll say a prayer for you guys. Give her a hug from me."

"Will do."

He hung up and sighed. Eddie looked exhausted but she was too scared to sleep. Jamie rubbed her hand.

"Try and close your eyes."

She shook her head and a few tears fell down her face. "What if they can't stop them? It's way too early."

He kissed her forehead. "It's going to be okay."

A few hours later Dr. McClain came in. He looked at her charts and then nodded.

"It looks like they are slowing down."

Eddie was still on alert. "That's good?"

He nodded. "But I need to give you the next step. Dr. Ross was going to go through it with you at your appointment next week but now is as good a time as any." He sat down on the edge of Eddie's bed. "With any multiples pregnancy we try and keep the babies in as long as possible before we have to deliver them. In my experience triplets normally are delivered between 32-35 weeks. I've never met anyone who has made it beyond that. The babies loose room and the mother can not take anymore. So I want you to be admitted to the hospital when you hit 31 weeks. That way we can get the babies out at the first sign of trouble."

Jamie and Eddie were both stunned. Jamie was the first to speak.

"She'd be in the hospital for a month?"

"Possibly or a couple weeks. Like I said it all depends. The babies may have to stay in the NICU a couple weeks or a couple months. It depends on how developed they are at delivery."

Eddie felt helpless. "So if i'm having contractions now is that a bad sign?"

"It just means that I may have to have you go on bed rest until time to come into the hospital."

She sighed. "I'm only 23 weeks."

"I'm not saying full on bedrest. You can still go to work and family functions but cut your work day in half and rest. Then will tell you when enough is enough."

She nodded. It was going to be a long 9 weeks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie started working half days and limiting the household chores that she did. It was difficult because that put more on Jamie. She was starting to get a little depressed. Linda and Erin noticed during family dinner on Sunday and they made a plan. Erin spoke to Jamie as they cleared the table.

"Are you guys free on Saturday?"

He looked up. "Yeah but Eddie's not really suppose to go anywhere."

"Well do you think you can distract her?"

He cocked a brow. "What are you planning?"

"A baby shower. We can have it at your place that way she doesn't have to travel and we don't have to cart everything to your house. Just keep her upstairs until Linda and I get everything set up. I already had Linda call her Grandmother and she gave us a list of her friends."

Jamie smiled. "She would like that."

"You think so?"

He nodded. "It's frustrating her that we can't really go shopping and get everything for the girls."

"Well hopefully this will help."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Saturday came Jamie looked at Eddie early in the morning.

"Hey I was thinking, maybe we could go have lunch at Danny and Linda's just for a change of scenery."

Eddie glanced at him and shrugged. "Okay. I'll get dressed."

An hour or so later she heard the doorbell ring. She poked her head out their bedroom door and saw Jamie coming up the stairs.

"Who was it?"

He shrugged. "Just Erin dropping some stuff off."

She nodded. "Does she need help?"

"Not from you she doesn't."

She rolled her eyes and started to put on some mascara. She finished her makeup then went to go down stairs but Jamie blocked her.

"What are you doing?"

She cocked a brow. "Going downstairs. I thought you said that you wanted to go to lunch?"

"I did but I have a better idea."

He turned her and led her back into their bedroom. He texted Erin before locking the bedroom door.

 _j- I may have just bought you 30 minutes._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie put her top back on and smiled when Jamie kissed her shoulder.

"Hey we are never going to make it to your brother's if you don't get dressed."

"Ah let him wait."

She smiled. "Stop it."

"Why?"

She turned and pouted a little. "You know this is a lot more difficult then it use to be."

He chuckled. "Well it is still amazing."

"Suck up."

She stood and pulled back on her pants just as Erin sent Jamie the ok text. He smiled wickedly.

"Okay you can go downstairs."

She raised her brows. "Since when am I not allowed?"

He shrugged. She was curious. She slid on her shoes and walked down the stairs. When she entered her kitchen she was taken aback.

"Surprise!"

Eddie paused and looked. Erin and Linda had decorated the kitchen and family room with pink and mint decorations. Nicky, Gram and Eddie's best friend Zoe were there as was a mountain of gifts. She looked at Erin.

"What is all of this?"

"Well we didn't want to overwhelm you with a ton of people and since you can't leave the house we set up a live chat baby shower."

Nicky smiled. "Actually I set it up...they decorated."

Zoe ran forward and hugged her. "I collected the cute loot."

Eddie turned when she heard Jamie. She pointed a finger accusingly.

"You knew about this."

He grinned. "Maybe."

She kissed him just as Linda handed him his keys then gave him a shove towards the door.

"Women only!"

He threw her a look. "It's my house!"

She kept shooing him until he was out the door. She then smiled.

"Now we can party."

Eddie had a lot of fun. It made her forget all of her worries for a couple of hours. She was surprised at everything they had gotten. Most of it she had registered for but there were a few things that she hadn't. Erin had gotten in touch with a company that sold minky baby blankets and they gave them nine for free and sent her a ton of coupons. Then another company sent them mamaroos. They were swing and bouncer combos and they had tons of sound options. Frank and Henry had sent her a triple stroller and three carseats. Jamie came home about three hours after he had been kicked out. Only Linda and Erin were still there. He held his hands up.

"Is it safe to enter?"

Linda laughed. "Yes."

He nodded and took his jacket off. He saw the huge three seater stroller and his eyes widened.

"This thing is huge."

He examined every inch of it. Eddie rolled her eyes.

"It's not a car Jamie."

He stood. "I know but it is cool looking."

She laughed and showed him one of the mamaroos. "Check this thing out."

He looked and he grinned. "Okay I take it back this thing is awesome. We got three of them?"

She nodded. Erin handed him a beer and sat down.

"They're an up and coming company. I have met the owner a few times. He was more then happy to send these to you guys as a thank you for me saving his ass a few times."

He nodded. "Thank you. Really thank you both."

"No problem. Now all we need are our nieces."

Eddie made a face. "Lets not rush them."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm heading to work."

Eddie glowered at Jamie. "I'll be in bed."

He sighed. "Dr. Ross held out as long as he could."

"I know but now I am stuck with nothing to do except read or watch tv."

He sat on the edge of their bed and spoke calmly. "It's only for a couple weeks."

"Yeah and then I am in the hospital until they decide it is time to get the babies out."

"Well then enjoy the time you get to be home in your own bed."

"I am serious though, if I have to watch one more day time talk show I am going to slit my own wrist."

"Well if you do make sure you ask for my squad car so I can get a photo."

She rolled her eyes. He kissed her then stood.

"Linda is going to bring you lunch."

She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was 30 weeks and miserable. She couldn't get comfortable, it was getting difficult to eat, she constantly had to pee, and she couldn't walk very far. Dr. McClain decided it was time for her to come into the hospital and stay. She was packing her bag in the nursery when Jamie came home the day before she had to go in. He leaned against the doorway.

"Are you okay?"

She shrugged and started folding the girls clothes. "I don't know what to pack for them."

"How about you just pack for you and when they come I can grab anything they need."

She nodded. She only packed the girls their matching bunny stuffed animals that were embroidered with their names. She zipped her bag shut then crawled into bed beside Jamie. He pulled her close and kissed her head. She molded her back to his stomach. She smiled sadly.

"This is our last time in our house just the two of us."

He chuckled. "I guess it is."

She was quiet for a minute and then she spoke quietly. "Do you feel like we can really do this?"

"Do what?"

"Raise these babies without totally screwing them up?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Absolutely. It isn't going to be easy but it will be fun."

She nodded. "As long as they aren't like me we'll be good."

He rolled his eyes. "Get some sleep."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was tossing and turning in the hospital bed. She had only been there for a few hours and she was uncomfortable. The sheets were making her break out into a cold sweat and the bed itself was enough to give her anxiety. It was a big bulky delivery bed. She was also freezing. The hospital had a chill about it. All she wanted was to be in her own home and in her own bed. She grabbed her cell and called Zoe. Thankfully her friend answered quickly.

"Hey Momma how are you doing?"

Eddie smiled. "Terrible. You should see what I am sleeping in. It looks like a spaceship. The sheets are gross and i'm freezing."

"Woah. They want you to keep these babies in right?"

"Right."

"Then don't they want you to be comfortable?"

"Apparently not."

"Say no more I am on my way."

Soon Zoe arrived with her arms full of goodies. Behind her was none other then Nicky. Eddie cocked a brow.

"Hey Nicky. What are you doing here?"

Nicky smiled. "I finished my only class today and Zoe called me about your meltdown."

Eddie laughed. Zoe looked at the bed and made a face.

"Oh this will not do."

She disappeared and returned with a grin.

"The nurse is going to get you a more normal looking bed."

She smiled. "You are a lifesaver."

Nicky started pulling things out of shopping bags. "We also got you a foam mattress topper, normal looking sheets, a wall air freshener, and I grabbed your pillow from your house."

Eddie was close to tears of gratitude. The nurses came through with a more normal looking bed that still could be adjusted and have side rails. Once Eddie was more comfortable they told her that she could wear her own pajamas and clothes if she wished. Zoe had also rallied she and Eddie's friends and showed her all the giftcards they had given her. Many were for restaurants near the hospital and a few were for online baby shopping. Eddie was so grateful. When Jamie got off work he went straight to the hospital. When he walked in he found Eddie and Nicky watching a movie on Nicky's laptop. He saw all the decorations around the room and commented as he took off his jacket.

"Wow this place looks...normal."

Nicky laughed and hugged him. "Eddie had a bit of a freak out so Zoe and I came to help."

He nodded and kissed Eddie deeply. She sighed.

"Trust me this is 100% better."

"Do I want to know what you freaked about?"

"It felt too much like a hospital."

He stifled a laugh. "Umm it is a hospital."

"I know but if they want me to keep these babies in as long as I can I needed to be comfortable."

He nodded and sat down in the arm chair by her bed. He glanced at Nicky.

"Does Erin know you're here?"

She nodded. "Who do you think handed me a credit card and said do what needs to be done."

He smiled. "Thank her for us."

"Of course. But seriously those sheets they tried to have her sleep on were just, yuck."

They all laughed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a couple weeks in the hospital Eddie fell into a routine. Jamie would come and wake her up at 6am so they could have breakfast together then he would leave for work. Then she would get herself dressed and fix her hair and makeup. The nurses would then check her vitals and place the fetal heart monitor on her for two hours so they could monitor the babies. During that time Eddie would surf the internet, watch a movie on her laptop or read a book. After that lunch would come. Then she would usually do crafts or help some of the hospital volunteers fill gift baskets. Finally Jamie would be done his shift and come for dinner. He would fill her in on her day and get caught up on the babies before he would have to leave for the night. Then Eddie would shower and go to sleep. It was a very boring day but having a schedule helped her miss Jamie a little less. Thankfully Frank had arranged for him to be on a set schedule until the babies came in order for him to be there for her. And since Eddie couldn't leave the hospital she typically had a guest everyday. Zoe came at least every other day with some kind of goodie to cheer her up. Erin would sometimes come during her lunch break and eat with her. On Tuesdays and Thursdays Nicky would come in the afternoon and help her fill gift baskets. Danny and Baez would come occasionally and sneak her in something decent to eat. Her favorite visitor was Henry. He would bring old photo albums and flip through them with her. Or he would simply tell her stories from the good ole days. The only thing she wasn't use to was being poked and prodded with no warning. But she had to deal with it until the girls were ready to come.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie had been absentmindedly flipping through a magazine when a knock came on her hospital door. She looked up and was stunned to see Frank Reagan and Sid Gormley. Frank smiled and stepped into the room.

"Sorry to just drop by. Pop was afraid you weren't getting a proper meal." He set a brown paper bag on her tray. "His homemade beef stew."

"Thank you."

Gormley smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

She motioned to her huge stomach. "Pregnant. I would much rather be in a hot squad in the middle of summer with a drunk guy."

He laughed. "Wow that is bad."

Frank sat down and looked around the room. "When Mary was in the hospital I brought her things from home to make her more comfortable. Grant it she didn't have three babies jumping around inside of her but still it helped."

Eddie smiled. "It has made it slightly easier."

He nodded. "But it's not home."

"No it's not."

"Well I brought something that will hopefully ease your mind."

She was curious. Gormley set a file down on her tray. She looked and her eyes widened.

"A temporary leave of absence?"

Frank smiled. "Sid looked at everything for me. I knew there had to be a way to allow you to stay home for a few months without it taking all of your medical and vacation days. We found this. You can take a year off and stay with the babies then you will test back in."

"Test?"

"Go to the gun range and make sure you can still shoot, get a physical and meet with Renzulli to get caught up on any new laws or regulations."

"And I can do that? Just take a year?"

"I've already arranged it."

Eddie was lost for words. It took her a minute to process. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure. I've also arranged a way for Jamie to make up time lost. He'll start on the night shift as soon as the babies are born that way he can be here with them during the day and still be able to work at night."

Eddie had tears. "Thank you so much. Really. You have gone above and beyond for us."

Frank grabbed her hand. "They are my granddaughters and you are my daughter. It was no trouble at all."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The light flipped on and Eddie groaned.

"You know Lena you could at least bring me hot chocolate or something if you're going to just wake me up like this."

The nurse laughed. "Sorry. I just need to check your vitals."

Eddie swung her legs out of bed and stood. "First I need to pee."

Lena laughed. Eddie stepped into the bathroom and before she could even get to the toilet a gush of warm liquid ran down her leg. Eddie groaned and looked. She was stunned by what she saw. It was clear and had very little odor. She poked her head out the door.

"Lena?"

The nurse came to the door. "Do you need help?"

"No, I think my water just broke."

Lena's eyebrows shot up and she looked at the liquid that was covering Eddie's pajama pants. She led her over to the bed and hit the call button. Soon three other nurses rushed into the room. Eddie was soon being changed into a hospital gown and being hooked up to monitors. She looked at Lena.

"Can I call Jamie?"

She nodded and handed over her cell phone. Eddie held it shakenly to her ear. He sounded groggy when he answered.

"Reagan."

"Jamie it's me."

He became slightly more alert. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Jamie my water broke."

"What?!"

"They're hooking me up to all these machines and i'm kinda freaking out."

"Okay I'm on my way."

Eddie set her phone down just as Dr. McClain walked in.

"Hey Eddie. I hear we had excitement this morning?"

She threw him a look. "Excitement? I'm freaking out."

He chuckled and looked at the monitors before washing his hands and slipping on a pair of gloves.

"Okay I'm going to check you and see if that was indeed your water."

She spread her legs apart and he looked. He then nodded.

"You're about 4cm and your water definitely broke."

"So now what?"

"Now we book an OR. You're going to be a mother today."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie rushed off the elevator and could tell that something was up. The nurses were all rushing around. He saw Lena and called her.

"Lena!"

She smiled and rushed over.

"What the heck is going on?"

She grinned. "Your going to be a dad today."

He paused stunned. When he could move he ran into Eddie's room. The nurses were starting ivs and moving things out of their way. Eddie looked up at Jamie terrified.

"It's too early."

He grabbed her hand just as one of her other nurses, Janet spoke to her calmly.

"Eddie your just over 34 weeks. That is pretty incredible for triplets. My last set only made it to 32."

She nodded. Someone handed Jamie a set of hospital scrubs. He looked at them and then Janet.

"What are these for?"

"We're taking her to the OR in 20 minutes. Get changed and call family members."

He nodded. He stepped into Eddie's bathroom and put on his scrubs. He left off the hair net and mask for now. When he came out he grabbed his phone and called his dad. Thankfully he answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Dad it's Jamie."

"Is everything okay?"

He broke into a smile. "Eddie's having the babies. I'm gonna be a dad today."

Frank could hear the pride and fear in his son's voice. "I'm on my way and i'll take care of telling everyone else. You just focus on Eddie."

"Okay. I love you Dad."

"I love you too. And if I don't get the chance to say it, good luck son."

"Thanks."

He hung up and said a quiet prayer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie had never been this nervous in her entire life. She was numb from the ribs down and laying on a very hard table. Jamie was sitting on a stool right by her head. She was really starting to panic.

"They're going to be okay right?"

Jamie grabbed her hand under the surgical drapes. "They're going to be fine. They are in the best hands."

She nodded. Dr. McClain walked in fully dressed in his scrubs.

"Okay are you two ready?"

Eddie sighed. "As i'll ever be."

He chuckled. Eddie was grateful that she couldn't see through the drape just below her neck. The faces Jamie was making were not helpful. She also had an annoying oxygen mask in her nose. After a few minutes Eddie felt a lot of pressure that made her gasp. Jamie looked concerned.

"Is she okay?"

Dr. McClain nodded. "Here comes Baby A."

Soon there was a tug and then a tiny piercing cry. Eddie felt a few tears in her eyes. Dr. McClain smiled.

"Definitely a girl."

Eddie was overwhelmed with emotions. Jamie kissed her head and laughed quietly with her. Then two minutes later they heard another cry. Dr. McClain smiled.

"Baby B."

Eddie laughed a little. A nurse yelled out.

"Baby A is 3lbs 5 ounces. 17 inches."

Eddie felt a chill run down her spine. She knew that was small. Then came the next nurse.

"Baby B is 3lbs 1 ounce. 17 inches."

Jamie squeezed her hand. The final tug came and Eddie waited to hear the final cry. But it didn't come like she expected. She looked at Jamie.

"Why isn't she crying?"

Jamie tried to look. Dr. McClain spoke.

"This little one just doesn't want to cry." A second later he nodded. "There we go."

A small cry filled the room. Eddie could hear that it was weaker then the other two. Dr. McClain glanced at Jamie.

"Do you want to cut the cord?"

Jamie nodded and stood. He got the first look at one of their girls. Baby C looked up at him with big light blue eyes. She looked like a baby doll. He cut her umbilical cord and then she was whisked away. He sat back down and kissed Eddie's forehead.

"She's beautiful."

Eddie smiled. Dr. McClain kept working. A nurse eventually spoke out.

"Baby C is 2lbs 11 ounces and 16 1/2 inches."

The babies were then taken straight to the NICU. Jamie stayed by Eddie's side. When she was finally taken out of the OR she felt exhausted but happy. They were a family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. Chapter 11

Eddie looked at Eddie while they were putting her in the recovery room.

"Go talk to your family."

He glanced at her unsure. "You'll be okay?"

She nodded and kissed him. He then smiled and walked towards the waiting room. He took the hairnet off but still had the mask tied around his neck and the scrubs on. He opened the double doors and saw his family, Gram, Zoe, Gormley, Garrett, Baker, Renzulli, and Baez. Henry was the first to see him. He stood.

"So?"

Jamie smiled. "Three little girls."

Soon he was being hugged by anyone who could reach him. Linda spoke happily.

"How's Eddie?"

"Tired but she's still numb. They are going to let us see them when the numbness wears off."

Frank nodded. "So you haven't seen them?"

Jamie had the biggest grin. "I saw the youngest. She is beautiful. They let me cut her cord."

Erin kissed his cheek. "Go be with Eddie."

He nodded and went back to her room. She looked like she was exhausted. He kissed her deeply and then smiled.

"You should see the crowd of people in the waiting room."

She smiled. "Tell them all to go back to work."

"They won't listen."

Lena walked in and smiled at them. "How are you doing?"

"My feet are all tingly. It's weird."

She nodded. "That's a good sign. As soon as you can move your legs I will take you guys to see them."

"Have you seen them?"

"Only their incubators when they were brought out of the OR."

Eddie nodded sadly. Lena rubbed her shoulder.

"You'll be with them soon."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie could hardly contain her excitement. Her stomach was starting to hurt like hell but she didn't care. Lena was taking she and Jamie to see their babies for the first time. Jamie had to get his temperature taken and they both had to wash their hands then rub on hand sanitizer. Finally the doors separating Eddie from her babies opened. There were a ton of incubators and a few nurses. A woman who looked around Erin's age walked over.

"I'm Karen. I'll be one of your girl's night nurses along with Tara."

She motioned to a nurse that was sitting behind a desk. She led them over to an incubator. She lifted a hospital blanket off of it and smiled.

"Here is Baby A." She then wheeled another bed next to it. "Then here is Baby B."

Eddie looked. Baby A and B both had blonde hair with deep blue eyes just like Jamie's. Eddie stuck her hand into Baby A's incubator and grabbed her little hand. She was mostly tubes and wires. She looked like she was asleep. Then Tara wheeled over a third incubator. Baby C was hooked up to more machines then her sisters. Eddie saw that her hair had a reddish tint to it and her eyes were a lighter shade of blue. She was wide awake and looking all around. Jamie smiled and put his hand into her bed. He grabbed her hand. After a whie Eddie had to go back to her room. Jamie had taken pictures of the girls for her. Once she was settled back in bed Tara came in.

"We normally write the baby's names on their incubators. So what is Baby A's name?"

Jamie answered. "Addelyn Marie. Addie."

"Baby B?"

He smiled. "Brooklyn Faith."

"And Baby C?"

Eddie broke into a full grin. "Josie Grace."

She nodded. "Those are very beautiful names."

"Thank you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few days Eddie went through major emotional and physical changes. Her stomach went down considerably after the babies were born but she still had a bit of flab. Thankfully she had to go into surgery to have her stomach muscles moved back into place which also meant she got to have a small tummy tuck while she was already under. But with that came new challenges. Her muscles hurt everytime she moved, it was like getting kicked in the gut. Then she had the incision to deal with. Everytime a piece of clothing rubbed against it she broke out in tears. Emotionally she was a wreck. Josie's heart condition had not healed on it's own as far as Dr. McClain could tell. They were told three days after they were born that she may require surgery. The other two babies were in slightly better shape except that they needed oxygen to finish developing their lungs. No one besides Jamie and Eddie had been able to see them. The NICU staff wanted to decrease Josie's risk of catching something by not letting in unnecessary germs. But today was going to be a good day for Eddie. Their first good day since the babies were born. Jamie hadn't come in yet after going home the night before but Eddie went to see the girls the moment she woke up. When Lena pushed her in she noticed little handpainted signs on each of the girls incubators with their names on them.

"Where did these come from?"

Karen smiled. "My oldest daughter is one of their day nurses. She made these for them the other night."

Eddie grinned. "They're adorable."

She examined them closer. Addie's was painted purple and white and had birds on it. Brooklyn's was brown and pink with a giraffe on it. Then Josie's was pink and mint with a butterfly. Eddie was about to stick her hand into Josie's bed when Tara smiled.

"Sit back."

Eddie did but was confused. Then Tara opened up Josie's incubator and gently lifted her out. Lena undid Eddie's gown enough so Tara could set the baby on her bare chest. They then laid the fabric over the baby and a blanket over that to keep her warm. Eddie had happy tears in her eyes. As she held Josie and kissed her little forehead, it was the first time she felt like Mommy. Jamie walked in and was taken aback. He walked over and sat down next to Eddie. She looked up at him crying silently.

"Josie."

He smiled and stroked the baby's cheek. Then Tara lifted Brooklyn out of her bed and set her on Jamie's chest before giving Addie to Eddie as well. Eddie looked down at them and smiled. Addie had reached her hand over and it appeared that she was trying to hold Josie's hand. Eddie looked at Jamie.

"They're holding hands."

He looked and chuckled. Brooklyn had his hand wrapped around Jamie's pinky. After 30 minutes the girls needed to go back into their beds. But just that little time made Eddie feel so much better.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you ready?"

Eddie looked up at Jamie with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to go home without them."

He sighed and hugged her. It had been a week since Eddie had the babies and she was being discharged. He kissed her deeply before brushing her hair out of her face.

"They'll be home soon."

She nodded and wiped her face. Jamie grabbed her duffle bag and a tote bag. Most of her stuff was already in his car. On the way home Eddie was silent but wincing at even the tiniest of bumps. Her stomach felt like she had been shot several times. Her silence was broken when Jamie made a wrong turn.

"Where are we going?"

He glanced at her and smiled. "My Grandpa made dinner for us. That way we didn't have to see the empty house so soon."

She nodded. When they reached Frank's house Eddie remembered what she was wearing. She was in comfortable black leggings that had a high waist, a plain red sweater, black UGGs and her hair was pulled into a messy bun. She was comfortable but it wasn't exactly family dinner apparel. Jamie opened the front door and entered the dining room. It wasn't formal like it normally was. Henry smiled and hugged Eddie gently.

"How are you feeling?"

She forced a smile. "Like I got shot multiple times."

"Ouch. Have a seat."

The Reagan's all sat around the table and dug into their dinner. Henry had made spaghetti and garlic bread. Erin glanced at them before asking.

"Did you hear anything more about Josie's heart?"

Eddie shook her head. "She's going to have an echo done on Monday. That should tell us whether or not she'll need surgery."

Danny spoke up. "And the other two?"

"So far they haven't shown any signs of heart defects."

"That's good."

Thankfully that was the most they had to talk about the babies. When Eddie and Jamie got home that night they both went to bed early. Eddie started to cry. Jamie sighed and grabbed her gently. He kissed her and let her cry into his neck until she fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	12. Chapter 12

Eddie walked into the NICU and put on her gown. She washed her hands thoroughly and then stepped inside. Carlie, one of the day nurses, smiled at her.

"Good morning Eddie."

"Hey. How did they do last night?"

"Josie only stopped breathing twice. Brooklyn only once."

"And Addie?"

"Three times. Dr. McClain wants us to get her and echo as well just to be on the safe side."

Eddie nodded and sat down in the triangle space between the girl's incubators. She saw that only Brooklyn was awake. She smiled and stroked a finger over her little hand.

"Good morning Brookie."

Brooklyn turned her head towards her. Eddie smiled wider. Then Jamie walked in. He sat down next to her.

"How are they?"

"Brookie only stopped breathing once last night."

Jamie faked enthusiasm and spoke to the baby. "Wow you did?"

Brooke looked at him and moved her hand towards his. Eddie then glanced at him.

"Dr. McClain wants Addie to have an echo too."

"Why?"

"She stopped breathing three times last night and Josie twice. He just wants to rule some things out I guess."

He nodded and looked at the other girls. Josie was still fast asleep but Addie was waking up. She blinked a few times. Eddie stuck her hand in Addie's incubator and smiled.

"Good morning Addie."

Addie looked and wrapped her hand around Eddie's finger. After a while Carlie walked over and lifted the twins out of their beds. She handed Brooklyn to Jamie and Addie to Eddie along with their bottles. Eddie had been pumping milk for them two times a day since they had been born. She gave it to the hospital so they could give them the right measurement. Eddie adjusted Addie the way the nurse had shown her the day before and started to feed her. Addie sipped slowly. Eddie had to reposition her oxygen mask in her nose halfway through. She cringed as she did so. Carlie smiled at them.

"I bet your family is in love with them already."

Jamie smiled. "Well they haven't seen them yet since Josie and now I guess Addie are so prone to infections."

Carlie nodded. "Well I may have a way around that."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie walked into the waiting room and found Frank, Henry, Erin, Nicky, Linda, Danny, and the boys standing there. Jamie stepped into the room.

"Thanks for coming."

Erin looked concerned. "Is everything okay with the babies?"

He nodded. "As well as they can be." He then smiled. "Would you like to see them?"

They all nodded and Jamie spoke quickly.

"I'm sorry boys and Nicky but only the adults can go in. Since you are in school you're exposed to a lot of germs that can make them really sick but I can show them to you through the window."

They nodded. Nicky smiled.

"We get it."

He led them all back to the NICU. Carlie smiled.

"Can we do this in small groups? It's a little tight in there."

Jamie looked. "Dad and Grandpa first then you guys?"

Danny nodded. "That works."

Carlie checked their temperatures and then had them sanitize their hands before putting on gowns. Jamie then led them into the room and over to where Eddie was waiting for them. She smiled and showed them the first baby.

"Brooklyn Faith."

Frank grabbed his granddaughter's hand and smiled. "She is beautiful."

Henry nodded. While Jamie and Frank stayed with Brooklyn Eddie showed Henry the other two.

"Here is Addie. She's sleeping."

He nodded and looked at her. "I don't want to wake her."

She then pulled over the last incubator. "This is Josie Grace."

Henry looked at Josie. She was wide wake and staring straight back at him. He reached his hand in and stroked her cheek. She looked like she was trying to smile. He looked at Eddie.

"Beautiful just like her mother."

She smiled. "The other two look like Jamie."

"But this one has your eyes. Kind and strong."

After Frank saw the other two babies Danny, Linda and Erin walked in. Linda smiled at all the girls. Danny seemed too stunned for words. Carlie asked he and Erin if they wanted to hold them. Danny held Josie while Erin held Addie. Danny actually started to tear up as he looked down at his niece. Erin held it together. After a while they left as well and Eddie held each baby up to the window so Nicky and the boys could see them. When they left Erin broke down into tears. Danny rubbed her back. Nicky looked at her carefully.

"Mom how about I stay home tonight?"

"That would be great."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Monday rolled around it hit both Jamie and Eddie hard. Eddie shook the entire way to the hospital. It didn't help that it was Jamie's last day of leave. He would have to go back to work in the morning. He saw her nerves showing and reached over and grabbed her hand. When they walked into the NICU Dr. McClain was waiting for them with a tall brunette doctor around Frank's age. Dr. McClain motioned to him.

"This is Dr. Newmen our head of cardio. He will be looking at the scans with me."

Edie and Jamie shook his hands. Dr. McClain spoke calmly.

"It is noninvasive. You can be in the room if you want. It is basically an ultrasound of the girl's hearts. If there is a murmur we'll see it and go from there."

They nodded. The nurses were gathered around Addie and Josie. Tara spoke calmly.

"They're ready to transport."

Dr. McClain looked at them. "Are you two coming?"

Eddie grabbed Jamie's hand as she spoke. "We're not leaving them."

Dr. McClain nodded. Eddie set her bag down and they followed the doctor's. Once they were in the procedure room Dr. McClain glanced at Dr. Newmen.

"Which baby do you want first?"

Dr. Newmen looked in the file. "Umm Addelyn."

Tara gently lifted Addie out of her bed and laid her on the exam bed. Dr. McClain slid a soft blanket underneath of her. After making sure that all of her wires were still intact he looked at Jamie.

"Can you hold Addelyn still?"

Jamie nodded and placed his hands on his daughter. She was so small his hand covered her entire head. Eddie sat on a stool at Addie's head and spoke to her softly. Dr. Newmen squirted a little bit of gel onto Addie's chest and then moved a doppler around. When he did that Addie squirmed and started to cry. Jamie held her gently but made sure she didn't move. Eddie stroked her hair and it seemed to calm her. After a few minutes he took the doppler off of her chest and gently wiped the gel off. He then pressed his stethoscope to her chest. He listened intently and then nodded to Tara.

"You can put her back."

She lifted Addie gently and put her back into her incubator. She then grabbed Josie. When it was her turn she was calmer then Addie was. She stayed still and when she was done she went back into her incubator quietly. They returned to the NICU and waited for news. After an hour they were called into Dr. McClain's office. Eddie felt nauseous. Jamie reached over and took her hand. Dr. McClain cleared his throat.

"Well we have looked at both of the girl's echos again and I will let Dr. Newmen talk about the results."

Dr. Newmen sat on the edge of the desk. "We scale murmurs from 1-6. 1 being very minor and 6 being major. I place Addelyn at a 1. It is very quiet and I expect that it will go away as she grows. It is something that Dr. McClain and her pediatrician will need to keep an eye on. Josie on the other hand is at a 3 so far."

Jamie felt a lump rise in his throat. "So far?"

"It appears to be a septal defect. In the lower chambers of her heart is the wall of her heart which is called the septum. There is a small hole that is causing her heart to work a little harder. That explains her rapid breathing."

Eddie started to cry silently. She felt helpless. Jamie squeezed her hand and spoke shakenly.

"How do we fix it?"

"The hole is small and hopefully it will close with time. For now we watch it. She will need a monthly appointment with me and an echo every three months. If the hole gets bigger it may require surgery."

Eddie finally spoke. "So it doesn't really affect her right now?"

"Not really. It may mean she'll need oxygen even when she goes home. The fact that Addelyn stops breathing more then Josie is actually a good sign."

They nodded. It wasn't the news they had wanted to hear but it was better then what it could have been.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	13. Chapter 13

Jamie was packing his duffle while Eddie pumped. He glanced at her.

"Don't forget i'll have my phone on so if you need me just call. I can be at the hospital in five minutes if I have to be."

She smiled slightly. "I'll be fine."

He nodded. "Okay but still..."

"You will be my first call if something goes wrong."

He smiled and kissed her. "I'll meet you at the hospital tonight."

"Have a good shift."

He left and Eddie finished pumping. She then packed the bottles into a cooler and packed her diaper bag before getting in her car and driving to the hospital. She walked in and stepped onto the elevator. It was her first time being in the hospital without Jamie. It felt so big. When she entered the NICU she went through the process of washing her hands and checking herself for a temperature before going inside. Carlie smiled.

"Morning Eddie."

"Morning. How are they today?"

"Pretty good. The respiratory therapist was just in here working with Josie. She seems to be doing well on the breathing treatments."

Eddie nodded and sat down and set her bags down. She handed Carlie the cooler.

"I pumped eight ounces on both sides."

Carlie looked at her impressed. "How do you do that?"

Eddie shrugged. "I swear I'm like part cow."

Carlie laughed and stepped into the sterile kitchen. Eddie lifted the blanket on he girl's incubators and smiled. Josie and Brooklyn were fast asleep. Addie was awake and seemed excited to see someone she knew. Eddie grabbed her gently and laid her on her chest. Carlie came back out and smiled.

"She did really well last night. She only stopped breathing twice and they're getting to be shorter."

Eddie smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Good girl Addie Bear. How did Josie do last night?"

"She only stopped breathing once and it was short. She's also starting to eat all two ounces."

"Wow."

"Addie can eat two as well but Brooklyn really seems to be struggling with it. I weighed her when I first got in and she is not gaining weight like she should be."

"What do we do for that?"

"The nutritionist will be up this evening to see her and see if she may need to switch to formula."

Eddie nodded. Everytime she felt like she was getting a handle on everything something else happened to throw her off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie was anxious. He wanted the elevator to move faster. When the doors finally opened he smiled and walked to the NICU. He sanitized his hands before entering. Eddie was holding one of the girls and was talking to her quietly. He put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him smiling.

"Josie just woke up from her nap."

He smiled and sat down next to her before she handed him the baby. He stroked Josie's cheek and marveled at her. She had strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her face was all Eddie. The twins had golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The eyes were the only thing on them that looked like Eddie. They looked like Jamie. After a while Eddie smiled at him.

"How was your first tour back?"

He sighed. "I'm riding with Tate."

Eddie raised her brows. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Renzulli says it is so I can leave at a moments notice but I don't know."

"The guy is a dinosaur."

He chuckled. "He's my dad's age."

She looked at him in disbelief. "No way."

"Yes way. They went through the academy together."

"Woah."

"Word of advice don't tell my dad he's old."

"Why would I he is just starting to like me."

He smiled. "My dad has always liked you."

"No he hasn't. Do you not remember the whole ticket fixing thing? If I hadn't been your partner I would have been in major trouble."

He rolled his eyes and spoke to Josie. "I think Mommy is paranoid."

Josie almost smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunday dinner was a little quieter then normal. No one seemed to know what to ask or to say to Jamie and Eddie. It helped that Danny had a difficult case on his hands and was trying to talk through it with Henry. Linda looked at Jamie and spoke casually.

"So Jamie how was your first week back?"

He shrugged. "I can't complain."

"That's good."

Jamie smiled. "No I mean I really can't complain. The commissioner would hear about it."

Frank smiled. "You're riding with Tate?"

"Yup."

"How has that been going?"

He shrugged. "Honestly I feel like a rookie all over again."

"Well you need to be able to leave if necessary and Tate is use to riding alone."

He nodded. "I know. It's just..."

Danny finished for him. "He's a dinosaur."

Frank looked at Danny. "Excuse me?"

"Well he is. The guy mainly writes tickets and responds to the calls no one else wants to handle."

Eddie stifled a laugh. Henry smiled.

"Is he that bad?"

Jamie shrugged and busied himself with his chicken. Frank looked at his youngest.

"Speak freely Officer Reagan. What is your opinion of Officer Tate?"

Jamie sighed. "He's slow, he wants to do things the old school way, he calls me sonny, oh and he smells like boiled cabbage and is constantly sweating."

Eddie, Erin and Danny all busted out laughing. Frank even chuckled a bit. It was the first time in a while Eddie and Jamie didn't have to stress about the babies.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their happiness was short lived. A couple nights later Eddie was woken out of a deep sleep due to her phone ringing. She groaned and grabbed it before it vibrated off the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Miss. Janko? It's Tara from the NICU?"

Eddie was suddenly wide awake. "Are the girls okay?"

"Addelyn is having trouble breathing. I think you need to get down here."

Eddie flipped on her lamp. "We're on our way."

Jamie had woken when her voice got louder. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Something's wrong with Addie."

Jamie climbed out of bed and started pulling on his clothes. It took Eddie a minute to find her legs. Then she simply slipped a tracksuit on over her pajama tank. Soon Jamie was speeding to the hospital. Eddie tried to make a joke.

"You know the cop in me is cringing."

He glanced at her. "Why?"

"You don't make this many traffic violations in the squad cars."

He cracked a small smile but kept up the speed he was going. When they reached the hospital they both were shaking. The elevator finally opened and they were met by Tara at the NICU entrance. She spoke quickly as they washed their hands.

"She has been having issues breathing all night and her lips started to turn blue."

Eddie felt like her heart had fallen into her stomach. Jamie led her into the room. There were a couple of doctors around Addelyn's incubator. Eddie caught a glimpse of her. She looked so scared and so fragile. Dr. McClain walked over and spoke to them.

"Her right lung has collapsed."

Jamie spoke quickly. "What do we do?"

"I can reflate it but you two might want to step out."

Eddie shook her head. "I'm not leaving her."

He nodded. "Then stand back and trust me."

They reluctantly nodded. He opened the incubator and started feeling around Addie's chest. Then to their horror he stabbed her with a big needle. Eddie couldn't feel her legs. Jamie grabbed her and held her tight. She cried into his chest and felt a few of his tears fall into her hair. After a few minutes he nudged her and had her look. Addie's color was returning and it looked like she could breath a lot easier. Dr. McClain walked over.

"I did warn you. Her lung is back up. Hopefully she'll recover quickly."

Jamie nodded and wiped his face. "What caused it to collapse?"

"She had a pneumothorax. It's caused when some of the air sacs in a baby's lungs become too large and burst. The air was leaking between the lung and chest wall. We just needed to get the air out."

Eddie nodded. "Can we see her?"

"Of course but leave her in the incubator."

They sat down and Eddie stuck her hand in. Addie looked at her and Eddie saw that she looked much more at ease. Eddie wiped her face and spoke to her quietly.

"You just had to scare us like that didn't you?"

She seemed to smile. Jamie rubbed Eddie's back soothingly. She glanced at him.

"My heart was in my stomach."

He chuckled. "Mine too."

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. She wanted to know when things would get easier.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	14. Chapter 14

Before Eddie knew it the babies were three weeks old. All she wanted was to bring her girls home. It was getting harder for Jamie to get to the hospital everyday. He would come home from work exhausted and not up for driving anymore. Eddie was pretty much the only one able to go to the hospital. One afternoon she walked in and was met by Tara. Eddie looked at her alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. Dr. McClain wanted me to tell you the good news."

"Good news?"

"Brooklyn can go home today."

Eddie almost fell over. "Really?"

"Really. She is doing great and she is officially over four pounds. So take her home."

"What about Addelyn and Josie?"

"They'll need to stay a little longer but hopefully they'll be home by next week."

"Okay. I'll go home and get her stuff."

Eddie drove faster then she meant to. When she pulled into the driveway she saw Jamie was already home. She ran inside and up the stairs.

"Jamie?"

"Closet."

Eddie ran into their bedroom and right into Jamie. He steadied her smiling.

"Jeez where's the fire?"

She smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Brooklyn's coming home."

He froze. "Seriously?"

She nodded. Jamie grinned and hugged her tight. She then pulled back unsure.

"Wait we're not ready."

"What do you mean?"

Eddie looked around the room. Their house chores had taken a backseat to the babies. There was laundry everywhere and they hadn't vacuumed in a week. They also hadn't set up the pack and play for the babies to sleep in. Jamie came up with a solution.

"Go get together what we need to take to the hospital to bring her home."

Eddie nodded. Jamie pulled out his phone and dialed. Thankfully Linda answered quickly.

"Hey Jamie."

"Hey Linda. Are you off tonight?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"We're bringing one of the girls home but with everything going on the house isn't sterile. Is there anyway you and Erin can come and clean it and get everything out that we'll need for her."

"Of course Danny can come too."

"Thank you so much."

Jamie hung up and walked into the nursery. Eddie was putting some things in thee diaper bag. She glanced at him.

"I think we're good."

"Okay I'll grab a car seat and put it in the car."

She nodded. He walked downstairs and stepped outside in time to see his dad and Grandpa pulling into the driveway. He cocked a brow.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Frank smiled. "Linda called. What needs to be done?"

"Well none of the baby things are put together. But first how do I put this thing in the car?"

Frank laughed and took the carseat from Jamie. He secured the base for him and showed him how to click the carseat in and out. He then glanced at Jamie.

"Are you okay?"

Jamie cracked a smile. "One of my babies is coming home."

Frank patted his back and followed him inside the house. Eddie was checking the diaper bag for the fifth time. Henry smiled and hugged her gently.

"Take a breath."

She smiled. "I just want to make sure that we have everything."

"All you need is the baby."

She nodded. Jamie looked at her and smiled.

"Come on. We need to get going."

She nodded and followed him out. Her stomach was in knots the entire drive. When they finally stepped off the elevator she calmed down. They sanitized their hands and walked inside. Tara smiled.

"She just had her final check up."

Eddie smiled and gently grabbed Brooklyn. The baby was wide awake and looking all around. Tara grabbed a clipboard and walked over to them.

"Okay so she won't need oxygen during the day but she will need a breathing treatment at night and if she is showing signs of distress she may need an extra treatment." She handed them a black bag and pulled out a nebulizer with all the attachments. "There is plenty of medicine in here and if you need more can refill it for you. All you do is break off one of the little tubes and fill the green part. Then you twist the white piece to the green and connect the mask. Then you just slide the mask over her face and turn on the machine. She'll just breath in the medicine. Wash the pieces after each use with warm water."

Eddie nodded. They then signed at least 30 forms and then they finally got the okay to leave. They spent some time with the other girls before they got ready to leave. Eddie laid Brooklyn in her bed for the last time. She changed her into a white long sleeve onesie that said her name in lime green writing. Then she slid lime green leggings on her, white socks and a lime green bow headband. She carried her out into the main room where Jamie was waiting with the carseat. He grinned and kissed Brooklyn's head. He then fastened her into her carseat for the first time. Brooklyn looked so small in the big carseat. At least she didn't seem upset by it. Eddie covered her with a blush colored minky blanket before Jamie carried her out. Eddie felt horrible and her face must have shown it. Jamie looked at her in the elevator.

"They'll be with us soon."

She sighed. "I know. It just doesn't seem fair."

"They have no idea what is going on."

"But I do."

He knew he couldn't say anything to help her so he kept quiet. When they stepped out into the cold air Brooklyn looked almost excited. Jamie snapped her carseat into it's base in the back of his car. Eddie slid in next to her so that she could keep an eye on her. She fell asleep on the ride home. When Jamie pulled into the driveway he was stunned to not see any cars in the driveway or on the street. Eddie grabbed the diaper bag and nebulizer while he grabbed the carseat. They carried Brooklyn inside and Eddie gasped. The house was cleaned spotless. There were some cleaning things left out on the counter. Eddie looked and saw that there was a note.

 _A woman I met through the hospital owns this company._

 _She wants to give you guys free cleaning products for life._

 _The cleaners are infant safe and effective in killing bacteria._

 _We figured you could use some time alone. See you on Thursday._

 _Love,_

 _Linda_

Eddie looked at Jamie and smiled.

"Your family did all of this?"

He smiled and set Brooklyn on the counter. "They wanted to help."

She hugged him tight and smiled at Brooklyn.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie woke up the next morning half expecting it all to be a dream. But Brooklyn was still there. She was asleep in the double bassinet pack n play. Eddie went downstairs and got her next bottle ready. By the time she got back in the room, Brooklyn was awake and getting ready to cry. Eddie grabbed her and sat in the glider by their window. She fed Brooklyn her bottle and then burped her. When she was finished she rocked her slowly. Brooklyn smiled up at her. Eddie grinned and kissed her daughter's forehead. Jamie opened his eyes and then sat up.

"Is she okay?"

Eddie nodded. "She just ate."

He nodded and stood. After a while Eddie went downstairs and found Jamie cooking breakfast. She couldn't remember the last time they had actually cooked a meal. Mostly they just ate take out or Sunday dinner leftovers. She laid Brooklyn in her Mamaroo before helping him. When they finished they sat down and ate at the table. Eddie glanced over at Brooklyn and found her looking all around the room. Jamie glanced at Eddie.

"I can watch her for a while if you want to go see the girls."

She hesitated. "I can't believe that once we bring one home we can't bring them back in."

He nodded. "I know you want to go see them."

She nodded. "Are you sure you'll be okay with her?"

"Positive. It may be good for us."

She nodded and set her dishes in the sink. Soon she was walking into the NICU. She smiled at Tara when she walked into the nursery area.

"Hey how are they?"

"Doing pretty good. How did Brooklyn do last night?"

"Good. Jamie's with her now."

She sat down and grabbed Josie who was awake. The baby smiled and cooed at her. Eddie hated that she still needed the oxygen mask. It was causing chaffing under her little nose. But it was necessary. Addie was fast asleep and sucking her thumb. Eddie stayed for over an hour before convincing herself to go home. It was harder then she thought it was going to be. She decided to stop at the market a few blocks from the house. She filled a basket and paid. Then she drove home. When she walked in she carried the groceries. No one was down stairs so she put the groceries away and then started cooking. Jamie came down just after she started.

"What are you doing?"

She shrugged. "After all your family has done for us the least I can do is make a couple of things to take over tomorrow."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "How are the girls?"

She sighed. "They tried Josie without oxygen and she lasted a couple hours before her levels dropped."

He nodded. "And Addie?"

"Still stopped breathing twice last night."

He sighed. "She'll get better. She just needs more time."

She nodded. "They'll be a month old on Friday. How much more time?"

"Hopefully not long." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the side of her head. "What happened to taking things one day at a time?"

"I guess having Brooklyn home just makes me think about when all three are finally home."

He nodded. "We'll get through it. Together."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie dressed Brooklyn in a long sleeve white onesie, brown polka dot corduroy dress with a turkey on it, white tights and a small brown headband bow. When she walked downstairs with her Jamie was finishing putting the food she had made in the car. He smiled at Brooklyn.

"Well don't you look pretty."

Eddie smiled and handed the baby over. Jamie fastened her into her carseat before climbing into the driver's seat. He drove to his dad's and parked in the driveway. Eddie carried in Brooklyn's carseat and the diaper bag while Jamie grabbed the food. When they entered the kitchen Erin smiled.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

Jamie smiled and kissed her cheek. "Where do you want these?"

"Oh here i'll have Nicky carry them out. By the way Linda made Grandpa and Dad wipe down the entire house with disinfectant and all of us have practically bathed in sanitizer."

He chuckled. Eddie unbuckled Brooklyn and lifted her out. Her little eyes were looking all around. Erin grinned and stroked her hair.

"Aww she has gotten so big."

Nicky came in and smiled. "Aww she is adorable."

Eddie adjusted Brooklyn slightly so that she could see Nicky. She cracked a smile. Then Linda walked in.

"Hey Pop is ready to eat."

Erin nodded. "I set a bouncy chair by the wall for her."

They walked into the dining room and found that the rest of the Reagan men were all sitting at the table. Frank smiled.

"Glad you made it."

Eddie walked over and smiled at Frank.

"Do you want to hold her?"

He accepted the baby and smiled down at her. Brooklyn looked up at him and seemed curious. Frank didn't hand her back until Linda walked in with the turkey. They said grace and then started to eat. Brooklyn was fast asleep in her bouncy seat behind Jamie's chair. Erin glanced at them.

"So Jamie do you have a shift tonight?"

"Not until morning. I got the black Friday patrol. I have to report at 4am."

Danny grabbed his wine glass. "I do not miss that gig. Or parade detail."

Jamie smiled. "One year I had a guy jump out in front of a float wearing a raw turkey on his head."

Jack made a face. "Why?"

"He wanted his five minutes of fame."

Sean looked curious. "What did you do to him?"

"Tackled him and dragged him out of the way before charging him."

Everyone laughed. Danny then looked at him.

"So are you up for the football rematch?"

He shook his head. "Maybe next time. We're going to the hospital to see the girls."

Eddie then remembered. "Umm only one of us is."

"Oh yeah."

Henry looked curious. "Why can only one of you go?"

Jamie explained. "After a baby is released from the NICU you can not bring them back in. So one of us has to stay with Brooklyn."

Linda spoke up. "Or you could leave her here. I can watch her while they play football."

Eddie looked at her surprised. "Really?"

"Really. We'll be fine."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	15. Chapter 15

"Happy Thanksgiving."

Eddie smiled and sat down next to Addie's bed. She took her out and snuggled her. Jamie copied and snuggled Josie. He had to adjust due to her oxygen tube. Carlie walked over and looked at Addie's stats. She sighed.

"Sorry Addie Bug." She slid the oxygen tube back on her face and watched when her levels immediately stabilized. "Three and a half hours. Her best time yet."

Jamie nodded. "So when do you think she can be completely off it?"

"Maybe in a couple weeks. Josie too. But for now their levels are too unstable."

Eddie nodded and kissed Addie's forehead. "Don't worry. You'll come home soon."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Jamie groaned and hit the snooze button on his phone. He sat up and made sure that it hadn't woken Brooklyn. But she wasn't in her bassinet. He looked and smiled. She was curled up on Eddie's chest. He gently lifted her and laid her back in her bed before covering Eddie. He quickly showered and dressed before going downstairs and grabbing a granola bar to go. He left quietly. Eddie woke up a few hours later and turned to find Jamie's side empty. This would be the first day she was alone with Brooklyn. Once Brooklyn woke up she fed her a bottle and then carried her downstairs. She spent the day relaxing with Brooklyn since nothing really needed to be done. Around 2pm the doorbell rang. Eddie opened the door and found Nicky smiling at her.

"Nicky. What are you doing here?"

"I am here to relieve you. Aunt Linda is on her way but you can go see the other babies."

Eddie thought she was going to cry. "You guys are amazing you know that right?"

Nicky stepped inside and shrugged. "What are families for?"

Eddie made her way to the hospital. When she walked in she could tell that something was wrong. Tara and Dr. McClain were gathered around Addie's bed. Eddie spoke.

"What happened?"

Karen walked over and spoke calmly. "Addelyn has not been able to keep any food down and she is getting severely dehydrated."

Eddie sighed. "What do we do?"

"Dr. McClain wants to put her on an iron rich formula."

She nodded and sat down by Josie. She stayed with the girls for half an hour before Tara suggested that she go and eat something. Eddie went to the cafeteria and called Jamie. He answered pretty quickly.

"Hey how is Brooklyn?"

"She's with Nicky and Linda. I'm at the hospital."

"Oh how are the girls?"

She sighed and he could tell she was upset.

"What happened?"

"Addie can't keep food down."

He sighed. "Do you want me to come?"

"No there is nothing we can do. wants to put her on special formula."

"Well maybe this is what she needs to get a jump start."

"Maybe. I think I may stay here for a little while."

"Okay I can relieve Linda and Nicky in a couple hours."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too."

Eddie then called Linda.

"Hey Eddie she's fine."

Eddie smiled. "I have no doubt. Addelyn took a bad turn so I was going to stay for a while. Jamie will be there in a couple hours."

"Okay stay with the girls."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few days Addie slowly stabilized. But it worried Eddie to no end. It also didn't help that she couldn't stay with them at the hospital like she use to. She only would stay for a couple hours while a someone watched Brooklyn. She had been home for over a week and was thriving but Eddie felt incomplete. Until one call changed everything.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eddie it's Karen."

Eddie immediately tensed and jumped to the worst conclusion. "What happened? Is it Addie again? Did Josie stop breathing?"

Karen laughed. "They're both fine. In fact they are ready to go home."

Eddie's heart started to beat faster and faster. "Really? Together?"

"Yes. has some conditions but he wants them to go home."

Eddie smiled. "Oh my God Jamie is going to freak."

Karen laughed. "And bring Brooklyn I want to see her."

"We can bring her?"

"She has to stay by my desk but yes you can bring her."

"Okay then we'll be there as soon as Jamie gets home from work."

"Alright i'll have everything ready."

Eddie hung up and ran over to where Brooklyn was in her Mamaroo.

"Brookie your Sissy's are coming home."

Brooklyn smiled u at her and kicked her little feet. Eddie ran around the house getting everything ready for the girls. She was anxious for Jamie to get home so she could tell him. When she finally heard him pulling into the garage she ran to the garage door and pulled it open before he had even reached it. He smiled as she threw herself at him.

"I missed you too."

She smiled. "They're coming home."

He paused. "Huh?"

"The girls. They're coming home!"

He smiled and hugged her tight. "Really?"

She nodded. "Karen called. They get to come home today."

"I'll go get their carseats."

He ran upstairs while Eddie changed Brooklyn into the outfit they had brought her home in. She fastened her in her carseat and had just put a purple floral minkie on her when Jamie walked down and cocked his brow.

"Brooke's coming?"

She nodded. "Karen wants to see her. She has to stay in the nurse area but..."

He nodded. "You ready?"

She smiled and kissed him. "More then ready."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karen was waiting for them when they walked into the NICU. She grinned as Eddie set Brooklyn on the desk.

"Well haven't you gotten big?"

Brooklyn smiled at her. Karen pulled her out of her seat gently.

"Aww do you remember me?"

Brooklyn reached towards her face. Eddie and Jamie walked into the nursery where Tara was with the girls.

"Are you ready for three of them?"

Jamie smiled. "More then ready."

She handed him Addie and then handed Eddie baby Josie. Eddie grinned and looked at her daughter. Josie had the most interesting looks. The twins had golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes. But Josie's hair was strawberry blonde and her eyes were a very light blue. She smiled up at her mother. Eddie then changed her into a white onesie with her name in turquoise writing, matching turquoise leggings, white socks and a turquoise bow headband. Jamie passed her Addie and she changed her into a white onesie with her name in hot pink writing, pink leggings, white socks and a matching pink headband bow. Jamie fastened them into their carseats and Eddie put blankets over them and smiled at the girls all lined up. Karen walked them through 's instructions then had them sign all the forms. When they were done she was teary eyed.

"I am really going to miss these girls. Promise you'll bring them back to visit?"

Eddie nodded. "Of course." She hugged her. "Thank you so much."

She then hugged Tara. Jamie hugged them as well and then they were released. Eddie carried Addie while Jamie carried the other two. By the time they made it out to the car he made a face.

"I think I need to be hitting the gym."

She laughed. She climbed into the car and secured Addie in the third row before sliding out and letting Jamie secure the other two. The ride home was surprisingly quiet. Jamie grabbed his phone and called someone. Eddie cocked her brow but the question of who he was calling was answered in seconds.

"Hey Dad we're still having Pop's birthday dinner tonight right?...just checking...yeah everything is good...we'll see you tonight."

Eddie smiled. "You want to take all the girls?"

He nodded. "Of course."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you want to give the man another heart attack?"

He laughed. When they pulled into the garage they immediately carried the girls into the warm house. Eddie glanced at him while she unfastened the babies.

"We may need to move Josie to the back and put that seat down. It will be easier to get them in and out safely."

He nodded. "I'll do it now before I forget."

She set the girls in their Mamaroos side by side. Brooklyn was looking at her sisters with curiosity. Before they left for dinner Eddie was packing the diaper bag when she saw Addie making a face.

"What's wrong Addie Bear?"

Addie looked at her mother and smiled. Then Eddie smelled something and groaned.

"Really?"

She grabbed the baby and laid her on a blanket on the living room floor. She pulled off her leggings and onesie before yelling.

"Jamie! Can you bring me down the wipes and a diaper?"

He appeared a minute later and handed her the stuff. He cocked a brow.

"What's with the face?"

Eddie smiled at Addelyn. "Let's show Daddy what you did." She lifted her daughter gently and turned her around. "Do you want to change this?"

Jamie made a face. Addie was still pooping and it was coming out of her diaper. Eddie took the diaper off and cleaned her up. She redressed her then handed her to Jamie. He kissed her head.

"Thank you for saving that one for Mommy."

Eddie rolled her eyes. "You ready?"

"Let's load up."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they walked into the Reagan's kitchen it was empty but they heard everyone talking. Jamie led the way into the dining room carrying only Brooklyn.

"Happy Birthday Pop."

Henry smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Are you ready for your gift?"

"After dinner."

"Oh I think you'll want it now."

He cocked a brow and turned. Eddie walked in carrying the other two babies. Everyone gasped. Nicky got out of her chair and took Addie's carseat for her. Eddie looked at Jamie.

"We both need to hit the gym."

He chuckled. "Not so easy is it?"

She nodded. They unfastened the girls and let everyone hold them. Josie was handed to Danny and she started to make a face. Danny then stood.

"Okay i'll give you to your Dad if your doing that."

Jamie shook his head. "Oh no Uncle Danny she really likes you."

Danny made a face and grabbed what he needed from the diaper bag before walking into the hallway. He was quiet until.

"What do you feed this kid?!"

Eddie laughed. When he returned Josie was overly happy. She smiled up at him. He scowled.

"It's a good thing you're cute."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I wanted to explain a coupe things. Mamaroos are an actual thing you can look them up if you want. They are amazing. I work in a nursery and these things are amazing! And minkie is short for a minkie blanket. Just thought that this might help. Next chapter coming soon XOXO- Sissy**


	16. Chapter 16

Eddie and Jamie quickly got over the joy of bringing all the girls home. They were stressed all the time. Brooklyn and Addelyn were always either extremely happy or extremely mad. Then Josie was easy but her oxygen and all of her medications were difficult to deal with. It didn't help matters that after three days home Jamie had to go back to work. He was extremely hesitant to leave Eddie alone but they really had no choice. The first day Eddie really thought she was loosing her mind. After the first week she knew she had. She had poured orange juice into her cereal. She was at the end of her rope when Zoe called.

"Hey Girlie."

Eddie sighed. "You have five minutes before a baby starts screaming their head off."

"Well aren't we a little cranky."

"Cranky? I was cranky yesterday."

"Well maybe you need a break? Come by and see me. I want to see the babies and...Wade is here."

Eddie's heart almost stopped. "Wade? When did he get out?"

"A few months ago."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I know how you feel about him. I thought you'd freak and you having issues with your pregnancy...are you mad?"

"No. But I will come over with the girls."

"Great. I'll put the dogs away before they get here."

Eddie packed up the diaper bag and loaded the girls into the car all by herself. On the way to Zoe's Addie started crying. Eddie sighed and turned on their baby Einstein cd. That calmed her slightly. Eddie pulled into the parking garage for Zoe's building and got a visitors pass. She texted Zoe and she appeared next to the car a few minutes later. She smiled and hugged Eddie when she climbed out of her truck.

"Hey long time no see."

Eddie smiled. "Can you carry a baby?"

"Of course."

Eddie handed Brooklyn to Zoe along with the diaper bag so she could manage Addie and Josie. They rode the elevator up to Zoe's floor. Zoe opened the door to her apartment and led the way inside. Soon they were setting the babies in the living room. Eddie started to unbuckle them when a tall blonde guy walked into the room. He paused and almost choked on his bottle of water.

"Eddie?"

She glanced up. "Wade."

She pulled Josie out of her carseat and handed her to Zoe. Wade sat down on the couch and looked at the girls.

"So do I get to hold one or do you need a breathalyzer first?"

She rolled her eyes and handed Addie to him. She had just pulled Brooklyn out when she heard an odd sound.

"What the heck was that?"

Zoe groaned. "Titan. Just ignore him."

Eddie nodded and sat in the empty arm chair. They had just started chatting when Eddie heard the sound again.

"Did you get a bigger dog. Last time I was here you had Lulu and Suki your yorkies."

"I still have them. They're in my room and Titan is in the guest room."

"When did you get him?"

"A couple weeks ago. I found him in the back alley when I was coming home from the club."

"And you just brought him inside?"

"No I took him to the pound first but they couldn't find a microchip and his collar was just a chain. They gave him a clean bill of health. Then they told me that since he's a pitbull if I left him there he would most likely be put down within 48 hours."

Eddie nodded. "So you kept him."

"Yeah but I may have to take him to the pound anyways."

"Why?"

"He's way too much for me to handle. My apartment is way too small, Lulu hates him, and he has too much energy for me."

Eddie heard Titan bark again. "Do you care if I look at him?"

"Go ahead. Just be careful he likes to bolt."

She nodded, set Brooklyn in her carseat and opened the guest room door. A beautiful blue pitbull looked at her from his spot on the bed. He then stood and walked over to her. She smiled and knelt in front of him. She let him sniff her hand before she petted him.

"Aren't you a pretty boy?"

Titan wagged his tail happily. He then snuck passed her and walked into the living room. He went up to Brooklyn and smelled her. Before Eddie could pull him away he laid down in front of the carseat content. Zoe's jaw dropped.

"He has never acted this calm."

Eddie shrugged. "He seems to like me."

They changed the subject. Zoe went to get something from her room leaving Wade and Eddie in an awkward silence. He hesitated before breaking it.

"So have you gone to visit your Dad recently?"

She threw him a look. "Visit yours?"

Zoe walked back out and handed her a pink gift bag. "I had too."

Eddie rolled her eyes and pulled out three little Christmas outfits for the girls.

"Aww I love them. And just in time."

"I knew you would."

Just before Eddie left she looked at Titan and sighed.

"Zoe don't take him to the shelter."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to talk it through with some people but...I want to take him."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That afternoon Eddie called her grandmother who was more then happy to allow them to have a dog. Then she called the girls pediatrician to ask his opinion. He thought it was a good idea so that the girls could get use to animals while they're young. She called Zoe and told her yes. That evening Jamie came home and grabbed a screaming Brooklyn from her Mamaroo.

"How was your day?"

She shrugged. "I got out of the house for the first time."

"Wow. That's great."

"I just went to Zoe's but it was fun I guess."

"You guess?"

She sighed and pulled her casserole out of the oven and set it on the counter before sighing.

"My brother is staying with her."

He paused. "I thought you said he was arrested for drug possession?"

"He was. He got out four months ago."

"And he's living with Zoe?"

"They use to date."

He nodded. "Are you okay with all of that?"

"I don't have much of a choice do I?"

He adjusted Brooklyn and rubbed her back soothingly. "Look I don't know everything tat happened between you guys, but he is your family."

She sighed. "I know and he was pretty good with the girls. Maybe I can give him a second chance."

"That's the spirit."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	17. Chapter 17

"Jamie can you grab Josie?"

He walked into the family room and scooped a screaming Josie off the floor. He watched as Eddie placed a star on top of their Christmas tree. He smiled.

"Wow that looks great."

She looked at him unsure. "Really?"

"It's perfect."

She smiled and stepped off the ladder. She took Josie and bounced her lightly.

"So what are you getting your dad?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe a wallet?"

"You got him a wallet for his birthday last year."

"I did?"

She nodded. He groaned.

"He's just so hard to buy for. All he has is work and family he has no hobbies."

"Well he likes to read. Why don't we get him a book?"

"Yeah but what if he doesn't like the book then he'll be forced to read a book that he doesn't like."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay no to the book. Did he have any hobbies when you were a kid?"

He thought. "He use to put together model cars. But he hasn't done that in years."

"Well maybe he can get back into it."

"Maybe."

"What about Danny?"

"Easy just get him a big salami."

She rolled her eyes and looked at Josie. "Daddy is really not good at this is he?"

She giggled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was wrapping gifts when Zoe called her.

"Hey Zoe."

"Hey girl. When do you want me to drop him off?"

Eddie checked and made sure that the shower was running. "We are going to midnight mass with Jamie's family tonight so...around 1:30?"

"That works. Wade and I are going to be passing that area around then."

"Thanks so much for doing this."

"Well I wouldn't be if we weren't going to be at my parents place for Christmas Eve dinner. We won't get home until 3am."

"That sucks."

"Can you even go to Midnight Mass? You're not Catholic."

"I know but Jamie's family makes a big deal out of it and he wants the girls to be there."

"Well have fun. I'll see you later."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was dressed in a red short sleeve flare dress with short black heels. Her hair was curled and her makeup done. She walked downstairs carrying the girls outfits when Jamie saw her. He smiled.

"Wow."

She looked down. "Is it too much? I can change."

"No you look amazing."

She smiled. "It could be because I am not in sweats that are covered with milk stains."

He laughed and kissed her softly. They dressed the girls in matching red and black plaid dresses, white tights, black maryjanes and black headband bows. They then fastened them into their carseats and headed off to church. Eddie glanced at Jamie on the way there.

"So do I need to like drink blood or something?"

He looked at her like she was nuts. "It's not actual blood. When we take communion it is called the Blood of Christ but it's really wine. Then the Body of Christ is bread."

"Oh."

He smiled. "You'll be fine. Just watch the girls around the candles."

They parked and Jamie looked at her.

"I think we should just carry them in."

She nodded. They unbuckled the girls and Eddie wrapped their blankets around them. Jamie carried in Josie and Brooklyn while Eddie grabbed Addie and the diaperbag. They walked into the church and quickly found the other Reagan's. Frank smiled.

"You made it."

Jamie nodded and looked at Danny. "Do me a favor? Take a niece."

He smiled and took Brooklyn. Eddie set her bag down and adjusted Addie on her lap. Jamie held onto Josie while Danny and Linda played with Brooklyn. Erin smiled.

"Their dresses are adorable."

Eddie nodded. "But lets see how long the shoes last."

They settled down and the priest started. When he past out candles Eddie was hesitant. Jamie lite hers and they watched the girls carefully. Josie looked at Jamie's in amazement. Brooklyn didn't seem to notice much and Addie was to busy chewing on her hand to care. Halfway through the service Addie fell asleep along with Josie. Brooklyn however was starting to fuss. It was way past their bedtime. She squirmed and pulled at her dress. She started to whine and Danny handed her to Jamie to calm her down. Eddie handed him a bottle for her and that seemed to settle her slightly. Then she started to cry again. Eddie took her and snuggled her next to Brooklyn. After she wrapped her in a blanket she settled and fell asleep. When the service was finally finished Jamie smiled.

"They did okay."

She nodded. "They just can't stay up late."

He nodded. She handed Addie to Erin. They were in the line to leave when the priest smiled at Jamie.

"I take it these are the little ones Henry has been telling me so much about?"

Jamie smiled. "Yes they are."

"They are very well behaved."

"Thank you."

He extended his hand to Eddie. "Father Matthew Parks."

"Edit Janko."

"So Edit are you and Jamie going to get the babies christened?"

"We've been talking about it."

Jamie explained. "We wanted to be able to do it all at once and with them being in the NIC it was difficult to set a date."

He nodded. "Well I would be happy to do it. Just let me know when."

They nodded and left. Erin helped them load the girls in the car. When they got home they unloaded quickly and thankfully Jamie volunteered to change the girls into their pajamas. Eddie waited in the garage. When Zoe and Wade pulled up she waved and motioned for them to be quiet. Zoe jumped out and spoke.

"Where do you want him?"

"I was going to put him in the laundry room for the night. Jamie won't be able to hear him and he doesn't really go in there. Is he calmer in his kennel?"

"Not really he's calmer out of it."

She nodded. Wade brought Titan out of the truck and helped them get him into the laundry room. Eddie had moved everything off the floor so he had a large space. Zoe laid his dog bed down and fixed his food and water bowl.

"I packed his treats and toys. He didn't have a lot."

Eddie nodded and took off his leash. "He'll be fine for tonight."

They hugged Eddie goodbye and left. Eddie went upstairs and crawled into bed next to Jamie.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie woke up Christmas morning and found that she was snuggled into Jamie's chest. She carefully pulled away and made her way downstairs. She gave Titan fresh food and water before starting coffee. She stepped in the kitchen and grinned. Outside their was a fresh blanket of snow. It wasn't a ton but it was pretty. She also saw the girls gifts from "Santa" all laid out. She pressed the start button just as the babies started to cry. She walked back upstairs and found Jamie changing Addie's diaper while the other babies laid crying. She smiled and looked in at Josie.

"Merry Christmas girls."

Josie grinned and kicked her little feet. Eddie then looked in on Brooklyn who was still curled up under her blanket. Jamie kissed her cheek as he handed off Addie. She kept the girls in their pink fleece santa sleepers. They carried them downstairs and sat them up using their boppy pillows. Jamie was about to pour coffee when Eddie wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed the hollow of his back.

"Are you ready for your gift from Santa?"

He turned his head and grinned. "Your children are watching."

She laughed. "Mind out of the gutter." She walked into the hall and had her hand on the laundry room door. "Are you ready?"

He cocked his brow. "For what?"

She smiled wickedly and opened the door. Titan ran straight to Jamie. Jamie's face lite up and he knelt down to pet him.

"Where did you? How did you...?"

She smiled and petted Titan. "Zoe had him and couldn't keep him and he gave me that look."

He chuckled. "Thank you. He's perfect."

"And he already likes the girls."

They watched as Titan walked into the family room. He sniffed each of the girls before laying down in front of them content. Jamie laughed. They sat down with the girls and helped them open their gifts. They had kept things very simple since they weren't going to remember this Christmas anyways. When they finished they ate a quick breakfast before getting ready to go to Frank and Henry's. Eddie dressed the girls in the Santa outfits Zoe had given them. They each had on a little white headband bow as well. Eddie threw on a red sweater and jeans. They were getting ready to leave when Jamie handed her something. A box wrapped in shiny red paper.

"What's this?"

He shrugged. "I think Santa left it in the back."

She cocked her brow and unwrapped in. Inside the box was yet another box and then another, then another. By the fifth box she looked at him frustrated.

"What is it?"

He smiled. "Keep going."

When she finally opened the seventh box it was empty. Except for writing on the bottom. It read, "Will you marry me?". She gasped and looked. Jamie had gotten down on one knee and had pulled out a diamond ring. He smiled.

"So will you marry me?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Of course yes."

He stood grinning. He slid the ring onto her left hand and kissed her. She then smiled.

"You just had to make me frustrated didn't you?"

He laughed. "I just thought it was funny."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They walked into The Reagan house and were hit with the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Jamie smiled.

"Dad?"

"Living room!"

They walked in and found everyone waiting. Sean looked at them.

"Took you guys long enough." He turned to his grandfather. "Will you please open my gift now?"

Jamie smiled and set Addie on the floor. Eddie copied with the other two girls.

"Well before we do Sean we have an announcement."

Nicky made a face. "Please tell me it's not another baby."

Eddie looked at her. "That's not even funny."

Jamie kissed her cheek and smiled. "We're engaged."

Everyone congratulated them. Then Sean spoke again.

"Grandpa now..."

Frank turned away from hugging Eddie. "Okay Sean hand me your gift."

They started opening gifts. Eddie was amazed at everything the girls received. They were definitely spoiled. Eddie was so distracted in helping the girls open their gifts that she didn't notice Jack nudging her.

"Eddie I think Aunt Erin wants you to pen her gift."

Eddie turned. There was a small pile of gifts for her and Jamie. She settled Addie in her lap and opened the gift from Erin. She gave her a bunch of bath items, some candles, and a fluffy robe. She smiled and thanked her. She handed Jamie the gifts addressed to him. He handed Brooklyn and Josie the tissue paper out of a bag as he pulled out a sweater from Erin. Then he opened a gift card from his dad. Frank smiled.

"I believe you two have earned a night alone."

Jamie smiled. "Thank you."

Nicky grinned. "I'll babysit the little monsters."

He nodded. By the time everyone was finished the living room was covered in wrapping and tissue paper. Then they sat down and ate as much food as they could. It was the best Christmas Eddie had in a long time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	18. Chapter 18

The day after Christmas Eddie was playing with the girls in the family room when she got an unexpected phone call.

"Janko."

"Hello Eddie."

Eddie paused. "Hey Mom."

"I was wondering if you and Jamie were coming for dinner tonight with the girls?"

"I told Gram that I would."

"Well I was just checking. I know things have been pretty tense between you and I and you and your brother but it's Christmas. Besides I've never seen my granddaughters."

"We'll be there."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie and Jamie hesitated in the car. He looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm just bracing myself."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "They're your family."

"My dysfunctional family."

He chuckled and they carried the girls up to the door. Eddie didn't bother to knock.

"Mom?"

"Den!"

They walked to the back of the house and found a group of people gathered. Jamie set Josie's carrier down and the bag of gifts they had brought. Eddie looked at Jamie and motioned to a tall blonde woman.

"Jamie this is my mom Katerina Janko."

Jamie extended his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same here. This is my mother Edit or Baka if you prefer."

Jamie cocked a brow. "Baka?"

Eddie explained. "It's Serbian for grandmother."

He nodded and smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you Baka."

She nodded. Another blonde woman smiled.

"I'm Eddie's Aunt Malina." She motioned to two blonde teenage girls on the couch. "These are my daughters Mia and Lauren."

He nodded. Gram stood and hugged him.

"I can't believe you guys came."

Eddie made a face. "I told you that we would."

She smiled and knelt down in front of the carseats. "Oh look at how cute they are."

Eddie unbuckled them and handed her mom Addie, her Gram Josie and she held onto Brooklyn. They turned when the door opened. Zoe and Wade walked in. Zoe squealed and hugged Eddie tight before taking Brooklyn. Wade held his hand out to Jamie.

"Wade Janko."

"Jamie Reagan."

They sat down and ate dinner. Jamie didn't know what half of it was but it was good. Then they opened gifts. Jamie noticed that Eddie's family was much quieter then his and they also spoke in Serbian a lot to Baka. He guessed that her English wasn't all that great. When they got home that night Jamie looked at her.

"Your family is..."

"I know they're weird. We really don't talk all that much."

"I got that impression."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie walked into the station the next day and was confronted by a fellow officer.

"What the hell Reagan?"

Jamie looked at him. "What do you think I did this time Hall?"

He dropped his voice. "Solman just got reassigned because we have a relationship and kept it on the DL. The other night we had a few too many and ended up making out and two guys told Renzulli."

"And that has to do with me how?"

"You and Janko! You have kids with her and still neither one of you is getting reassigned. I bet it's cause your daddy is the commissioner."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "No it's not. She is getting a new partner when she comes back from leave."

"But you get to stay at the same division."

"That was Renzulli's call not mine."

"But still I bet your dad pulled strings." He raised his voice again. "After all rules don't apply to you Reagans!"

He walked away and Jamie sighed. When he got home he went straight to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Eddie watched him as she changed Josie's diaper on the family room floor. He flopped onto the couch and pulled a baby toy out from underneath of him. Titan jumped up next to him. Eddie raised her brows.

"Want to talk about it?"

He sighed. "Lets just say Hall ran his mouth."

"He always does. What about this time?"

"You and me."

"What about us?"

"He and Solman apparently have been dating on the DL. Renzulli found out and transferred Solman to another division."

"Oh and I am not being transferred."

"Exactly."

"He doesn't think that your dad did something to keep us at the same division does he?"

"Yes he does."

"But your dad didn't do anything did he?"

"No he didn't. Renzulli made his decision based off the fact that we remained professional."

She nodded and kissed Josie's face. "Well ignore him then."

"Easier said then done."

Eddie grabbed Brooklyn and handed her to Jamie. "Daddy worries too much doesn't he?"

Jamie smiled and snuggled the baby in to his side. She reached her little hand out and patted Titan's head. He wagged his tail. Jamie smiled at Brooklyn.

"Brookie likes Titan."

Eddie nodded. "Just like her Daddy."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was finishing up laundry when her phone started beeping. She looked and saw that Josie's heart monitor was going off. She ran up the stairs and into the girls nursery. She looked in Josie's crib and saw to her horror that Josie's lips were turning blue. Before she could even grab her phone she heard sirens. She was confused but she didn't care. She heard them bang on the door and she yelled.

"Upstairs!"

Three EMTs came into the room. They looked at her.

"How old is she?"

"Almost eight weeks."

They nodded and started checking her. Finally a woman looked at her.

"We need to take her now."

Eddie looked the other girls were awake and crying due to all the commotion. She spoke quickly.

"I need to call someone to sit with them."

"You can meet us at the hospital."

Eddie spoke harshly. "I am not leaving her."

She dialed quickly and got ahold of Frank's office.

"Commissioner Reagan's office."

"Yes this is Eddie Janko."

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"I need someone at our house immediately. I need to go with one of the girls to the hospital and I can't leave the other two."

"I'll send a car to get Henry and have him sit there."

"Thank you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Baker opened Frank's office door and found him talking with Erin and Danny. He saw the look on her face.

"Who is it?"

"Officer Janko called. One of the babies is in cardiac arrest and is on the way to the hospital. I sent a squad to pick up your father and he is sitting at Jamie's house with the other two babies."

Erin clapped a hand to her mouth. "Does Jamie know?"

"I don't know. Officer Janko seemed frazzled."

Danny spoke. "I'll call him."

Frank stood. "No i'll go get him." He turned to Erin. "Could you and Linda go to their house and sit with the other babies."

Baker handed him his coat and then he left the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie was finishing his paperwork when he saw his fellow officers standing at attention. He looked around and saw his father walking in with Danny. He stood at attention until his father dismissed them. He looked at his son carefully and Jamie knew something was wrong.

"What happened?"

Frank spoke quietly. "One of the babies in the hospital. I am going to take you there."

Jamie felt like his knees were going to give out. Frank spoke.

"I'll take you."

He nodded and grabbed his jacket. He followed his dad and Danny into the car. He wanted the car to go faster. He knew they were going as fast as they could with the sirens on. He glanced at Danny.

"What about the other girls?"

"Grandpa, Linda and Erin are with them."

He nodded. When they arrived at the hospital Jamie didn't wait for the car to stop. He jumped out and ran into the hospital. He spoke to the woman at the desk and then jumped onto the elevator. When the doors opened he ran to the desk and spoke to the nurse.

"Reagan?"

"Rm 402."

He found the room and saw doctors and nurses crowded around a bed. Eddie was against the wall crying. She saw Jamie and ran to him. She buried her head into his chest.

"It's Josie."

He held her and watched the doctor's carefully. One finally looked at them.

"Her airway is blocked. We need to intubate."

Jamie paused and thought quickly. "Dr. Newmen is her cardiologist. I want him to look at her."

"Okay but first we need to stabilize her."

"I don't want to tube her if we can avoid it. Can we give her an oxygen mask?"

"We can try but intubation is the best option."

Jamie grabbed his phone and dialed. "Dr. Newmen please...tell hi it's Jamie Reagan and it's an emergency...Dr. Newmen Josie's airway is blocked and they want to intubate her...yes I asked them that...okay thank you."

Jamie looked at the doctor.

"Dr. Newmen wants an oxygen mask on her. he's on his way now."

"He has no privileges here."

Just then a nurse walked in and whispered to him. He sighed and nodded.

"Oxygen mask it is."

Eddie walked over to Josie and grabbed her hand. "It's okay Josie."

The baby looked tired and scared. Jamie rubbed her head as he sat down. He felt helpless.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Frank and Danny were in the waiting room when an EMT walked over.

"Excuse me are you Mr. Reagan?"

Frank nodded. "I am."

"That is a very smart dog you have sir. It looks like he dialed 911."

Frank raised his brows. "My son's dog called 911?"

"Yes almost like he was trained to do it."

Frank looked at Danny who simply shrugged.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	19. Chapter 19

Eddie and Jamie stayed with Josie all night. Dr. Newmen determined that Josie had a blue spell otherwise known as cyanosis. It was due from her lungs not working properly. It was most likely from all the respitory help she needed after birth. He told them it was pretty normal for premis. They kept her over night and released her in the afternoon. Danny came and picked them up. Eddie rode in the back with Josie and watched her carefully. She eventually glanced at Danny.

"So Titan called 911?"

He nodded. "That's what the 911 operator said. I listened to the tape myself all you hear is heavy panting and them him barking."

Jamie was surprised. "Someone had to have trained him to do that."

"Zoe said she took him to the shelter when she found him. He had no collar or microchip and no one claimed him. He was also skin and bone."

"I don't doubt that. He was a hero though."

Danny chuckled. "Dad should give him a metal."

Eddie rolled her eyes. When they got to their house Linda was waiting for them with Henry. She smiled as they set Josie's carrier down and Eddie grabbed her.

"The other two are still napping. I put them down about an hour ago."

Henry was sitting on the couch petting Titan. "This dog is great."

Jamie smiled and knelt down. He petted Titan and let him lick his face. "Yeah he saved Josie."

Josie looked at Titan and started to squeal. Eddie laughed and knelt down. She held her out and let Titan sniff her. Josie held her hand out and let him lick it. Eddie was so grateful for a dog named Titan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Josie recovered fairly quickly which was a relief to Jamie and Eddie. Everytime they thought that they had a handle on raising three babies something like Josie's episode happened. But today Eddie had an idea to try something new. She walked into the family room and looked at Jamie.

"Hey we're out of diapers, milk, formula for Addie, coffee and about a hundred other things."

"Okay. Make a list and i'll run to the store."

"Or we could do the normal thing and just take the girls."

He started laughing and then saw the look on her face. "Oh you're serious."

"We need to do normal things again."

He thought about it for a minute before nodding. "Okay we'll go."

Eddie dressed the girls in warm clothing and loaded them into Jamie's car. Then they drove to the local market. Eddie put Josie and Brooklyn into her tula double baby carrier. Jamie set Addie into a shopping cart and then led the way inside. The girls did surprisingly well. By the time they left Jamie had to admit that he was wrong.

"They did great."

Eddie smiled and looked at Brooklyn. "Daddy has no faith in you girls does he?"

Brooklyn smiled and kicked her feet. Jamie rolled his eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later Eddie took a big step on her own. She loaded all the girls into the car by herself and drove into the city. She then loaded them in their triple stroller and wheeled them into the station. She knocked on Renzulli's office door. He glanced up and smiled.

"Janko. Come in."

It took her a couple of tries to get the stroller into the room but she eventually succeeded. Renzulli cocked his brow and then smiled at the girls.

"Jeez I see pictures of them all the time but in person..."

She nodded. "They're getting too big. You needed me to sign a few things?"

"Yes. The PC sent these over for your temporary leave. Right now you are considered to be on maternity leave. So this will allow you to stay home for a year."

She nodded and took the paperwork. She started filling it out when one of the girls started fussing. She turned and saw it was Addie. She grabbed her and settled her on her lap. Renzulli smiled.

"Never a peaceful moment is there?"

"Nope. Someone is always hungry or wet or wants to be held."

"Wow. I don't know how you and Reagan do it."

"One day at a time."

He chuckled. When Eddie finished she wheeled the girls out of Renzulli's office and ran into Officer Kara Walsh. She smiled.

"Hey Eddie." She knelt down and smiled. "Hey there cuties."

Eddie smiled. "On patrol today?"

"Yeah I jut brought in a felony collar. Reagan's at his desk."

She nodded and led the girls over. Jamie looked up and saw them. He looked at Eddie surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

She locked the wheels on the stroller and sat at her desk. "Signing paperwork." She handed him her papers. "I am officially on leave."

He nodded. "Are you okay?"

She nodded sadly. "I know I had to do it and part of me wants to do it but there is still the part of me that..."

"Prefers to be in a uniform carrying a gun instead of at home watching Baby Einstein?"

"Exactly."

He smiled and kissed each of the girls. Josie whined until he grabbed her. He smiled.

"Did you miss Daddy?"

She smiled up at him. Eddie rolled her eyes.

"Daddy's girl through and through."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunday dinner was fairly typical. Frank and Erin were at odds over a topic while Danny and Henry threw in their two cents. Eddie just sat back watching them hash it out. Nicky looked over during dessert and then made a face.

"Umm what is she doing?"

Jamie looked over where the girls were sitting in their carseats. Addie was sucking on her paci content, Josie was asleep but Brooklyn was making a funny face and sitting oddly still. He groaned.

"No Brookie."

Eddie smiled. "Your turn."

Sean looked between them. "For what?"

"She has a dirty diaper."

Sean shrugged. "Jack and I can change her."

Linda and Danny looked at them as did everyone else. Jamie spoke.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah how bad can it be?"

Jack nodded. "Can we?"

Jamie held both hands up. "Knock yourselves out."

They stood. Jack grabbed Brooklyn carefully from her carseat while Sean grabbed the diaper bag. Nicky pulled out her phone and stood. Erin looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh like we aren't going to need evidence of this?"

Henry chuckled. "Go."

For a few minutes everything was quiet but then they heard Sean yell.

"Spray her butt with the faucet."

Jamie raised his brows while Eddie and Linda both broke out into fits of giggles. Then they all heard.

"Hey get a diaper or a towel quick!"

After that everyone started laughing. Nicky walked in a couple minutes later practically doubled over. She couldn't stop laughing.

"If we putt this on the internet we could make millions."

They all laughed harder. Then the boys walked in. Jack was holding Brooklyn out from his body as if she was a bomb about to go off. She was in nothing put a diaper that was secured with duct tape. Danny looked at them.

"Is that duct tape?"

Sean looked defensive. "I couldn't get the tabs to stick."

Jack handed Jamie a plastic bag. "It got all over her outfit."

Jamie nodded and set the bag aside. He took Brooklyn from them and settled her on his lap. He looked down at her.

"Was that scary?"

She looked at him and scowled. The entire table erupted with laughter yet again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	20. Chapter 20

Eddie and Jamie were relieved when the babies could finally hold their heads up on their own. It was much easier to carry them and take care of them when they didn't have to worry about one of their necks flopping. It also helped when they started sleeping through the night and could be moved into their nursery for bedtime and not just naptime. By the time spring came Eddie felt like she really had a handle on having the girls by herself. But their was one thing she wanted to do with the girls that she hadn't accomplished yet. She brought it up to Jamie on a Sunday afternoon as they were packing up to go to Frank and Henry's.

"I think I may take them tomorrow."

He raised his brows. "Seriously?"

She shrugged. "We've talked about it."

"Yeah talked but we never actually agreed to it."

"You don't want me to take them?"

"I never said that. I just don't want you trying to take them alone."

"What if I take someone with me?"

He thought for a minute then nodded. "Okay. I just want to make sure you're okay."

She smiled and kissed him. "I know and I love you for it."

When they were at dinner Linda glanced at everyone.

"Does anyone have anything panned this week?"

Nicky shrugged. "Same old, same old. Except my lecture hall professor is out on leave because she got ran over by a coffee cart so my Mondays are wide open for three weeks."

A few people laughed. Eddie looked at her.

"So you're free tomorrow?"

"Yup. Do you need help?"

"I was going to take the girls somewhere and Jamie wants someone to go with me but you don't have to come."

"Where are we going?"

Eddie hesitated before speaking. "Fort Dicks Correctional."

She became aware of all eyes on her. Danny spoke curious.

"Who is there?"

"My dad."

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot."

Eddie nodded. "He hasn't met the girls yet. I've sent him a few photos but I haven't gotten them there to see him."

Nicky nodded. "I'll go with you. I mean it's not like your dad is dangerous right?"

"He's not dangerous."

Jamie glanced over and saw Erin and Frank's concerned looks. "I spoke with the warden. They'll be in the family visiting center with two guards at the door. It will be as safe as visiting a jail comes."

She nodded. But later when they were doing the dishes she looked at him.

"Are you okay with your kids going into a prison?"

He nodded. "Eddie and I have gone back and fourth on this for months. We've really talked about the pros and cons. But the point of the matter is he is still Eddie's father and he is still the girls grandfather."

"Okay. As long as you are sure."

"As sure as I can get."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Eddie dressed the girls in matching grey cotton dresses with blue flowers on them, blue cardigans, grey moccasins, and blue headband bows. Nicky arrived just as Eddie was fastening them into the car. She smiled.

"Hey. Do you need a hand?"

Eddie nodded. "Can you buckle Brooklyn?"

She nodded and smiled at her cousin. "Hey Brookie. Don't you look pretty?"

When she finished she slid into the passenger seat and Eddie took off. They made it to Fort Dicks in under two hours for which eddie was grateful. The girls were beginning to get extremely fussy. Nicky helped Eddie load them into their stroller. Eddie was so glad they no longer had to be in carseats in the stroller and could sit up in their seats, it made the stroller easier to maneuver. When they walked in a guard looked at Eddie.

"Can I help you?"

She showed him her badge. "Officer Edit Janko. I'm here to visit Armin Janko."

He nodded. "I'll buzz you in."

When the door opened Eddie led the way to the security check point. They patted Eddie and Nicky down and then scanned them before scanning the stroller, diaper bag, and Nicky's purse. Then the guard looked at the babies and then Eddie.

"Are all of these yours?"

Eddie smiled and nodded. "They're triplets."

"Jeez. I need to pat them down."

She nodded. They lifted the girls out one by one and the guard patted them down. When he finished he led them into a brightly lit room with a couch, a few folding chairs, a bucket of toys, a shelf of books, and one large window with bars on it. Eddie laid a blanket on the floor and laid the girls down on it. She had just finished when Armin was led in. The guards took his shackles and cuffs. Armin smiled.

"Eddie."

Eddie smiled and hugged him. She then motioned to Nicky.

"This is Jamie's niece Nicky."

He extended his hand. "Armin Janko."

She smiled and shook his hand. "Nicky Reagan- Boyle."

He then looked at the girls. "Wow they look much bigger in person."

She nodded. "They are growing so fast."

"So which one is which?"

"Josie is the red head. Then Brooklyn is by Nicky and the one in front of you is Addie."

They spent over an hour with Armin. When it was time to leave he hugged Eddie and nicky and went back without protest. Nicky understood when they got in the car why Jamie wanted someone with her. She broke down into tears. Nicky handed her a tissue and spoke quietly.

"Are you okay?"

Eddie nodded. "I spent 3 years not speaking to my father because I was so angry with him and felt so betrayed. Now I just wish he was out so we can move on."

"How much longer does he have?"

"His first parole hearing is this July. The fact he helped the feds gives him a leg up but...if he doesn't come out it will be another year."

She nodded. "Eddie you are the toughest person that I know. If anyone can get through this it's you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie felt better after visiting her dad. It was what she needed to do. Almost like she needed his approval of Jamie before she could be comfortable being more of a part of Jamie's family. Which happened a week after her visit to Fort Dicks. Someone rang the doorbell causing Titan to bark. Eddie made sure the girls were okay in there Mamaroos before answering. She grabbed Titan by the collar and found Garrett Moore standing there.

"Officer Janko."

"Deputy Commissioner Moore. Come in."

He stepped inside but Eddie kept a grip on the dog.

"Just let me put him in the laundry room."

"He's fine. My brother has a pit bull."

She nodded and let him go. Titan sniffed him then laid down. Eddie led Garrett into the family room and motioned for him to sit on the couch.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee, water?"

"No thank you, I just came from lunch." He smiled at the babies. "Frank has a picture of them behind his desk. He shows them off every chance that he gets."

"He does?"

"Yes. Very unlike Frank. I think these little girls have melted his heart."

She smiled. "So what can I do for you? Or did you need Jamie?"

"Actually I am here to speak with you. There is a fundraiser next week that benefits the police union. They have invited Frank and his entire family. They just want him there so he can pose for some photos with the donors, give a short speech and accept the check. But it is black tie and catered by the best restaurant in Manhattan. But the whole family includes Frank's grandchildren. Which is why Frank said I needed to talk to you and Jamie before confirming the entire family."

Eddie was stunned. "They actually want the girls there?"

"Just for the ceremony and they you can send them home before the dinner begins. Or they can stay it is entirely up to you and Jamie."

"Wow. Of course we'll come."

"Excellent. I'll let Frank know and make sure they have a way to get you all in and out safely."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie brought the dinner up to Jamie the next morning. She handed him his coffee and started pouring her own when she spoke.

"Garrett Moore came over yesterday."

Jamie looked up surprised. "Really? What did he want?"

"Apparently there is some big fundraiser for the Police Union Saturday and they invited your entire family including the grandkids. Your dad wanted him to check with us before just assuming that we would bring the girls."

he nodded. "What did you say?"

"I said that we would bring them for the ceremony then send them home before the dinner. Zoe can watch them."

He nodded. "That's fine with me. Are you sure that you're going to be comfortable with that?"

"Yeah it will be nice to get out of the house for a night."

"I meant more with having the girls there. We haven't really exploded them like that."

"Well it's not exploding them. It's just a ceremony."

He nodded. "Okay."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday rolled around and Eddie was starting to second guess taking the girls. Nicky, who didn't want to stay at the party anyways, jumped at the opportunity to take the girls home early. Frank arranged a car to take her, the boys and all three girls home. Baker was even going to ride with them to make sure they were safe. Even though that made Eddie feel better she still worried about publicity that could stem from people seeing the girls. She shook off the feeling and started getting herself ready first. She curled her hair and fixed her makeup before slipping into a navy chiffon gown with a plunging neckline. She then slid on silver strappy heeled sandals. She hesitated at her jewelry box. Her father had given her a diamond cuff bracelet and diamond teardrop earrings for her eighteenth birthday. She hadn't worn them since her dad got arrested and she figured out how he purchased them. But she decided to slip them on. She then walked into the girls room while they were napping. She stepped into their small walk in closet and looked at the small collection of dresses they had. She spotted ones that would work. She gently woke the girls. Soon they were each dressed in navy lace dresses, soft silver glitter maryjanes, and navy headband bows. She carried them downstairs one by one. Jamie looked up already in his tux and smiled at Addie.

"Aww don't you look pretty."

Eddie smiled. "Aww thanks babe."

He kissed her cheek. "Addie looks pretty. You are beautiful."

She smiled at the baby. "Daddy just saved himself."

Addie smiled. Jamie took her and then Josie to the car while Eddie grabbed Brooklyn. On their way to the event Jamie pulled at his collar. She smiled.

"You look nice."

He threw her a look. "I hate these monkey suits."

"Well then it's a good thing you're a cop and not a lawyer. You don't have to wine and dine clients."

He laughed. "True."

When he pulled up to the hotel a cop asked him to roll down the window.

"Id please."

Jamie pulled out his driver's license and badge. The cop nodded.

"Around back Mr. Reagan."

"Thanks."

Jamie pulled the car to where he indicated. Another cop stopped them at a gate and Jamie had to show his id yet again. Eddie spoke.

"Jeez this security is tight."

He nodded. "God only knows who the donors are."

They parked and Jamie helped Eddie out of the car. He then grabbed Addie and Brooklyn while Eddie grabbed Josie and the diaper bag. They followed the officer's instructions into the hotel. They were led into a small backroom where Danny, Linda, Jack, Sean, Nicky, and Erin were waiting. Linda smiled.

"Aww they look adorable."

She took Brooklyn from Jamie and laughed as the baby played with her necklace. Erin kissed Jamie's cheek and smiled.

"I'm shocked you brought them."

"Well they are leaving after the ceremony."

Frank and Henry walked in and Frank spoke.

"Well lets get this over with."

Danny chuckled. "That's the spirit Dad."

They were seated at two round tables close to the podium. Frank smiled and shook hands with different people who walked in. He only introduced a few to the family. Josie sat on Jamie's lap half asleep. Brooklyn sat with Nicky and was looking all around and then there was Addie. She was squirming in Eddie's lap and pulling at her headband. Eddie finally lifted her up slightly so she could see people. She was much happier that way. When a tall brunette woman in a red chiffon gown walked over. She smiled at Frank.

"I didn't think you would show up."

He stood smiling. "Now Kelly you know me better then that. When do I ever turn down a free meal?"

She laughed and kissed his cheek. She looked around and smiled.

"This must be your beautiful family."

He smiled proudly. "My children Danny, Erin, and Jamie. My father Henry. Danny's wife Linda and their boys Jack and Sean. Erin's daughter Nicky. Jamie's fiancé Eddie and their daughters Addelyn, Brooklyn, and Josie."

She smiled. "It is nice to finally meet you all." She leaned over and spoke to Addie. "And aren't you just adorable."

Eddie smiled and watched as Addie beamed at the woman. When she walked away Henry looked at Frank.

"Now I see why you never objected to a dinner with her."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Oh cut it out Pop. She's just...a nice lady."

Danny spoke into his scotch. "A very pretty lady."

When the ceremony started Frank snapped to attention. He gave a brief speech and shook hands stiffly with people. When they called the Reagan family to join Frank Eddie was going to sit in her seat and just send Jamie up with the girls. But he reached down and grabbed her hand. She stood next to him and held Addie as she looked out at the crowd. Once pictures were taken Frank turned to Nicky.

"You may leave. Baker is going to follow you with some uniforms. Keep your speed reasonable."

She nodded. And took Josie from Jamie. Eddie handed Addie to Jack along with the diaper bag. Danny spoke to his sons.

"Listen to Nicky and don't trash your uncle's house."

They nodded. Eddie had to admit that once the babies were gone, she had fun.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay let's be good for Mommy."

Eddie was unloading the babies from the car and putting them into their stroller. When they were all settled Eddie grabbed the diaper bag and steered them into the building. She was looking at the map in the lobby when her phone vibrated. She looked and smiled.

"Hey."

Jamie's voice rang through. "Hey how did they do?"

"I don't know yet we just got here."

"Oh I thought their appointment was for this morning?"

"It was but it got pushed back to 1:30."

"Okay. Well keep me posted."

"Will do."

She hung up and maneuvered the stroller onto the elevator. Thankfully they were alone. When she reached the proper floor she approached the woman at the desk. She smiled at her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I have Addelyn, Brooklyn and Josie Reagan for their appointment."

"Is this their first time here?"

"Yes. Dr. McClain referred us."

She nodded and handed Eddie three clipboards. "You'll need to fill these out."

Eddie positioned their stroller so the girls were facing her as she sat down and filled out all of their paperwork. Addie was starting to get fussy. Eddie looked up and sighed.

"Addelyn Marie calm down." Se reached into the diaper bag and pulled out one of their teething toys. "Here you go."

Addie took the toy and shoved it into her little mouth. When they were called back Eddie went into the exam room and looked at the nurse.

"Do yo need them in their diapers?"

"No they can stay in their clothes. Do any of them have brown eyes?"

"No. They all have blue."

"Okay then. I am going to give them the drops to dilate their eyes and it will take about 20 minutes for them to fully dilate. The doctor will come in while you're waiting to talk to you."

Eddie nodded. When the babies had to get their drops they all screamed. Eddie hated having to hold then down. When the nurse finished Eddie soothed the girls just as the doctor walked in. She looked nice and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Reagan. I'm Dr. Cooper."

Eddie smiled. "Umm it's Miss. Janko actually."

"Oh my apologies."

"Happens all the time."

"So we are just doing a preliminary check on all three of the girls. With them being preemies they are at a higher risk of eye problems. Now Dr. McClain told me that you expressed concern over one of the babies already?"

Eddie nodded. "My fiancé noticed that Josie has a lazy eye and not a lot of movement in that eye."

"Okay so when I examine Josie i'll look at it closely. Which eye is it?"

"Her left eye."

She nodded. "Okay. Well can I see Addelyn?"

Eddie unbuckled Addie and held her on her lap. Dr. Cooper smiled at her.

"Hi there pretty girl."

Addie smiled and leaned against Eddie's stomach. Dr. Cooper took her light and looked at Addie's eyes. She then turned and turned on a stuffed puppy that danced.

"Watch the puppy!"

Addie did and ignored the light being shined in her eyes. After a few minutes Dr. Cooper nodded.

"She looks good. Next is Brooklyn."

Eddie refastened Addie into her seat and grabbed Brooklyn. Brooklyn was not as cooperative as Addie. She wasn't big on strangers and was turning away from Dr. Cooper. But after a few minutes she was given the same result as Addie. When it came time for Joise Dr. Cooper noticed what Jamie had.

"Her left eye has very limited movement."

"Is it something that can be easily fixed?"

"Well we can try a few things and see if it fixes itself naturally. I want to see her back after their first birthday and if I don't see any changes we can talk other options. But for now i'll prescribe some special drops for her. You'll only have to use them once a day and just in the left eye. Also keep sunglasses on her when you're out and about. It will ease the strain."

Eddie nodded. When she got in the elevator to leave she sighed and looked at Josie.

"Josie Grace will you ever catch a break?"

Josie grinned up at her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie walked through the door and dropped his gym bag on the bench at the foot of the stairs. He walked into the family room and found Eddie sitting on the floor. The girls were all laid out on a blanket doing their tummy time with toys all around them. Titan jumped off the couch and ran up to Jamie. He petted him and then smiled at the babies.

"Are you all awake today?"

They all cooed. Eddie grinned up at him and kissed him softly. He sat down next to her and moved Addie so that her feet were no longer kicking Josie in the face.

"How did it go with the eye doctor?"

She sighed. "Well you were right. Josie has limited movement in her left eye."

He nodded. "Can it be fixed?"

"She gave us some eye drops for now. She wants to see them back after their first birthday. It could be something she grows out of."

He nodded and grabbed Josie. "Do you live to give us a heart attack?"

Josie smiled and reached her little hand towards his nose. He grinned and kissed her cheek. Eddie noticed Brooklyn making a very odd face. She looked like she was in deep concentration. Suddenly Brooklyn tipped onto her side and then became stuck. She squirmed and started to whine. Eddie laughed and pointed it out to Jamie.

"Look who is trying to roll over."

He looked at chuckled. He helped Brooklyn onto her back and saw what held her back.

"Aww did your paci get in your way? That's not fair."

Brooklyn looked up at him with the most pitiful look Eddie had ever seen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie was on patrol and was having a bad day. He and his partner had responded to at least six false reports. He was starting to get frustrated. Then he got a call from Danny. He sighed.

"Hey Danny."

"Hey Kid did you hear the call that just came over the air?"

"No what was it?"

"A bomb threat a block away from your place."

"Is it another false report?"

"No idea. Baez and I are on our way there now do you want us to check on them?"

"Yeah. I'll head over in that direction."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was flipping laundry when she started hearing sirens. She cocked her brow and looked out the window next to the front door. Titan perked up and followed her. Eddie then saw a car pull into her driveway and saw Danny walking up to the door. She opened it before he could knock.

"Hey Danny, Baez."

Danny looked stressed. "Where are the girls?"

"In their room asleep. Why?"

"A call came in around the block from here. Have you seen anything odd?"

"No it's been pretty quiet."

Just then a baby started crying. Danny and Baez stepped inside and she walked upstairs. She found Addelyn was wide awake and looking through the rails of her crib. Eddie reached down and grabbed her before she could wake the other two. She carried her downstairs and Baez smiled.

"These girls get cuter everyday."

Eddie nodded and looked at Danny. "So are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

He opened his moth when suddenly they heard a boom and the room started shaking. Titan barked and the other babies started crying. a couple picture frames on a nearby table fell off and shattered. Danny pulled his gun and looked out the door. Eddie ran up the stairs and into the nursery. The other girls were crying hysterically. A few things had fallen in their room. Baez stepped in behind her and took Addie. Eddie grabbed Brooke and Josie and held them close. Josie calmed quickly but Brooklyn still looked scared. When Eddie came back downstairs Jamie was coming through the front door. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and hugged him. He took Josie from her and sighed.

"The area is being secured. I had to have Dad call so I could get through."

Baez spoke to him. "Where is Danny?"

"Talking to the officers down the street. It looks like a bomb had been planted in a parked car."

Eddie snuggled Brooklyn into her neck and sighed. "Are their any casualties?"

"They're going door to door now but it looks like it was a small controlled blast."

She nodded. They settled the girls into their Mamaroos and Titan curled up on his bed. Eddie grabbed a dustpan and started cleaning up the broken glass. Before long Frank was walking through the front door with Gormley and Danny behind him. Frank looked at Jamie.

"Everybody okay?"

"The babies are a little shaken but they're okay."

He nodded. Gormley looked at Baez.

"Thankfully the car was empty. Bomb squad says if it had been full it would have taken out half the block."

"Any casualties?"

"No. The elderly man that lives in that house fell down the stairs when he went to see what happened but he is going to be okay."

"Did he know?"

"He barely leaves the house. He has a home health aid that is being debriefed now."

She nodded. Brooklyn started to fuss again. Eddie grabbed her and sighed.

"You're okay Brookie."

Brooklyn laid her hand on her mother's cheek and settled. Jamie looked at his dad.

"Why would someone plant a bomb in the middle of Brooklyn?"

"I have no idea. But I intend to find out."


	22. Chapter 22

Jamie walked into Danny's prescient and quickly found his brother sitting at his desk. He patted his shoulder.

"Hey Danny do you have a minute?"

Danny looked up. "Sure kid."

They walked into the break room and poured themselves coffee. Danny threw out his stirrer as he spoke.

"What's up?"

"I've been thinking a lot about that bomb. Could it have something to do with Donald Palmer?"

Danny shrugged. "Maybe. The bomb squad is still trying to reconstruct it. We'll know more then."

Jamie nodded. "I just keep thinking about the court house bombing. There is no clear evidence that he died in there."

"Yeah that is what the medical examiner said but I don't know what to do about it."

"Have you checked his last known address?"

"All three."

"And nothing?"

"Nothing. His family disowned him during the trial."

"Great."

"Why is this getting to you kid?"

"Because he almost killed me, Erin, Eddie and my girls."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie couldn't let it go. He was up late typing away on his computer. Eddie groaned and looked at the clock.

"Jamie it's 2am."

He glanced at her. "Sorry. I'm almost done."

She sat up and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at the Donald Palmer case again."

"Do you really think that he is behind the bomb?"

He sighed. "I don't know. But I think that it is too much of a coincidence."

She nodded. "Well can you give it a rest for tonight?"

He nodded and set his computer aside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where's Addelyn? Where's Addelyn? There she is!"

Addie giggled with delight. Eddie had all three girls on a blanket in the family room. Josie was on her stomach with her eyes glued to Baby Einstein, Brooklyn was content chewing on some teething keys, and Addie was having fun laughing at Eddie. She lifted her daughter and smiled.

"Are you girls ready for your nap yet because Mommy is."

Addie smiled at her. Eddie adjusted the baby on her hip and started making the girl's afternoon bottles. She was finishing one when she heard a thump. She looked and exclaimed.

"Brooklyn Faith!"

She ran into the family room and smiled at Brooklyn.

"You flipped over!"

Brooklyn looked at her mother like she was nuts. Brooklyn had been right next to Josie but now she was a good three feet away. Eddie grabbed her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you."

Brooklyn smiled and then whined until Eddie put her down. Once they were in their cribs for naptime Eddie started the dishwasher before sitting on the couch and folding the three baskets of laundry in front of her. She flipped on the news for some background noise. She was folding a baby blanket when her phone started vibrating. She glanced at the screen before answering.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey Danny just got the particulars back on the bomb."

"And?"

"And it is a match to the kind Palmer used."

"Maybe it's a copycat?"

"Not when it has his signature on it. He always carved his initials somewhere on the bomb. Police never released that."

Eddie paused. "But if it was Palmer why would he bomb a street in Brooklyn? What's his agenda?"

"Danny thinks that it could be payback for Dad putting him away. That street is 4 blocks from Dad's house and a block from ours."

"Jamie should we take the girls and get them out of here?"

"He's not after us Eddie. He's after my dad. But just in case Dad wants a uniform outside the house at all times."

"Great."

"Hey it's for the girls."

"I know."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunday dinner was awkward. There was an elephant in the room that no one wanted to talk about. Nicky glanced around before breaking the silence.

"So are we going to talk about it or not?"

Frank looked at her. "What is there to talk about?"

"A mad bomber trying to kill you?"

Jamie chimed in. "He's not mad Nicky. He's smart."

"But he has to be mad to blow people up."

Eddie shook her head. "He is a serial killer Nicky. A bomb is simply his weapon of choice."

Henry nodded. "Well said Eddie."

Danny looked at his dad. "We'll get him Pop."

"I know you will."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Too frilly."

"This one?"

"Feathers? I would look like a chicken."

Zoe rolled her eyes and grabbed another dress. "How about this?"

Eddie frowned. They were in a small bridal boutique looking at wedding dresses. Jamie and Eddie had decided on a small wedding with close friends and family. They had set a date for May 15th. It was in twelve weeks. Eddie grabbed a few dresses and headed towards the dressing room. she stepped into a dress and zipped it carefully. She spoke to Zoe through the curtain.

"Is there a dress in here that doesn't stand on it's own or make noise when I move?"

"Let me see it."

Eddie stepped out in a white tulle ball gown. Zoe smiled and clapped.

"You look like Cinderella."

"I look like a cupcake."

"Well I'm sure there is a dress here that you'll like. Somewhere."

She tried at least five different dresses until she finally found one. She slipped it on and looked in the mirror. It was a simple lace trumpet gown with a sweetheart neckline. As simple as it was she felt so beautiful in it. She stepped out and Zoe gasped.

"Oh my God! That's the one."

"I know."

"Eddie you look amazing."

Eddie looked at herself in the three way mirror. "Do you think Jamie will like it?"

"I think he is not going to want to wait to take it off of you."

Eddie rolled her eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Have you seen Josie's paci?"

"On the counter! Is my phone out there?"

"Yeah on the couch."

Eddie and Jamie were trying to actually get out the door on time with all of the girls. They were going to Danny and Linda's house for family game night, one of Nicky's ideas. Jamie had the girls loaded in their carseats while Eddie packed their diaper bag. When they finally got in the car Eddie sighed.

"I seriously hope that this will get easier."

He nodded. When they arrived they were the last ones to get there. They knocked and Linda answered quickly.

"Come on in. The pizza just got here."

They unloaded the girls and laid them on a blanket in the living room. As soon as everyone had their pizza Nicky stood smiling.

"Okay so this is a game they taught us at freshman orientation. It is suppose to help us bond."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I think we are bonded."

She threw him a look and passed out pens and paper. "Everyone writes down two truths about themselves and one lie. The rest of us will have to guess which is the lie and whose paper it is."

Everyone started writing and then put their papers in the jar Nicky was holding. Eddie looked at Jamie and whispered.

"Your dad looks like he'd rather have a root canal."

He chuckled. "I think he would too."

Nicky pulled out a paper and read. "I am a cop, I am a man, I am a chicken." She rolled her eyes and looked at Danny. "Uncle Danny something that we can't tell just by looking at you."

He shrugged. "How do you know it's mine? It could be Jamie's."

Nicky looked at Jamie who held his hands up.

"It's not mine. Just read another one."

She grabbed another paper. "I use to import Cuban cigars illegally, I've never had espresso before, and I hate jellyfish." She glanced up. "Any guesses on whose it is?"

Everyone was thinking until Henry chuckled. "Francis."

Frank rolled his eyes. "How did you know?"

"I remember the reason why you hate jellyfish." He looked at the others. "When he was about nine years old a jellyfish stuck to his face. It took two lifeguards to get it off. Then they had to pour vinegar on his face to take the sting out. He smelled like rotten eggs for three days."

Nicky looked at him. "So what is the lie?"

Frank smiled. "I never imported cigars."

Jamie laughed. "I thought that one was true."

"No I always get them as gifts. But I myself have never purchased them illegally."

Everyone laughed and enjoyed the rest of the game. It was times like this Eddie loved. Her family never had these warm fuzzy moments. She was grateful to be a part of a family that did for the sake of her girls.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	23. Chapter 23

As the wedding became closer Eddie started looking at ideas for how the girls could be involved. They couldn't crawl yet so someone would have to carry all of them down the aisle. But she came up with a much easier idea. Sean could pull the girls in a little wagon. Thing was how was she going to get them to sit still in the wagon? Jamie and Henry found the solution. They were building the wagon in Jamie and Eddie's garage while Danny watched from the step. He took a sip of his beer and spoke to Jamie.

"I would have the back be able to drop down. It would help when you put them in and then they can also play with it later on."

Jamie looked at Danny. "How about you come over here and help."

"Nah you're doing fine."

Jamie rolled his eyes. henry chuckled and looked at Jamie.

"So how are you going to get them to sit in here?"

Jamie looked. "Well what if we make little straps for them?"

"We need to measure them but yeah we can do it."

Danny stood. "I'll grab them."

He walked into the house and found Eddie washing some bottles while the babies played on the floor.

"I'm borrowing a kid."

Eddie cocked her brow. "Do I want to know why?"

"Measuring for the wagon."

She nodded. Danny grabbed Addie and carried her into the garage.

"Alright here's a kid."

Jamie smiled and took Addie from his brother. Henry measured her little legs and chuckled.

"We'll leave a little room for them to grow. They'll be what, 5 months old by the wedding?"

"6 months."

Danny looked at Addie and smiled. "They look like they're 2 months."

Jamie nodded. "Dr. McClain says it's normal for preemies to grow at a slower rate."

Henry stroked Addie's head. "They're perfect just the way they are."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was looking through the racks of clothes while Nicky maneuvered the triple stroller. She looked at Eddie frustrated.

"No wonder you leave them at home when you go shopping."

Eddie laughed. "It's easier if you stay in the main aisle."

"I was in people's way."

Eddie grabbed a dress and showed it to Nicky. "What do you think of these?"

Nicky made a face. "To frilly."

Eddie grabbed another but shook her head before even showing it to Nicky.

"To fancy."

Nicky spotted something and leaned over the stroller to grab it. "Ooh how about this?"

Eddie looked at the dress Nicky was holding up. It was an ivory tank dress with a blush colored flower sash. It was simple and beautiful. Eddie nodded.

"That's the one."

"They have three."

"Perfect."

Eddie then picked the girls out matching shoes. By the time they left the store the girls were getting grumpy. Eddie stopped in a café with Nicky for lunch. The girls settled down slightly once they were settled with blankets and were outside in the breezy spring air. Nicky glanced at the girls and then to Eddie.

"So when can they start eating actual food or baby food?"

"They probably could now but Jamie and I haven't really started them on it yet. We probably should."

Nicky sucked some water into her straw and transferred it into Brooklyn's mouth. Brooklyn smacked her lips together and then opened her little mouth for more. Nicky obliged. Eddie smiled and did the same thing for Josie and Addie. They all liked the cold water. When their food came out the girls sat content. Nicky hesitated before speaking with Eddie.

"So I was wondering...I would talk to my mom but she would freak out and Aunt Linda would tell everyone..."

"Nicky spit it out."

"I want to get on birth control pills."

Eddie almost choked. "What?"

"I want to get on the pill. I could go to the clinic by myself but I have no idea what kind of birth control I should ask for."

"Well I was on the pill when I got pregnant with the girls. The thing with the pill is you have to take it around the same time everyday or else it doesn't work."

"So what kind are you on now?"

"Well I tried the uterine implant for a while but then I went back on the pill. It may not be all that great but at least the side effects aren't as bad. I was going to try the implant but I don't like the idea of something being put in my arm. Then there's always the shots but those seem more like a hassle to me then a form of birth control."

Nicky nodded. "I figured that i'd try the pill first."

"Isn't your family against birth control?"

"No most Catholics are against birth control after marriage but our family really doesn't seem to care."

"Have you thought about talking to your mom about going?"

"I have but she would just think that I want the pill so I can have sex."

"Do you?"

"No. I want to have sex eventually but not right now. I just want to make sure that I am safe about it. I don't want an accident while I'm still in college."

Eddie nodded. "I get it. As much as Jamie and I love the girls we wish we had been married first."

Nicky smiled. "So you'll help me?"

"Sure."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie took Nicky to the free clinic a few days later. When she got home Jamie was changing Brooklyn on the floor. He glanced up and smiled.

"Mommy's home just in time to change Sissy."

Eddie rolled her eyes and grabbed Josie out of her Mamaroo. She laid her on the floor and Jamie glanced at her.

"Where were you today?"

"I took Nicky to the free clinic."

Eddie regretted the words as soon as she said them. Jamie looked at her stunned.

"Why? Is Nicky okay?"

"Are you promising not to freak out and tell someone?"

"I promise."

Eddie sighed. "Nicky wanted to get on the pill."

Jamie's jaw hit the floor. "What?! She's having sex?"

"No she just wanted to be on the pill just in case."

"In case of what?"

"In case she chooses to have sex."

He groaned. "I hate the thought of my little niece having sex."

"Well she's not little anymore."

"I know but still." He leaned over and made faces at Brooklyn. "You girls are never dating, ever."

Eddie rolled her eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie had the girls lined up in their newly assembled high chairs. Jamie handed her a baby spoon and sat down next to her.

"What do you want to start with?"

Eddie looked at the list Dr. McClain gave them. "We're suppose to start with something bland. So the rice cereal is probably the best bet."

Jamie poured some of their rice cereal into a bowl and handed it to her. Eddie spooned a little and transferred it into Brooklyn's mouth. The baby made a face and started trying to spit it out. Eddie laughed.

"I think Brooklyn isn't a fan."

He nodded and tried to give it to the other girls. The only one who seemed to remotely like it was Addie and she still only seemed to tolerate it. Next they tried strained peas and they all accepted those. Then they attempted to feed them bananas. They all loved them. The last thing they tried was sweet potatoes. They loved them as well. By the time they finished eating they had eaten an entire jar of sweet potatoes and 3/4 of the bananas. Eddie felt it was a promising start.


	24. Chapter 24

Eddie was fastening her earrings on when Jamie walked in.

"Eddie we're gonna be late."

She rolled her eyes. "They can't exactly start without us."

He came up behind her and zipped her dress. "The girls are in their carseats waiting."

She nodded and followed him downstairs. When they got to the church Jamie led her into a back room. Erin and Nicky were in there waiting. Erin looked at her watch.

"Cutting it close aren't you?"

Jamie nodded and handed her Josie. "Can you help us get them dressed?"

Nicky grabbed Addie while Eddie laid out the girls christening gowns. Soon they were all dressed in their long white lattice top gowns with matching headbands and being carried into the sanctuary. Jamie and Eddie walked up front with Danny and Nicky at their sides. Jamie held Addie and Brooklyn while Eddie held Josie. The priest smiled and stepped up front.

"Children are a gift from God. Psalm 127:3 proclaims that "Sons are a heritage from the Lord, children a reward from him." As believers we are called to recognize that children belong to God first and foremost. God gives children as gifts to parents. And each child is created in his image. Now since children are a gift from God, it is only just that children be dedicated back to God. In 1 Samuel 1 we are told that Hannah presented her son Samuel to the Lord. Just as Mary and Joseph brought baby Jesus to the temple in Jerusalem in order to present him before the Lord. In the same way that Jameson and Edit are presenting themselves and their daughters before the Lord. Accompanying them in making this commitment are the girl's godparents. Their uncle Daniel Reagan and their cousin Nicole Reagan- Boyle. Now also in attendance are the girl's grandfather Francis Reagan and their great- grandfather Henry Reagan. I can tell that they are very proud of these girls."

He turned to Jamie and Eddie.

"Jameson and Edit do you hereby dedicate yourselves and your daughters to the Lord?"

Eddie and Jamie spoke together. "We do."

"Do you promise to provide these girls in a home of love and peace, to raise them with the truth of the Lord's instruction and discipline, and to encourage them one day to trust in Jesus Christ as their Lord and Savior?"

"We do."

"Modeling this kind of love can not be done alone. It requires the help and guidance of others. For this reason you have called upon Daniel and Nicole. So now I ask the two of you. Do you promise to watch over and guide these children as well as Jameson and Edit as they raise them in the eyes of the Lord?"

Danny and Nicky nodded. "We do."

"If everyone would please stand." He turned to Jamie and took Addie. He spoke to the baby. "Addelyn Marie Reagan," He held her out and started sprinkling water on her head. "I hereby Christen you in the name of The Father and of the son and of the Holy Spirit."

He raised her up and people clapped. He then handed her off to Danny. She looked extremely confused by what just happened and kept wiping her little hand across her face. The priest then took Brooklyn. She started screaming the second she was taken from Jamie.

"Brooklyn Faith Reagan. I hereby christen you in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

Brooklyn was now squealing at the top of her lungs startling the other two. Nicky took her and comforted her. Finally Jamie handed over Josie.

"Josie Grace Reagan. I hereby christen you in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

Josie started to squirm and threw the priest a dirty look. Jamie took her and smiled at her. As Eddie looked at Jamie's family she had never seen Frank look so proud.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Frank and Henry's they had a small party with mainly Frank and Henry's friends. The girls were being passed around to people that Eddie didn't even know. She was craning her neck trying to find them when Linda nudged her and handed her a plate.

"They're fine."

Eddie smiled. "I'm just so use to keeping an eye on them."

"Yeah well enjoy today."

Eddie nodded. She had no sooner filled her plate then an older lady walked over with a very distraught Brooklyn.

"This little one seems very upset."

Eddie set her plate down and took Brooklyn. "No it's just Brooklyn. She's not big on being away from Mommy and Daddy."

The woman nodded. "I'm Mrs. Walters. I live two doors down. I use to babysit Jamie and the other Reagan kids when Frank and Mary went out."

Eddie smiled. "Wow."

She grinned and ran her finger over Brooklyn's hand. "This little one reminds me so much of Jamie as a baby. He was so sweet but not very big on being away from his mom."

Just then Jamie walked over and smiled. "Mrs. Walters. I thought that was you." He hugged her. "Thank you for coming."

She laughed and patted his cheek. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I was just telling your beautiful fiancé here about you as a baby."

Jamie blushed. "You were always my favorite babysitter."

She dropped her voice. "Well don't tell Danny and Erin but you were always my favorite. Those two use to fight like cats and dogs and poor Joe always ended up in the middle."

Jamie laughed. When she walked away Eddie sat in the den and started feeding Brooklyn bits and pieces off her plate. Jamie sat down next to her and shook his head.

"Are you feeding her sauerkraut?"

She nodded. "She likes it."

"Gross."

he then noticed the look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed and dropped her voice. "My mom didn't show up."

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"But now your hurt."

She cracked a small smile. "It's not about me it's about the girls. They have a lot of other people that love them."

He nodded and kissed her softly. "There is still a chance that she'll come to the wedding."

She shrugged. "She didn't R.S.V.P."

"There is still time."

"The wedding is in two weeks."

"like I said she may surprise you."

Eddie nodded and lifted Brooklyn a little. Jamie fed her some applesauce and she licked her lips. She suddenly reached her hand out and grabbed hold of the fork he was holding. He chuckled and gave her another bite.

"She is definitely your daughter."

Eddie rolled her eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie walked into the station and ran into Renzulli. He smiled at him.

"Hey Kid, that was a nice service yesterday."

Jamie nodded. "It was. Thanks for coming. It really meant a lot to us."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world. So the big day is coming up soon."

"Less then two weeks."

"So where are you taking Janko for your honeymoon?"

"No where. Eddie doesn't want to leave the girls."

"So take them with you."

Jamie laughed. "Easier said then done."

"Well you should at least get out for a night or two. Even if you just take her to Staten Island."

Jamie looked at him unsure. "You think?"

"Trust me when a woman says she doesn't want to leave her kids it doesn't mean that she doesn't want to get away for a night."

Jamie nodded and stepped into the locker room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Pop."

Jamie had just walked into his dad's kitchen with the roast for Sunday dinner.

"Where do you want it?"

Henry motioned to the fridge. "Top shelf is fine."

Jamie obliged and then sat down with Henry. Frank ladled him a bowl of chili before sitting down.

"Pop changed up the recipe."

Jamie tried a bite and nodded. "Spicier then normal."

Henry looked anxious. "Not too bad though right?"

He nodded. "It's good."

Frank then noticed the pamphlets in Jamie's jacket pocket. "What are those?"

Jamie pulled them out and handed them to Frank. "I know Eddie said that she didn't want to leave the girls to go on a honeymoon but I figured I could talk her into a couple nights at the plaza. An old buddy of mine from Harvard got me a great deal."

Frank nodded. "What about the girls?"

"That's the thing, I don't know if we should take them with us or ask Nicky to stay at the house?"

Henry tapped the table for a minute before smiling. "Bring them here."

Jamie and Frank both looked at him like he was nuts. Henry looked at them.

"Well we have pack n plays for them, we have high chairs and cups. Besides I'm sure Erin wouldn't mind staying here for a couple of nights to help uss. We have raised kids before."

Frank nodded. "well yeah twenty years ago."

"The basics are the same."

Frank sighed and then nodded to Jamie. "We'll take them."

"Are you sure? I mean they are a lot."

"We can handle them for a couple of nights."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie slapped a pamphlet down in front of Eddie. She cocked her brow.

"What's this?"

"That is where we are going for our honeymoon."

She looked. "The Plaza? Jamie we can't afford that."

"Yes we can. A buddy of mine gave me a nice deal."

She looked at him unsure and then looked at the babies. "What about the girls?"

"Pop and Dad have volunteered to take them. It's only for a couple of nights."

"Can they handle it?"

"Erin already agreed to stay with them and they will also take Titan."

Eddie looked at the look on Jamie's face and cracked a smile.

"I guess I have to say yes."

He chuckled and kissed her. "Two nights of piece and quiet."

"I forget what that is like."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	25. Chapter 25

Eddie was attempting to put a pink headband onto Addie's head with much difficulty. The baby was struggling to get to a nearby toy. Jamie walked in and laughed.

"I think you need to admit defeat."

She groaned. "But then she won't match Brooke and Josie."

He faked shock. "The world is going to freeze! The triplets will not match for the first time in their entire lives! Quick, call the late night news!"

She rolled her eyes and tossed the headband at him. She grabbed her daughter and buckled her into her carseat. Jamie smiled.

"You look amazing."

She grinned wickedly. "You haven't seen nothing yet."

He grinned and hesitated before grabbing his duffle bag. "It's not too late to skip this silly tradition. I don't like the idea of you alone with the girls tonight."

"I won't be alone. Erin and Nicky are going to stay in the guest room. So I will be fine. Besides your grandfather will hurt you if you stay here tonight."

He nodded and grabbed Josie's carseat and Addie's. They drove to the restaurant where they were having their rehearsal dinner. When they walked in Frank, Henry, Gram, Zoe, Wade, Erin, and Nicky were waiting. Zoe took a carseat from Jamie and unbuckled Brooklyn.

"Well look at how beautiful you three are." She then looked at Eddie curious. "You're missing a headband."

Eddie gave Jamie a smug look and he groaned.

"Seriously they don't always need to match."

Eddie unbuckled the other two as she spoke. "They don't have to but it's adorable when they do. I mean how often do you see triplets?"

Nicky nodded and took Josie. "It is cute."

"Fine I give up."

As guest arrived they all settled in their seats. Frank stood and silenced the room.

"I would like to propose a toast. To my resourceful, intelligent son Jamie I could not be prouder. You have turned into an outstanding cop and an even better father. You show compassion to everyone that you meet and you see the good in everyone. I know that if your mother was here she would be in tears that her baby was getting married. But I also am sure that she would be just as proud of you as I am."

Jamie got a little chocked up. Frank smiled at him before continuing.

"And Eddie, I could not have found a better person to marry my son. You are bold and fearless, which are all good traits. You bring out the best in Jamie and I think that the two of you compliment eachother well. From day one you have fit into this family and loved us like we were your own. We all love you very much and could not be happier that you and Jamie found eachother. I look forward to see what life has in store for you both. And I wish you a lifetime of love and happiness. Cheers."

They all raised their glasses and drank. When Frank walked to his seat Jamie and Eddie both hugged him. When Wade stood up to speak Eddie tensed a little. He spoke nervous.

"For those of you who do not know me I am Eddie's older brother Wade Janko. Growing up Eddie and I were extremely close. From a young age Eddie was a real go getter. She's always been loud and fearless and opinionated. But that is what makes her great. I knew that she would need someone who understood that about her and respected her for who she is. I am glad that Jamie sees just how amazing my sister truly is. I've never seen Eddie happier. So congratulations Eddie and Jamie, I love you both."

He raised his glass and everyone copied. Eddie hugged him and smiled.

"You do have a heart?"

He chuckled. "Occasionally I can be nice."

She rolled her eyes and sat down for dinner. The girls were lined up against a wall in highchairs. Nicky had cut up small pieces of chicken. She set some on each of their trays along with some peas and cooled mashed potatoes. Eddie set sippy cups of water in front of them as well. Josie picked up a small piece of chicken and offered it to Henry. He chuckled.

"You can eat it."

Josie plopped it into her mouth before grabbing another piece. Brooklyn was drinking from her sippy cup while Addie smashed a pea with her hand. Eddie tried to focus on talking to people but it was hard when the girls were acting so adorable. Before dessert came out Eddie looked over and saw Josie feeding Brooklyn mashed potatoes. Addie was playing peek a boo with her dress making Sean and Nicky laugh. Erin grabbed a small bowl of vanilla ice cream and walked over. She fed the girls small spoonful's. Addie wasn't a huge fan but the other two loved it. When everyone finished eating the music started. Eddie pulled at Jamie who groaned.

"Eddie you know I don't dance."

"But I know that you can. So lets go Reagan."

He sighed before standing. Compared to Danny, Jamie did have two left feet. But he eventually loosened up and had fun. The girls were content sitting on a blanket on the floor watching everyone. At one point Danny dipped Linda and Brooklyn started to laugh hysterically. Danny grabbed her and dipped her too. She giggled with delight. Around 10:30 the girls started to get cranky. Thankfully the party had died down and most people had gone home. Jamie looked at Eddie and kissed her deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled. "And tomorrow you will officially be Mrs. Reagan."

"Yeah that is going to take some getting use too."

He walked over to where the girls were being loaded into their seats by Danny and Nicky. He kissed their foreheads.

"Daddy is going to miss you three."

Danny rolled his eyes. "You'll see them in 12 hours."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Eddie woke up and smiled to herself. She was getting married today. She slipped out of bed and down the stairs. She found Linda, Zoe, Nicky and Erin in the kitchen. Zoe grinned.

"There's the Bride!"

Eddie blushed. "What's all of this?"

Linda smiled. "I picked up some fresh donuts and coffee."

Eddie hugged her. "Thank you."

She opened the back door and let Titan into the yard. She had no sooner picked up her coffee then the girls woke up. She sighed and walked upstairs. She opened their door and flipped on the light.

"Good Morning Girls."

Josie giggled and flipped onto her tummy. Brooklyn was busy chewing on her toes. Addie was standing and slapping the bar. She lost her balance and fell back onto her butt. Eddie changed their diapers and carried them downstairs one at a time. They settled in the family room which was now gated off since they could roll everywhere. Nicky grinned at them.

"Mommy and Daddy are getting married today!"

The girls gave no indication that they understood her. After the girls ate Zoe got to work doing everyones hair and makeup. Erin glanced at her as she skillfully rolled her hair with curlers.

"Where did you learn how to do this?"

Zoe made a dark joke. "Ella Bar and Salon. Aka the little shack behind my house growing up. My mom use to do everyone's hair and makeup in the neighborhood while serving drinks. The lady was skilled."

Eddie rolled her eyes. "How is she?"

"Back in rehab for the fifth time."

Zoe had just finished Eddie's makeup when a knock came on the door. Linda stood.

"I got it."

She opened the front door and found Henry. She smiled.

"Sorry Pop girls only."

He chuckled. "I just wanted to give a gift to the bride."

Linda let him inside. Henry saw Eddie and smiled.

"You look beautiful."

Eddie laughed. "Even with the curlers in my hair?"

"Well other then that. I just wanted to give you something."

He handed her a navy blue gift bag. Eddie pulled out a large velvet ox and opened it. Inside was a rose gold leaf headband with diamonds. And in the middle were pear shaped rose gold diamond earrings. Eddie looked at him stunned.

"These are beautiful."

He nodded. "My Betty wore them on her wedding day. They had been her mother's before that. I figured they would look nicer on you then they would on Jamie."

Eddie smiled. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Absolutely. Then when the girls get bigger they can wear it on their wedding day."

Eddie stood and hugged him. "Thank you Pop."

"Don't mention it. Betty would have loved seeing you wear them."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie started pacing in the hotel room. She was marrying Jamie in the small back garden in less then thirty minutes. Erin and Linda walked in with her dress. Linda grinned at her.

"Don't be nervous."

Eddie smiled. "I'm not nervous about marrying Jamie. There are a lot of people down there already."

"Well don't worry about them."

Zoe and Nicky carried the girls into the room and set them on the bed. They were in their dresses with little ivory sandals on their feet and blush flower crowns n their heads. All the women, aside from Eddie, were wearing blush chiffon halter dresses that fell just at their knees and tan jeweled strappy heels. Together, they helped Eddie into her gown. Zoe laced it up while Nicky helped her put on her shoes. When they were done they all stepped back to admire her. Erin smiled.

"You are stunning."

Eddie looked in the mirror unsure. Her hair was in loose curls and held back by the headband Henry had given her. She also had on the earrings. Her makeup was simple and soft. Her ivory lace trumpet gown was as beautiful as the day she bought it. On her feet were her ivory strappy heels. She still felt like something was missing. Erin gasped.

"I almost forgot." She dug in her purse and handed Eddie a small pink gift bag. "Your something blue."

Eddie pulled out a blue ribbon garter and smiled. "True Blue?

"Yup."

Linda then handed her a small rose gold bracelet. "This is mine and I do want it back. So it can be your something borrowed."

Erin the stepped back and looked. "The headband and earrings are old, the garter is blue, the bracelet is borrowed and your dress is new. So you're set."

Eddie nodded and grabbed her bouquet made out of blush colored roses and ivory roses. She took a deep breath.

"Ready as I will ever be." She leaned over the bed and smiled at the girls. "Does Mommy look pretty?"

Addie clapped her hands with Josie while Brooklyn touched her head. She felt her crown and tried to pull it off before Eddie stopped her.

"Leave it on Sissy. It's pretty."

They loaded the girls in their wagon and maneuvered it onto the elevator. When they reached the first floor Eddie heard the music start. Sean was waiting for them and took the wagon. They all lined up. Eddie stayed in the back. She was starting to freak out when Wade walked over. He smiled.

"Are you sure that you want me to give you away?"

She shrugged. "Figured we needed to bury the hatchet."

He nodded and took her arm. Eddie was able to catch a peak of the babies going down the aisle. Brooklyn was attempting to undo her belt while Addie and Josie were staring at everyone. She giggled and then the music changed. Walking down the aisle was a blur. Eddie focused on Jamie and tried not to look at how many people were there. When she finally reached the front she let out the deep breath she had taken. Wade almost laughed at her. Their officiant was none other then Erin's former boss Robert McCoy. He was the only person they knew that was ordained and semi normal. Eddie kissed Wade's cheek and then handed her bouquet to Zoe before grabbing Jamie's hands. McCoy smiled at everyone.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love. If there is anyone who can give a reason as to why these two should not be joined together in marriage please keep it to yourself."

A few people laughed but Jamie just rolled his eyes.

"Today two lives will join together. I believe that this is something to be admired and valued. These two people met each other, fell in love, started a family, and now are becoming man and wife. Marriage should mean never being to petty to hold hands, growing old together, treating eachother with respect, and remembering to say I love you everyday."

He turned to Jamie.

"Jamie if you'll repeat after me...I Jameson Reagan take you Edit Janko to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love."

Jamie smiled. "I Jameson Reagan take you Edit Janko to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love."

"To protect you and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

"To protect you and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

He then turned to Eddie. "Edit...I Edit Janko take you Jameson Reagan to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love."

"I Edit Janko take you Jameson Reagan to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love."

"To protect you and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

"To protect you and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

He nodded. "Do you Jamie take Eddie to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Eddie take Jamie to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

McCoy whispered out of his microphone. "The rings."

Zoe handed hers over but Danny felt around in his pocket. Jamie looked back at him just as Danny gave a sigh of relief. He pulled it out of his inner pocket and handed it to Jamie. McCoy smiled.

"Wedding rings represent an unbroken circle of love and signify to all others the union of a couple in marriage."

He turned to Jamie and nodded. Jamie smiled.

"This ring is a symbol of my love for you. With it, I thee wed."

He slid Eddie's ring onto her finger against her engagement ring. Eddie smiled.

"This ring is a symbol of my love for you. With it, I thee wed."

She slid his ring onto his finger smiling. McCoy grinned widely.

"By the power vested in me by an online ordainment course...I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Jamie grabbed Eddie and kissed her deeply. Everyone started clapping startling the babies. McCoy spoke louder when they broke apart.

"I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jamie Reagan."

Zoe handed Eddie back her bouquet just before she and Jamie walked back down the aisle. When they were in the hotel Addie started to really get frustrated with her belt. She screamed and pulled at it. She ended up falling backwards and hitting Brooklyn in the head causing Brooklyn to cry. Jamie reached down and plucked her out of her seat. He then rubbed Brooklyn's head until she settled.

"Never a dull moment with you three."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	26. Chapter 26

Eddie and Jamie were sitting at the reception when Danny walked over to the microphone smiling.

"Hello. For those of you who do not know me, I am Jamie's older brother Danny." His smile fell a little and he spoke from the heart. "Eight years ago we lost someone very important to us. A brother, a son, and a friend. I know that if Joe was still here he would be the one giving this speech, cracking jokes, drinking way to much, and making out with any hot girl who happened to talk to him. We've all grieved Joe in our own ways. But I know that if he was here today he would be smiling, because our baby brother is happy. I have no doubt that Joe would have loved Eddie and his nieces as much as I do. So I would like us to have a moment of silence in memory not only of Joe but our mother, Mary as well."

Everyone fell silent for a minute. Danny wiped his face and faced Jamie grinning.

"Kid I could not be happier for you and Eddie and I am proud to call you my brother. And now I am proud to call Eddie my sister. To Jamie and Eddie."

Everyone raised their glasses then drank. Jamie stood and hugged his brother tight. Eddie hugged him and then settled back down as Zoe walked over to the microphone.

"Hello everyone. I am Zoe Parks. I have known Eddie since we were juniors in high school. We know more about eachother then we probably care to. We've seen eachother through some great times but also some difficult ones. I am honored to call her my best friend. The one person who has stood by me no matter what. Eddie has such an amazing heart and determination that I have always admired. I am so happy that she has found someone who shares those traits. Jamie you are an amazing person and I know that you love Eddie with all your heart. I am honored to be a part of your day and I wish you both a beautiful life because you both deserve it. Congratulations guys I love you both."

They all drank again. Eddie and Jamie hugged her and then the food came out. Eddie realized that Linda had been right about that not be able to actually sit and eat thing. Eddie was busy talking to people that she barely knew. One of which was Mayor Carter Poole. Then there were all of Jamie's friends from law school. They were slightly intimidating. They cut the cake and ended up smashing it onto eachother. Though Jamie missed Eddie's face and mainly caught her neck and shoulder. When it came time for the garter toss Eddie tried her best not to blush. Jamie tossed it into a very surprised Jack's face. Then Eddie threw her bouquet which was caught by Erin. As the night wrapped up Eddie and Jamie said their goodbyes to the girls who would be going home with Erin and Frank. Eddie started to feel bad about leaving them. Brooklyn seemed to sense that something was going on and started to cry. Eddie sighed and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay Brookie-Brooke. Mommy and Daddy will be home soon."

Jamie kissed her hand and Eddie handed her over to Erin. As they walked out they could still hear Brooklyn crying.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie rolled off of Eddie panting. "Wow."

She nodded and kissed his neck. He chuckled and tucked her into his side.

"No babies crying."

"No diapers that need to be changed."

"No dog that needs to go out."

"No getting up early for work."

Eddie kissed him deeply. "Want to just move in here?"

He smiled. "You'll miss the babies too much."

"I already miss them too much."

He laughed. "I miss them too. But I vote we enjoy our last 24 hours kid free."

"That is a deal Mr. Reagan."

"I'm glad you agree Mrs. Reagan."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie practically ran into the house. She found The babies playing on the floor in the den while Henry and Francis sat in their chairs reading the paper. Erin was on the floor with the girls petting Titan. The second he saw them he stood and jumped at Jamie. Jamie laughed.

"I missed you too Buddy."

Eddie got on the floor and kissed the girl's. "Ah I missed you three so much."

Brooklyn started hysterically giggling. Eddie smiled and lifted her.

"Did you miss us?"

Brooklyn reached for her mother's face. Eddie kissed her cheek then handed her off to Jamie. She lifted Josie and Addie together and snuggled them close. Addie whined until Eddie set her back down by her toys. Erin smiled at them.

"Well you guys did miss something."

Jamie looked curious. "What?"

Erin grabbed Brooklyn and sat her in front of her. "Brooklyn say no, no, no, no!"

Brooklyn started shaking her head. Eddie and Jamie laughed.

"Plus she is trying to crawl."

Eddie grinned at Brooklyn. "Well thanks for waiting for us before you tried that."

They all laughed at her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie had the girls in their high chairs and had baby puffs on their trays. She was fixing their sippy cups when she heard a tiny voice speak.

"Ada."

Eddie looked up and saw Josie looking around while the other two ate happily. Josie then looked at Eddie confused.

"Ada?"

Eddie gasped and ran over. "Josie you just said dada!"

Josie smiled. "Ada."

"Dada is at work."

Eddie grabbed her phone and dialed. She put it on speaker and soon Jamie's voice filled the room.

"Hey Babe."

"Guess who is looking for you?"

"Who?"

Eddie set the phone on Josie's tray and smiled. "Talk to Dada."

Josie smiled. "Ada?"

Jamie chuckled. "Which one is that?"

"Josie Grace."

Jamie laughed again. "Hi Josie. Daddy loves you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As cute as Josie's first words were the rest came quickly. Within two weeks all the girls could say Mama, Dada, No,no, and Issies. Then another big milestone came. Brooklyn had been doing tummy time and then she ended up at Jamie's feet. He looked down and the yelled.

"Eddie!"

Eddie came into the room and saw what he was talking about. Brooklyn had pulled herself up using the couch so that she could smile at her daddy. She looked very pleased with herself. Jamie looked at Eddie wide eyed.

"I think she crawled."

"Where had she been?"

"Next to Addie."

Eddie smiled and lifted Brooklyn. "You just didn't want to be showed up by your Sissy's."

Brooklyn turned and pointed to where Addie and Josie were playing. "Issies."

"Good job those are your sissy's."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Reagan can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jamie walked into Renzulli's office. "Serg."

Renzulli nodded. "I got you a new partner. Another rookie that I want you to train."

"Really?"

"Don't be so surprised you're the best training officer that I got. Her name is Brenda Patimkin. She's waiting to meet you by your squad car."\

"Okay."

"Be safe out there Kid."

"Will do."

Jamie walked outside and found a young blonde woman. She smiled.

"You must be Officer Reagan. I'm Brenda Patimkin."

He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. Serg tells me you're fresh out of the academy?"

"I just graduated last week."

"Okay then today i'll take the lead and show you the ropes. You got a vest on?"

She nodded and patted her chest. "Standard protocol."

Jamie nodded and slid into the car. Once they were driving he spoke.

"Okay so we're partners. You back me up I back you up. You always stand by your partner. I am the senior officer so if you screw up you'll be bounced to another prescient or fired and I will be put behind a desk."

She nodded. "Got it Sir."

"Sir is for the academy, i'm your partner. Call me Reagan."

"Okay Reagan."

They drove in silence for a few minutes before she motioned to his left hand.

"You're married?"

He nodded. "Almost a month. She's a cop too."

"Which prescient is she in?"

"Ours but she is on leave. We have seven month old triplets."

"Wow. Triplets?"

"Yeah. All girls."

"That must be a lot of pink."

He chuckled. "Pretty much."

They didn't get another chance to talk about their personal lives again. They had several calls one right after the other. By the time Jamie got home that night it was almost 11pm. Eddie was already in bed. Jamie collapsed next to her fully clothed. She laughed and kissed him.

"Rough day?"

He sighed and flipped onto his back. "I am training a new rookie."

"Oh are they as good as me?"

"She seems alright. A little chatty but you are too."

She rolled her eyes. "Love you too Babe."

He chuckled and kissed her. "Girls go down okay?"

"Pretty good. Except Addie kept throwing her monkey into Josie's crib."

"Which caused a fight."

"Yup. Same old, same old."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie's first week working with Patimkin was busy. He barely had enough time to access her before they got an urgent call. They were responding to a 1013 in front of a busy convenience store. He spoke to her.

"You go around the back."

She nodded and listened to him. Jamie slowly made his way in the front and found his wounded fellow officer. He bent over and check his pulse. He sighed. There was no pulse. He then heard Patimkin's voice.

"Police put your hands up!"

Then shots were fired. Jamie felt a couple hit him but he managed to return fire. He ignored the pain setting in and moved to look. He had hit both of the armed perps. Soon the EMTs were called. Jamie was loaded into the back of an ambulance with much protest and taken to the hospital.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was finishing up dishes when her cell rang. She grabbed it without looking at the caller id.

"Janko...I mean Reagan."

She still wasn't fully use to using her new last name. Sergeant Renzulli's voice rang through.

"Janko it's Serg. Jamie's been shot."

Eddie almost dropped the phone. "What?"

"He's been shot. He's being taken to Lennox Hill."

"I'm leaving now."

Eddie felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She grabbed all the girls and loaded them into her car. She almost forgot to grab the diaper bag. She drove faster then she normally would have. When she reached the hospital she quickly loaded the girls into their stroller and maneuvered her way inside. She spoke quickly to a nurse at the front desk.

"I'm looking for my husband Officer Jameson Reagan, his shield number is 60528."

The nurse nodded. "Rm 216."

Eddie maneuvered the girls into the elevator and rode up. She stepped off and was met by Sergeant Renzulli. He spoke quickly.

"Janko it's not life threatening. He took three in his vest and one in the arm. It missed his arteries."

She nodded. "Can I see him?"

"Well the rest of his family is waiting but I think he'd rather see these little faces first."

She cracked a small smile and followed him back. The girls were all looking around curious. Renzulli stepped into the room first and saw Jamie being tended too by a nurse. He smiled.

"Way to return fire Kid."

Jamie smiled. "Thanks Serg. How's Patimkin?"

"Little shaken but otherwise fine. There are a few people wanting to see you."

He led Eddie in with the girls. She accidently ran over his foot with the stroller. He yelled and jumped back.

"For itty bitty girls they are heavy."

Eddie looked guilty. "Sorry."

He nodded and headed out with the nurse.

Jamie smiled. "I told him not to call you."

She walked over and kissed him deeply before lightly slapping his good arm. "What happened to ducking?"

"I had a good shot."

She rolled her eyes. "Well next time duck and cover."

He nodded. Brooklyn was attempting to crawl out of her seat to get to him. Eddie laughed and lifted her out.

"Look Daddy is okay."

Jamie reached his good arm up and brushed his finger over her cheek. "How's my Brookie?"

Brooke giggled and reached for him. Eddie hesitated but Jamie grabbed her and settled her on his good side. She pointed up at him.

"Ada."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. A knock came to the door and Frank walked in with Henry, Danny, Linda, and Erin. Frank smiled.

"I see you have a roomful already."

He chuckled. "I always have a roomful."

Josie squealed until Danny picked her up.

"What's your problem?"

She gave him a smug look and snuggled into his shoulder. Eddie grabbed Addie and grinned.

"They hate being confined."

Henry nudged Jamie. "Don't scare me like that again. But nice shot."

He nodded. "I'll try not too."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	27. Chapter 27

Jamie was forced to take a few days off after the shooting. Thankfully the bullet that hit his arm didn't do a ton of damage. But it also meant that he was going to be on desk duty when he returned to work until the doc cleared him. The day he came home Eddie put the girls down for their nap just when Danny walked in with Jamie. Danny was about to yell but Eddie motioned for him to be quiet.

"I just got the girls to sleep."

He nodded. Jamie patted Titan's head and then kissed Eddie softly.

"Honey i'm home."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for springing him Danny."

"No problem." He handed over a white prescription bag. "Here are his meds and the instructions are on it. Make sure he keeps the sling on."

"Got it."

Danny clapped Jamie's good arm. "Call if you need me."

He walked out and Jamie led the way into the family room. He sat down on the couch but then tried to get back up to help Eddie picked up the girl's toys. She shook her head.

"Sit down before I throw you down."

He smiled. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

She tossed a stuffed bunny at him. "Mind out of the gutter Reagan."

When she finished cleaning up she snuggled with him on the couch until the alarm on her phone went off.

"Time for your meds."

He looked amused. "Does this mean you're going to walk around in a sexy nurse costume?"

She laughed and handed him his pills and a glass of water. "If you behave."

She made sure he took his pills and was about to sit back down when one of the babies started to cry. She sighed and walked upstairs. Josie started giggling when she saw her. Eddie changed her then carried her downstairs before she could wake the other two. Josie saw Jamie and smiled.

"Ada! Ada!"

Jamie smiled. "There's my girl!"

Eddie set her on his lap and smiled when Josie tried to grab his nose. Jamie kissed her cheek. Josie enjoyed an hour of being an only child. Eddie played with her on the floor and Jamie let her have a few bites of his lunch. When the other two woke up though the peace and quiet was over. Brooklyn was in the center of the family room bouncing on her hands and knees. She then took off crawling making Jamie smile.

"You girls are getting too big."

Eddie nodded. "But as soon as they can walk we are going to save our backs a lot of pain."

He chuckled. "Agreed."

Addie pulled herself up using the coffee table and tried to grab Jamie's glass. Jamie stopped her smiling.

"Hey Trouble that is Daddy's."

She pouted and then whined. He sighed and helped her take a sip. She then smiled and Eddie wrapped her arms around him gently.

"Sucker."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie started physical therapy after a couple days home. Eddie answered the door and let the therapist in. He was around their age. He smiled and carried in a heavy bag.

"Is Jamie here?"

"He's in the family room."

He nodded and followed her. Eddie grabbed Titan by his collar and led him into the backyard. She spoke as she shut the door.

"He has a tendency to jump."

He nodded. Jamie walked in and the guy turned.

"Hey Jamie i'm Greg Sallmen. I'll be your physical therapist."

Jamie shook his hand. Greg grabbed a file out of his bag.

"Okay you were shot in your upper arm near your shoulder?"

Jamie nodded. Grey helped him remove his sling and started gently pressing.

"Oh yeah it's tight." He released his arm and started unpacking his bag. "I want to start by assessing where you are now and seeing how best to approach your rehab."

"Sounds good. I just want to get back on the streets as soon as possible."

"Well I'm sure we can get there. I reviewed your x-rays, you were lucky. Usually you see a fair amount of muscle damage but yours was very minimal. Okay can you take a seat on the table with your feet flat on the floor?"

Jamie sat down on the coffee table. Greg started gently swinging Jamie's arm. Jamie started wincing and Greg nodded.

"lateral head triceps. That was around were the bullet pierced. Can you lift both arms above your head?"

He started trying to and did but he looked to be in a fair amount of pain. Greg nodded and had him lower them.

"Okay a good place to start is by working on your brachialis." He grabbed a 2 lb dumbbell and handed it to Jamie. "Start by flexing your arm up and then fully straightening it. I want fifteen."

Jamie started doing his set. Eddie could see that it was painful for him but he seemed determined. Around his second set the babies started to wake up from the nap. She went upstairs and found Brooklyn and Josie to be wide awake. Addie was still curled up under her blanket sucking her thumb. Eddie grabbed the two that were awake and carried them downstairs. Brooklyn coward when she saw Greg in the living room but Josie smiled. Eddie set them down so that she could start making them lunch. Greg smiled when Brooklyn crawled over.

"Well hey there little lady." He looked at Jamie. "How many do you have?"

"Three. They're triplets."

"Dang man. We really need to get you back in shape."

Jamie nodded. Greg started on his next exercise. As soon as he set the weight down Josie picked it up and tried to put it in her mouth. Greg stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. But that is impressive that she could lift that."

Eddie smiled. She had just turned off the stove when she heard Addie wake up. She glanced at Jamie and hesitated. He nodded.

"Go I can make sure they don't stick fingers in light sockets."

She nodded and quickly grabbed Addie from her crib. When she came back down she set all the girls in their high chairs and saw Greg packing up. he handed Jamie a paper.

"Here are the exercises that I want you to do at least once a day. The ones on the bottom I want you to do twice a day. So I will come back in three days."

He nodded. "Thanks."

Jamie saw Greg out and then helped Eddie pass out bits of sliced peaches and some plain oatmeal. Eddie let Titan back inside and he took his normal position by the girls highchairs so that he could catch the food that fell off the babies trays. Josie smiled at Jamie and offered him a piece of peach. He chuckled and took it.

"Thank you Josie."

She smiled happily and stuck a piece in her mouth. Addie was leaning over the side of her chair dropping bits of oatmeal on the floor. Eddie rolled her eyes.

"Addelyn Marie no, no."

Addie looked at her and gave her a cute smirk. Eddie spoke to her amused.

"No feeding Titan."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunday dinner was the usual event. Danny came in just as Jack was saying the blessing. He quickly sat down and spoke to his father.

"Sorry i'm late. I was interviewing a witness."

Frank nodded and passed him a basket of garlic bread. "Get anything useful?"

"Maybe."

The babies were lined up in bumbo seats on the floor. Eddie placed baked ziti on their trays and then snapped them onto their seats. Sean looked over at them.

"Why are they down there?"

Linda explained. "Erin and I found those at a consignment shop. Figured they would take up less space then high chairs."

Eddie nodded as she sat back down. "They don't seem to mind."

Addie was licking off her fingers while Brooklyn and Josie shoveled bits of past into their mouths. Henry glanced at Jamie.

"How's the therapy going?"

Jamie shrugged. "Painful but it is what it is."

Danny nodded. "Does he think you'll make a full recovery?"

"In time. I'm looking at two months behind a desk."

Frank spoke as he piled salad onto his plate. "Well take it slow. No use in injuring it further."

Jamie nodded. When dessert was brought out Linda looked around t everyone.

"So my sister is letting Danny and I use her house on Long Island over fourth of July this year. The house next door is for rent the same weekend."

Frank looked up. "And?"

"And we were thinking Erin and Nicky could stay in the guest bedroom at our house and you and Pop can share a house with Jamie, Eddie and the girls."

Danny smiled. "It's gonna be fun."

Jack smiled. "Aunt Wendy has season passes to the Splish Splash water park."

Henry grinned. "Well heck I am in."

Linda looked at Jamie. "You'll need to put in for vacation now."

Jamie glanced at Eddie. She shrugged and he nodded. "Okay we're in."

Nicky jumped up and spoke to the girls. "Are you girls going to the beach?"

Josie kicked her feet and squealed. Nicky laughed.

"I think Josie is in."

Frank nodded. "I'll tell Garrett he'll have to handle things for a week."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooklyn Faith you come back here."

Jamie ran over and grabbed Brooklyn before she crawled out the back door. He carried her upstairs and set her in her crib.

"We need to get them all cat bells."

Eddie rolled her eyes and walked into their closet. She grabbed their outfits and started getting them dressed. Soon all three babies were wearing coral eyelet tops, white bubble shorts, white flower sandals, and coral headband bows. They loaded in the car and headed out. Eddie wasn't use to driving with Jamie in the passenger seat. She smiled.

"I kinda like this."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't get too use to it."

When they reached the hospital they loaded the girls into their stroller and onto the elevator. Jamie glanced at her.

"Which floor is he on again?"

"Fifth."

Jamie pressed the button and they headed up. When the doors opened they walked down the brightly lite hallway and into a waiting room. Eddie spoke to the nurse behind the desk.

"Hi Reagan for Dr. McClain."

The nurse typed away and smiled. "Addelyn, Brooklyn, and Josie?"

"Yes."

"Okay i'll let Dr. McClain and Dr. Newmen know you're here."

She sat down with Jamie. They only had to wait for a few minutes. They walked back into an exam room. Eddie looked at the nurse.

"Do you need them in their diapers?"

"No you can leave them dressed. Can I see Addelyn?"

Jamie unbuckled Addie and handed her over. The nurse put her on the scale then measured her.

"They're almost 9 months correct?"

Eddie nodded. "Yes."

"Okay Addie is 16 pounds and 11 ounces."

Then it was Brooklyn's turn. Brooklyn started to whine the second Jamie handed her to the nurse. Eddie had to sit by her head.

"It's okay Sissy."

Brooklyn looked up at her pitifully. The nurse smiled.

"16 pounds and 8 ounces."

Eddie lifted Brooklyn and snuggled her. Jamie laid Josie on the scale and Brooklyn patted her head. The nurse nodded.

"16 pounds and 2 ounces. Not bad for preemies."

Dr. McClain walked in smiling with Dr. Newmen right behind him. He shook Jamie's hand.

"Casualty of the job?"

He motioned to Jamie's other arm. Jamie nodded.

"I forgot to duck."

He laughed and shook Eddie's hand. "Well look at you three."

Josie giggled at him. The nurse handed over their charts and he nodded.

"So Josie has been off breathing treatments for almost three months?"

"Yes."

"Okay so we are going to measure her oxygen levels today and see if she is doing well. Also Dr. Newmen is going to do a general cardiology workup."

They nodded. Addie had to go first. They set her on the table and listened to her heart and lungs. Then they had to prick her foot. That she wasn't too big on. Jamie comforted her. Brooklyn was shaking when Eddie set her on the table. She was weary when it came to the stethoscope but did well. But when they pricked her foot she looked up at Eddie with great big tears rolling down her face. Eddie grabbed her and kissed her cheek.

"You're okay Brookie."

Josie was the calmest out of all. She didn't even realize she had been stuck. After a few minutes Dr. Newmen looked up.

"All the levels look good for now. I am comfortable giving them an all clear. However it they seem to be struggling to breathe don't hesitate to give them their treatments. And I want to see them back in 3 months."

They nodded. When they were back in the car Eddie gave a sigh of relief.

"I don't think we've ever gotten that great of news."

He nodded. "Especially with Josie."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	28. Chapter 28

"Josie Grace don't do that."

Jamie was doing some of his exercises when Josie crawled over and decided to rearrange his dumbbells. She looked up at him with a wicked grin. He chuckled and lifted her.

"1...2...3...4...5..."

He bench pressed Josie with his bad arm. He had to admit it was working all the right muscles. Eddie came down the stairs with the other babies and laughed.

"She is loving that."

He looked at Josie and saw that she was giggling. He finally out her down and she reached for him to do it again. Eddie smiled.

"Uh oh Daddy started a fun game."

He nodded. "Actually that worked well." He rolled his shoulder around and then stood. "That may be how I keep up my exercises on vacation."

"Not a bad idea. But you do realize that we are going to have to pack enough stuff for all three babies for eight days and seven nights?"

He chuckled. "We're going to have a very full car."

He grabbed his water bottle and took a sip before looking at her.

"Who is going to take care of the dog while we're gone?"

"Zoe said that she would take care of him."

He nodded. "I wish we could take him with us."

"I looked they don't allow pets."

He sighed and patted Titan's head. "Sorry Buddy."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days before they were due to leave for vacation, they received a surprise visitor. Eddie heard the doorbell and answered it. On the doorstep was a young woman holding a gift basket. She looked nervous.

"Hi is Reagan home?"

Eddie nodded. "I'm Eddie, Jamie's wife. You are?"

She extended her hand. "Officer Brenda Patimkin. I am Jamie's new partner."

Eddie nodded. "Come on in."

She led her into the great room. Jamie was handing out sliced strawberries to the babies. He turned and looked surprised.

"Patimkin. What are you doing here?"

She spoke nervous. "Well I just wanted to see how you were doing. IA told me not to talk to you until the shootings were cleared. Well they were so..." She set a muffin basket down on the counter. "Sorry about going in without thinking."

He nodded. "We've all done it."

She smiled slightly. "Well I hear you're coming back after the holiday?"

"Yeah i'll be riding a desk but still..."

"It will be good to have you back."

She extended her hand and Jamie shook it. When she left Eddie shot Jamie a look as she wiped the girl's faces with wipes.

"You didn't tell me she was a she."

He shrugged. "Never thought to."

"She's pretty."

Jamie started to see where she was going. He saw the jealousy on her face and almost laughed.

"Eddie she's an IA rat."

Eddie was surprised. "Seriously?"

"Welch told me. He started training her and then he found out ad asked for a new partner. Since i'm the PC's kid I got stuck with her."

Eddie smiled. "Okay now I feel better."

He chuckled and kissed her. "You have no competition."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Eddie do we really need this much stuff?"

"We're going to be there for a week Jamie."

"I know but three pack n plays?"

"One for each of them. Unless you want them to sleep in bed with us."

He groaned and loaded the pack n plays in his car. He had the trunk completely full of suitcases, the stroller, and bags of blankets, feeding stuff, toys, and bath things. He shut the trunk and started setting things in the car itself. Eddie carried the girls out to the car and loaded them in their seats. Addie and Josie were in the third row with baby puffs and sippy cups along with a couple of toys in their laps. Brooklyn was settled in the second row with her things but she was still crying. Eddie helped Jamie load the last few things and then walked to the drivers side and opened the back door.

"What's wrong Brookie?"

She whined. Eddie looked and saw that she was shivering a little. One of the air vents was directly on her bare legs. She grabbed a blanket out of the diaper bag and laid it over her legs. Brooklyn eventually calmed and started to eat her snacks. They started to drive towards the shore. Halfway there Addie started to have a full blown melt down in the back. Jamie sighed and pulled into a gas station parking lot. Eddie jumped out and climbed into the way back. Josie was half asleep along with Brooklyn. Addie was loosing her mind. Eddie unbuckled her and quickly saw what the problem was.

"Umm Jamie I need you."

He got out of the driver seat and opened the passenger side back door. He poked his head in.

"What is it?"

"She blew out...bad." She held Addie out and handed her to Jamie. He saw the back of her yellow onesie was covered in poop. He laid their changing mat down on the floor of the car and laid her on it. He took off the onesie and tossed it into a plastic bag before throwing her diaper into a trash can behind their car. He quickly wiped her clean and redressed her in a new onesie. Eddie cleaned her carseat before loading her back into it. When they got back on the rode Jamie shook his head.

"That was disgusting."

She nodded. They were almost to the house when a song came on the radio. Eddie knew it and was singing along making Jamie laugh at her. But then they heard a little voice squealing in the back. Eddie turned and saw that Brooklyn was bobbing her head and trying to sing along. Eddie laughed.

"Brookie likes this song too."

Jamie laughed and turned it up a little bit. When it was over Brooklyn started clapping. Eddie smiled.

"She's got her momma's taste in music."

"Well at least I have a shot with the other two."

They finally reached the beach houses and found that everyone else was already there. Jamie opened the door and yelled.

"We're here!"

Nicky came into the foyer and hugged him.

"We were starting to get worried."

"We had a major diaper incident."

She nodded and followed him down to his car. She took Brooklyn and Josie into the house while Eddie grabbed Addie and the diaper bag. Jamie yelled at them.

"Have the boys come out to help me."

They nodded. They walked into the family room and found everyone. Frank smiled.

"Made it in one piece I see."

Eddie smiled and hugged him. "Barely."

Nicky handed Brooklyn to Linda and Josie to Erin before looking at jack and Sean.

"Uncle Jamie needs a hand carrying stuff into the other house."

They nodded and walked out with Danny. Erin smiled at Eddie.

"We made sure the houses were baby proofed if you want to turn them loose."

Eddie nodded and set Addie down. She started crawling and exploring. The other two joined her. Brooklyn made her way to the back door and squealed with delight. Nicky went over and saw what she was excited about.

"Do you want to swing?"

Brooklyn slapped the glass with her little hand. Nicky grabbed her and carried her outside. Wendy had a baby swing in a tree for her grandson. Nicky loaded Brooklyn in it and pushed her gently.

"Wee isn't this fun?"

Brooklyn giggled with delight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie had the girls in watermelon ruffle bikinis and matching pink sunhats. She practically bathed them in sunscreen before changing herself. Eddie had always been very comfortable with her body but after having three babies she was self conscious. Around Jamie she was fine but other people...She put on her simple navy halter bikini and a white strapless cover up dress. Jamie walked in wearing his bright red swim trunks and a white t shirt.

"You ready?"

She nodded. "Do you want to carry them down or put them in the stroller?"

"I don't think the stroller will work well on the sand. Plus then we are going to have to vacuum it out."

"Okay."

She grabbed their beach bag that was filled to the brim and then grabbed Josie off the bed. Jamie grabbed the other two and carried them downstairs. henry looked at them in his khaki shorts, palm tree print shirt and straw fedora sun hat. Eddie almost laughed. He grinned at them.

"All ready to go?"

Jamie nodded. Henry led the way down to the beach. Everyone was waiting setting up umbrellas, chairs and coolers. Linda grinned.

"Saved you a good seat Pop."

He kissed her cheek. "Good looking out."

Erin and Nicky were setting up a big sun shade tent. Erin smiled.

"Linda picked it up for them so they didn't get sun burnt."

Eddie smiled. "Thanks."

They set the girls in the tent just long enough for Eddie to set the bag down and take off her cover up. She was kicking off her flip flops when Linda groaned.

"That is so not fair."

Eddie cocked her brow. "What isn't?"

"You had three babies and look like you have never been pregnant."

Eddie smiled but didn't say anything. Addie was attempting to climb out of the tent. Jack reached down and grabbed her. He handed her over to Jamie. He glanced at Erin.

"Can you give us a hand?"

She nodded and took Josie. Eddie took Brooklyn and followed Jamie to the water's edge. They all stepped in and set the girls down on the wet sand. At first they looked confused but when a wave crashed down and water flowed around them they all reacted. Addie and Josie both giggled with delight but Brooklyn was startled. She looked up at Eddie.

"MMMa! Mmmma!"

Eddie laughed and knelt down behind her. "You're okay Sissy. It's just water."

She splashed a little. Brooklyn looked at her hand unsure before slapping the surface of the water. Then she seemed to like it. Jamie picked up Josie and carried her into the ocean. He walked in far enough to where the water was to his waist. He dipped Josie in and watched as she bobbed up with a wave. She smiled. Jamie looked at Eddie.

"We got a swimmer on our hands."

She smiled. He came back and did the same with the other two. They all loved the water just like their parents. After an hour they all were getting fussy. Brooklyn and Josie fell asleep so Eddie laid them in the sun tent to nap. Addie was busy crawling over the hot sand amazed. Sean sat down and started making a sandcastle with his hands. Addie looked and then smashed her hand over the mound of sand giggling. Sean rolled his eyes. Addie grew board of smashing his sand mounds and crawled over to where Frank was reading a book under the umbrella next to Henry. She started swiping some sand onto his feet and laughing when he wiggled his toes and the sand fell. Henry grinned and grabbed her.

"What are you doing trouble?"

Addie smiled. She eventually snuggled into him and fell asleep. Henry followed suit. When everyone else headed back an hour later they found Henry passed out with Addie and the other two holding hands fast asleep. Linda looked at her phone then spoke.

"It's almost 3. Want to head back and start dinner so we can get going for night fishing?"

Frank nodded and gently woke Henry. He jumped.

"What?"

"Were heading back to the house Pop."

Henry nodded and handed Addie to Eddie. The baby was not pleased with being woken up. Jamie grabbed the other two but they stayed asleep. When they arrived back at their beach house they laid the girls in their pack n plays and they all went back to sleep. Eddie was changing into her clothes when Jamie came up behind her and planted a kiss to the hallow of her back. She smiled and turned her head to the side.

"Your children are in the room Reagan."

"But they are fast asleep."

She rolled her eyes and turned. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Erin and Linda probably need help with dinner."

"Nicky is in there."

She gave in and let him lower her onto the bed. But when he was thrusting into her the door opened.

"Hey Uncle Jamie, Dad wants to know if you...eww."

Jamie and Eddie scrambled to cover themselves. Sean backed out of the room covering his eyes. He bumped all the way downstairs and ran into the other beach house. When he entered the kitchen he looked at his father.

"Ask Uncle Jamie yourself."

Danny cocked a brow. "What happened?"

"Uncle Jamie was on top of Eddie and...I really didn't ever want to see that."

They all turned red. Linda spoke.

"Did you knock?"

"I didn't think to."

"Well always knock."

"Yeah now I know."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie and Jamie walked over with the girls half an hour later. They found everyone in the backyard sitting down at the two picnic tables they had pushed together. Sean was trying to avoid eye contact. Eddie set the girls down in their rented high chairs. Erin spoke to them.

"I hear you two had a steamy afternoon."

She and Danny laughed quietly. Jamie turned pink.

"I forgot to lock the door."

Sean spoke quietly. "I forgot to knock."

They all started laughing. When they were eating henry looked at them.

"Hold on you two were doing...that with the babies in the room?"

Jamie shrugged. "They were asleep."

They all laughed again. Brooklyn was stuffing pieces of her hotdog down into Addie's high chair which was making Addie very mad. Nicky laughed and pulled the pieces of hot dog out.

"Brooklyn Sissy doesn't want it."

Brooklyn pouted and then offered hotdog to Nicky.

"I have my own but thank you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	29. Chapter 29

"Remind me again why this is fun?"

"Maybe if you were patient you would see the fun in it."

Eddie had to side with Danny. They were fishing off a dock with the whole family. Jamie seemed at ease but Eddie and Danny were bored. The babies were also bored. Addie started to fuss in their stroller. Sean sighed.

"They're going to drive the fish away."

Nicky set her reel down and walked over. "There is a playground around the corner. How about Eddie and I take them?"

Danny set his down. "I'll go too."

Frank chuckled. "Have fun."

Danny pushed the stroller for Eddie. When they reached the playground Nicky unbuckled the girls and handed them to Danny and Eddie. Soon Edie was swinging with Addie on her lap. Danny was going down the slide with Brooklyn while Nicky helped Josie pretend to climb the rock wall. They hadn't realized how much time had passed until Jamie walked over smiling.

"Who is having more fun? The girls or you guys?"

Eddie stuck her tongue out at him making him laugh. When they went back to the house Eddie set the girls in the bathtub together. Jamie helped her wash them and then wrestle them into soft pink pajamas. They then laid them down in their pack n plays and they all drifted to sleep. Eddie and Jamie walked downstairs and sat in the sun room with Frank and Henry. Henry and Jamie started a game of chess while Frank and Eddie played cards. An hour went by before they started hearing cries from upstairs. Eddie sighed and went to see what was going on. Brooklyn was standing in her pack n play with huge tears running down her face. Eddie grabbed her and quickly saw what the problem was.

"Did you pee through your outfit?"

Brooklyn looked up and cried. Eddie quickly changed her but when she went to put her back down she cried even more. Eddie decided to take her downstairs with her. She gave her aa sippy cup of water before settling back into her card game with Frank. He smiled as he watched the baby snuggle into her mother and slowly drift off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was slightly relieved to be back home. The girls were much more comfortable and they had their routine down pat. Jamie went back to work leaving Eddie to take care of the girls. She had tons of laundry to do after vacation as well as unpacking all their bags. She had just started a new load of laundry when she heard a thump followed by a scream. She ran into the family room and laughed. Josie was in her jumperoo and Addie had tried to crawl beneath it. Josie had slammed the tray down onto her sister's head. Eddie grabbed Addie and smiled.

"Did Sissy get you?"

Addie looked at her pitifully. Eddie looked to Brooklyn who had her eyes glued to Baby Einstein on the TV. Josie started to whine. Eddie shifted Addie to her other hip so she could grab Josie out of the jumperoo. She set her on the floor by her toy box. Addie calmed down and wanted to get down and play. As soon as she was distracted by her buggy teether before going back to unpacking. She had just unzipped a suitcase when her phone went off. She read Jamie's name on the screen and answered smiling.

"Miss us already?"

He chuckled. "Of course. How are they?"

"Well Josie thought it would be fun to jump on Addie's head but other then that they're good."

He laughed. "Nice. Renzulli wants me on a double so I won't be home till late. So don't wait up for me."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Give the girls a kiss for me."

She hung up and sighed. She hated doing bedtime routine on her own. She could handle it but it was ten times easier with Jamie's help. She finished unpacking, fixed dinner then started grabbing the girls and putting them in their high chairs. She set some cooled chicken on their trays along with some steamed broccoli and mac and cheese. Then she passed out their sippy cups filled with water. She sat down at the counter so she could eat next to them. When they finished she had to haul them all up the stairs and strip them down so they could take a bath. She set them all in she and Jamie's bathtub and started washing them. Then came the hard part. Wrestling wet babies out of the tub and into diapers. Soon she had three slippery babies crawling all around the bathroom. Josie opened some drawers and started pulling different toiletries out. Addie was attempting to pull herself onto the toilet while Brooklyn played with their dirty clothes. Eddie corralled them and slipped diapers onto them. She then put lotion on them and slipped on their yellow butterfly sleepers. By the time she laid them in their cribs she was exhausted but she still had the kitchen and bathroom to clean up. She did the dishes and wiped down all their high chairs. Then she cleaned up their toys before going upstairs and wiping the bathroom floor. She finally collapsed into bed fully dressed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie unlocked the garage door and stepped inside the house. He saw a note on the counter.

 _Left a plate for you in the fridge- Eddie_

He smiled and heated up his dinner. He grabbed a beer from the fridge before sitting on the couch and flipping on the tv. He turned the volume up just loud enough so he could hear it but it wouldn't wake the babies. Titan hopped up next to him and slept while Jamie ate. When he finished he went upstairs and quietly opened the door to the nursery. He stepped inside and looked in on each of the girls. Addie and Josie were both passed out. Brooklyn had her tan stuffed bunny clenched in one hand while she sucked on her other thumb. She looked like she was shivering. Jamie looked. Their air vent was right over her crib and she had kicked off her blanket. He recovered her and watched as she relaxed. He smiled and stepped back out. He closed their door before going into he and Eddie's room. He almost laughed when he saw Eddie. She was laying on top of the blankets still wearing her denim shorts and plain red t-shirt. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she had formula stains on her top. He placed a blanket over her before stripping down to his boxers and crawling into bed. He had just settled when Eddie spoke quietly.

"Girls okay?"

"Yeah. Brooke was cold so I put another blanket on her."

She nodded and turned to face him. She slipped under their bed sheets and grabbed his hand. He kissed her softly.

"Rough night?"

She nodded. "They decided to crawl around our bathroom and pull all the stuff out of the drawers."

He chuckled. "Sounds like them."

She leaned over and kissed his stubble lined jaw and down his neck. He smiled and found her lips. When his hands slipped to the button of her shorts her mind went blank.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Eddie where's the sunscreen?!"

"Laundry room!"

Eddie started bringing the babies downstairs and set them in the family room. She then put on their swim diapers and their blue flamingo prink bathing suits. Jamie walked in with the baby sunscreen and their white eyelet sunhats. Eddie handed him the babies one by one so he could lather them down with sunscreen. After their hats were on they took them out into their backyard where Jamie had set up their new inflatable pirate ship slide pool. Eddie set them in it and watched as they started splashing around in the few inches of water Jamie had put into it. Jamie let Titan outside and was surprised that he didn't try and get in the pool. He simply patrolled the yard while the girls played. Jamie settled in one of their brown wicker chairs while Eddie sat down next to the pool and made sure the girls stayed above the water. At one point Brooklyn tried to climb the slide and ended up sliding back down with a pitiful look on her face. Eddie laughed and helped her. Addie then decided that Mommy needed to be wet too. She grabbed one of her toys and squirted Eddie on the shirt. Eddie made a face while Jamie laughed.

"I told you that you needed a bathing suit."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the baby's hands. "No squirting Momma."

Addie gave her gummy little grin. "MMMMAAAA!"

Eddie shrugged. "Close enough."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	30. Chapter 30

Jamie was called into One Police Plaza. He stepped off the elevator and Detective Baker smiled at him.

"Officer Reagan. The Commissioner is in with the mayor but he should be done in a minute if you would wait out here."

Jamie nodded and sat in one of the seats. Baker was quiet until finally asking.

"How are the babies?"

He smiled. "Growing way to fast."

She nodded. "They'll be a year in November right?"

He nodded. Before anything else could be said Mayor Poole came out of his father's office. He smiled and extended his hand.

"Jamie Reagan right?"

Jamie nodded and shook his hand. "Yes sir."

"I believe he's waiting for you."

Jamie smiled and walked in. Frank was alone. He glanced up from a paper he was signing and smiled.

"Hey glad you could come."

Jamie sat down. "Well when the commissioner wants you at OnePP you get pulled off patrol quickly."

He nodded. Jamie looked behind his father. He typically kept family pictures to a minimum but behind Frank next to pictures of his mother and Joe was a picture of Jamie with his girls. It had been taken at their christening. Henry held Josie while Jamie held the twins. It made him smile. Frank set his work aside and gave his son his full attention.

"I wanted to let you know that I have assembled a task force to find Donald Palmer. Danny is heading it up and he wants you to be a part of it."

Jamie was a little taken aback. "Me? But i'm not a detective."

"No but you have studied this case both from the perspectives of a lawyer and a cop. You know this guy's history. You'll be an asset." He then took his glasses off and handed him a file. "This is everything we've had since Palmer blew up the courthouse. I've spoken with Sergeant Renzulli and you will be working this along with your beat cop work. Just like when you were undercover. You'll be paid overtime."

Jamie nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. You earned this."

Jamie stood and saluted him. When Frank reciprocated he left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie was still excited when he got home that night. Eddie was getting the girls ready for dinner when he walked through the door. He grinned.

"Hey Babe."

She smiled as she set Addie in her high chair. "Hey. How was your day?"

He set the file down and set Josie in her seat. "I got picked to be on a task force with Danny."

She joked. "The Reagan Brothers back in action?"

He swatted her playfully. He helped her pass out pieces of chicken with yellow rice and green beans. Then he started fixing the girl's sippy cups with apple juice. He smiled at Eddie.

"This could be a huge opportunity for me to prove myself."

She nodded. "Yeah but Palmer is psycho Jamie. Be careful."

He kissed her softly. "Always."

He handed the babies their cups. Eddie sighed and started fixing their plates.

"So Erin has arranged for family portraits. She says it's been a couple years since you all had them done and as she has pointed out several times the only professional photos we've had done of the girls was when they were newborns."

"Okay. When does she want to do them?"

"This Sunday before family dinner. She wants us to meet at Central Park."

"Sounds good."

"Oh and we all have to wear navy."

He rolled his eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny looked up and smiled. "Hey Kid."

Jamie sat down and looked at his brother. "What do you need?"

"Well we're tracking down all of Palmer's former acquaintances. But so far we're coming up empty. Most of them are either dead or in jail. So you can help by trying to figure out a pattern to his bombs."

Jamie nodded and got to work. After a couple of hours he looked at Danny.

"Palmer's first bomb was at a book store?"

"Yeah why?"

"he only killed two people. So why would he target a bookstore?"

"Maybe it was the first place he thought of?"

"Or it meant the most to him."

Danny set his stuff aside and gave Jamie his full attention. "So he had a beef with someone that either owned or worked there."

"We need to find that person."

They started looking through employees at the bookstore. An hour after they started Jamie smiled.

"Hey the owner's daughter, Leann Summers, she went to the same high school as Donald Palmer."

Danny looked. "And?"

"And she was prom queen, homecoming queen, head cheerleader...maybe she rejected him."

"Palmer was a nerd. Captain of the chess team and in the robotics club...lets go talk to Leann."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie knocked on the door and waited until a fairly attractive middle aged blonde opened it. She smiled politely.

"Can I help you?"

Danny pulled out his shield. "I'm Detective Reagan and this is Officer Reagan. Are you Leann Summers?"

She smiled. "I'm Leann Griffith now. But yes. Can I ask what this is about?"

Jamie spoke. "Donald Palmer."

Her smile dropped. "I really don't want to talk about that."

Danny spoke. "It's important. May we come inside."

She hesitated before nodding. "Sure."

They followed her into her front living room. She motioned for them to sit on the couch while she settled in an antique arm chair. Danny spoke professionally.

"You've probably heard but Donald Palmer has been officially ruled undead. So we need to learn everything that we can about him. Your name popped up in our investigation. You two went to school together?"

She nodded. Jamie smiled politely.

"What do you remember about him?"

She sighed. "Awkward...strange. He was a nerd."

Danny nodded. "were you two friends?"

"He tutored me in chemistry and math. But we were never friends."

Jamie read her body language. She was lying. He decided to ease into it.

"Ma'am all do respect, I do not think your telling us the whole truth here. Now this man killed your father. He wouldn't have done that without a good reason."

She looked guilty. "He developed a little crush on me. I had just broken up with my boyfriend and it was nice to have someone worship me. So one night after we studied we slept together. Then..."

Danny caught on. "You got pregnant."

She nodded ashamed. "He thought that we were going to get married but I was mortified. I didn't want to be a mother at that age so I had an abortion. He flipped out."

After a few more minutes they left and Jamie looked at Danny in the car.

"He's a coward. He wouldn't confront Leann so he killed her father. Everything is about him being rejected."

"And who is the one person that silenced him once and forall?"

"Dad."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	31. Chapter 31

**So what do you guys think should happen with Donald Palmer? Please leave your ideas in the review section. Thanks- Sissy**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jamie was loading the dishwasher when Brooklyn crawled over and pulled herself up by holding the dishwasher door. She reached her little hand in and grabbed a spoon. She banged it on the door happily then waved it in the air for her Daddy to see. Jamie smiled and took the spoon from her.

"That's yucky Brooke."

She looked at him confused. She then tried to climb onto the door. Jamie grabbed her and settled her on his hip.

"You are a little trouble maker."

She smiled. Eddie came down stairs with the other girls. She set them down by their toys and smiled at Brooklyn.

"Are you helping Daddy?"

She smiled and looked at Jamie. "Dada, dada!"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. Eddie handed him a dirty glass before going through their mail. She sighed when her cell rang. She glanced at the screen before answering.

"Hi Mom."

She listened for a few minutes before Jamie heard a dramatic shift in her voice.

"What?"

He turned and saw the pain and horror on her face. She sank onto a counter stool. She ran her hand through her hair as she spoke.

"When?"...Are they sure?...okay."

She set her phone down and put her head in her hands. Jamie set Brooklyn down and walked over.

"What's wrong?"

She lifted her head and tears were streaming down her face. "My dad died."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder for a few minutes before wiping her face. Jamie sat down next to her.

"What happened?"

"My mom says he had a heart attack."

He nodded. "Does Wade know?"

She nodded and then looked at her girls. Currently they were fighting over a musical turtle toy. She spoke without taking her eyes off of them.

"He was suppose to be getting out next month. He kept talking about how he was going to make everything up to Wade and I. He just wanted to get to know his granddaughters and now...he'll never get the chance."

Jamie kissed her forehead. "Eddie your dad was a very flawed human being but he loved you. Everything he did was to give you and Wade a better life."

She nodded. "I know. But...it doesn't make it right."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie was off the next few days. Jamie saw her crying randomly, forgetting things, and just seeming dazed. He woke up Sunday morning like always and started getting dressed for church. Since Eddie wasn't Catholic she rarely went with him. He looked at her asleep and sighed. He walked over and gently nudged her awake. She blinked and looked around.

"Are the girls okay?"

He nodded and sat down. "I think you should come with me."

She cocked her brow. "To church?"

He nodded. "They have a nursery for the kids to stay during mass. Besides Grandpa would be over the moon if you came."

She thought for a minute. The look on his face was hopeful. She finally nodded.

"Okay."

She slid out of bed and stepped into the shower. When she emerged from their closet a few minutes later she was fully dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror on the back of their bathroom door. She was wearing a navy fit and flare dress with a gold bow belt around her waist, gold gladiator sandals, and gold stud earrings. She stepped into the nursery and stepped into their closet. She was looking through their clothes when she heard a little voice.

"Mmmma!"

She looked out and saw Addie pulling herself up using the side of her crib. Eddie walked over and smiled.

"Look at your crazy hair Sissy!"

Addie pulled at her hair and smiled. Eddie changed her diaper then carried her into the closet. She grabbed three light blue gingham poplin dresses. She woke up the other girls and got them all dressed. Soon they were all wearing their dresses with white knot sandals. She slid white rosette headbands onto Addie and Josie's heads but Brooklyn's hair was hanging with golden curls. Eddie played with her soft hair and gathered it to the side. She twisted her bangs and secured them with a light blue bow barrette. She then adjusted her curls around her face. She smiled.

"Aww Brookie you look so pretty."

The baby smiled and then tried to eat her baby lotion bottle. Eddie carried them downstairs one by one. Jamie loaded them into his car. When they reached the church Eddie carried in Brooklyn while Jamie carried Addie and Josie. Jamie spoke to one of the men handing out programs and he directed them to the nursery. The girls went in easily and were quickly distracted by the new toys. When Eddie and Jamie walked into the sanctuary Jamie quickly found his family. They sat down and Henry looked surprised.

"Eddie this is a welcome surprise."

Jamie shot him a look and he went quiet. Eddie sat down and watched as the alter boys lite the candles at the front of the church. She found herself staring into the fire dazed. She barely heard what the priest was saying. When mass was finished she stood with Jamie's family and followed them out. She and Nicky went to the nursery and collected the girls. An older lady who appeared to be a nursery worker walked over to Eddie with Addie. She smiled at Eddie.

"She's a little Doll Baby. Just so sweet."

Eddie grabbed Addie. "Really? She was good?"

"Very well behaved. All three are really. You should bring them to our Nursery school. I help run it. You drop them off for a four hours two days a week. It helps socialize them with other children."

Eddie nodded and accepted a flyer from her. "I'll bring it up to my husband."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day before Eddie's father's funeral Jamie walked into the kitchen and found Eddie staring at something on the counter. He grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and looked at her curious.

"What's that?"

She glanced up. "Information about nursery school."

He raised his brows. "Nursery School? They're not even one yet."

"They will be next month."

"But still..."

"But what? I have to go back to work at some point. I can start on the days they have school and then we can put them in daycare."

He made a face. "I'm sure my dad can get you more time off."

She rolled her eyes. "Jamie I want to go back to work. As much as I love the girls I need to be around people who have no idea what Baby Einstein is."

He laughed and sat down next to her. He looked at the pamphlet and had to admit to himself that it was probably for the best.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	32. Chapter 32

By the time Halloween came around the girls were getting too big. Their first birthday was a couple weeks away and that meant that Eddie only had a month of leave left. She and Jamie agreed to put the girls in the church nursery. On the day they signed them up though Eddie doubted herself. She looked at Jamie on the car ride over.

"Maybe I should quit."

He looked at her. "Eddie you love being a cop."

"I know but I love them more."

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "I think this will be good for all of us. You and I get a break and they get to be around kids their own age."

She nodded. When they arrived they carried the girls inside. A kind looking lady met them at the door. She grinned at Jamie.

"Jamie Reagan."

Jamie gave a small sigh of relief. "Sister Claire."

He hugged her gently then motioned to Eddie.

"This is my wife Eddie."

"Of course. Nice to finally meet you."

Jamie explained as they walked in. "She was my Sunday school teacher when I was in middle school."

Eddie nodded. They set the babies down and let them play with some of the toys. Sister Claire smiled.

"Okay so they're triplets and they will be a year old November 2nd?"

They nodded. She started handing them paperwork.

"Okay so Sister Molly and I will be their teachers. There are four other children in the class. We have another aid to be in here with us so that each child gets individual attention. Her name is Ellie. We teach them their colors, alphabet, shapes, sign language, we sing songs, make crafts, help them with their speech development and motor skills."

Eddie looked impressed. "Wow. All that and they're not even one?"

She nodded. "Well just sticking them in a room all day usually doesn't work out well. Now I understand that you're both police officers?"

Jamie nodded. "We are. Eddie will be going back to work November 15th."

"Okay well I need to tell you our hours are 7 am- 7 pm. They are non flexible."

Jamie nodded. "My family is willing to help out if we need to stay late or go in early."

"Alright."

They finished filling papers out and then sat down on the floor with the girls. Brooklyn was standing and slapping a table that played music. Josie was stacking some blocks while Addie watched her content. Sister Claire smiled.

"So the twins are identical? Are there ways to tell them apart?"

Jamie nodded and grabbed Addie. He took her shoe off her left foot and showed her.

"Addie has a scar on her left foot from where they had to keep pricking it in the NICU. Other then that Addie is more independent. Brooklyn will cling to either Addie or Josie."

She nodded. "Good to know. I think they'll do very well here."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie maneuvered the girls stroller through the market grinning. When she reached the pumpkins she parked the stroller and pointed.

"Look girls! We found them!"

The girls gave no indication that they understood. her. Eddie picked out three small pumpkins and set them on the girl's laps. They each looked at them curious. Eddie was shocked that none of them were thrown or pushed off. Eddie picked out two bigger pumpkins before paying and going home. When Jamie got home from work he found that the kitchen table was covered in newspaper. The babies were pushed up to it in their high chairs. He looked at Eddie confused.

"What's going on?"

She smiled and started setting the pumpkins down. "We're carving pumpkin."

He looked. "You bought five?"

She nodded. "Because there are five people in our family and that is just cute."

He rolled his eyes. He opened up the top of the pumpkins and looked at the girls.

"Get the stuff out."

Josie immediately stuck her little hand in and pulled out a handful of pumpkin guts. She looked at them curious before splatting them on the newspaper. Addie tried to eat them. Brooklyn wanted no part of it. Jamie threw Eddie a look.

"Excellent idea Mommy."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Girls look at Momma!"

Eddie had the girls in their Halloween costumes lined up on a bench in front of their door. Addie was dressed as Alice in Wonderland. Her blue apron dress, black headband bow, white tights, and black maryjanes were too cute for Eddie to handle. Brooklyn was the Chesire Cat. She had on a pink and purple striped tutu dress, pink tights, purple moccasins and pink kitty ears. Eddie painted her nose black and added whiskers. Josie was the Queen of Hearts. She was wearing a black, red and white heart tutu dress, red leggings, black maryjanes and a gold crown headband. The outfit contrasted with her bright orange colored hair. Eddie wasn't big on costumes for herself but she wore a black t-shirt that said "Mommy of Monsters". Jamie pulled into the driveway and walked over to them. He laughed.

"Okay this is adorable."

He took out his phone and took some pictures. He then looked at Eddie.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and they loaded the girls into the car. When they arrived at Frank's everyone else was already there. Nicky grinned at the girls.

"They look so cute."

Eddie smiled and handed her Brooklyn. Danny took Josie and smiled.

"Are you the Queen?"

Josie grabbed her crown and tried to pull it off. Danny stopped her and handed her a piece of candy instead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jamie was on patrol when Eddie called him. He answered smiling.

"Hey Beautiful."

She smiled. "Hey don't forget to stop by the bakery and give them the order for the girl's birthday party."

"I have it. And I picked up their sign things from Erin's."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you tonight."

Eddie hung up and went back to picking photos for the girl's collage.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eddie woke up the morning of the girl's party in full mom mode. She rushed around the house making sure that everything was set up. Jamie hung their silver "Winter Onederland" banner on the mantel while Eddie hung their blush name banners above their high chairs. She then took their blush and silver high chair banners and secured them tight. All the tables were covered with silver tablecloths. On the table where the cake was going to go she set up blush glitter colored "ONE" letters. They had silver snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and clear snowflake balloons everywhere. Then they had a collage of the girl's pictures in the shape of a one. Jamie looked around and chuckled.

"I think we went a tad overboard."

Eddie kissed his cheek. "We didn't think we would make it here though."

He nodded. When the babies woke up from their morning nap Eddie went and grabbed them. Josie and Addie were standing up banging on their rails while Brooklyn sucked on her paci. She smiled.

"Whose ready for their party?"

Josie squealed. Eddie dressed all of them in white long sleeve onesies that had a silver snowflake and their names in blush. Then she slipped on their blush tutus and silver moccasins. She stuck their blush headband bows on their heads before carrying them downstairs. Brooklyn's little eyes widened. Eddie kissed her cheek.

"Do you like it Sissy?"

As Jamie's family and their guest started to arrive Eddie set all the food out. The food consisted of a "chili bar", "reindeer food" veggie tray, "bundled up" buffalo wings, "Toasted" popcorn, "Candy sweets" fruit tray, and "slippery slope" mac and cheese. She then set out their three tiered pink, silver and white cake. It had silver snowflakes, white melted snow icing between each layer and a silver glitter "one" cake topper. Then she set three blush colored cupcakes around it. Each of the girls names were written in icing on top. Then there were pink and silver cake pops and silver snowflake cookies. Erin laughed at Eddie.

"You two went all out."

Eddie shrugged and adjusted Addie. "Well they're only going to be one once."

"Jamie said that the NICU nurses wanted to have cake with them Monday?"

Eddie nodded. "Yeah they haven't seen them since the day we were discharged."

"That will be so special."

"Yeah. I can't wait for them to see the girls."

When it came time to sing happy birthday, Eddie set the girl's cupcakes on their trays and stuck a silver candle in each. Jamie lite the candles and everyone started to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday Addie, Brooklyn and Josie. Happy Birthday to you."

The girls looked around confused. Jamie and Eddie blew out their candles for them. Addie was the first to try her cupcake. She swiped her finger across the top and licked the pink frosting. She grinned and looked at Jamie.

"Mmmmm."

He laughed at her. They opened gifts while everyone ate cake. Eddie was stunned at everything they received. Between the clothes, sippy cups, utensils, bath toys, blankets, and toys. When they got to their gift from Jamie and Eddie Josie squealed. They had gotten them a pink floral tepee tent and a green plastic slide. Their gift from Henry and Frank gave them each a plastic ride in police cruiser. Eddie was grateful they didn't have real sirens. All in all it was a great day to celebrate three miracle babies.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Extra from the triplets birthday:**

 **Baby's Milestones. 1st Birthday:**

 **Addelyn Marie**

 **I am 29 inches tall and weigh 20 lbs.**

 **I have 5 teeth**

 **My favorite foods are yogurt and bananas**

 **I love my sissies, Titan, my paci, Poppop**

 **I love bath time, peek a boo, exploring**

 **Favorite toys are the tv remote and Titan's tail**

 **I can say Mama, Dada, Issies, No, Og og, baba, ball, and up**

 **I have the cutest dimples**

 **Everyone says I am the independent one**

 **I look like Brooke and Dada**

 **My nicknames are Addie and Ad**

 **Brooklyn Faith**

 **I am 29 inches tall and weigh 19 lbs. 11 ounces**

 **I have 5 teeth**

 **My favorite foods are avocados and blueberries**

 **I love my Mommy and Daddy, Nicky and my bunny**

 **I love music, dancing and being outside**

 **Favorite toys are Daddy's keys and anything that plays music**

 **I can say Mama, Dada, Addie, Osie, Bath, No, Icky, and More**

 **I have the cutest smile**

 **Everyone says I am the dramatic one**

 **I look like Addie and Dada**

 **My nicknames are Brooke and Brookie Cookie**

 **Josie Grace**

 **I am 28 1/2 inches tall and weigh 19 lbs. 6 ounces**

 **I have 6 teeth**

 **My favorite foods are applesauce and blueberries**

 **I love my family, doggie and my blankie**

 **I love following Mommy, clapping, blowing kisses, and peek a boo**

 **Favorite toys are Mommy's phone and Daddy's dumbbells**

 **I can say Mama, Dada, Addie, Brookie, Puppy, No, Pop, Ball, and Up**

 **I have the cutest personality**

 **Everyone says I am the sweet one**

 **I look like Mommy and Poppop Henry**

 **My nicknames are Jos and Little Miss**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hope you all enjoyed. I know this chapter was kind of boring but I promise the next one will be better.**


	33. Chapter 33

Eddie was nervous. She was sitting at the eye doctors with Josie. When the doctor finally walked in it wasn't good news.

"So Mrs. Reagan I would like Josie to have an MRI so I can get a better look at her eye."

Eddie sighed. "Is it really necessary?"

"I believe that it is."

Eddie and Jamie took her advice. What they didn't count on was the fact Josie would have to be sedated. They had to stop her from eating breakfast which was hard enough. But then when they got to the hospital she had to get an iv put in her arm. She was less then thrilled. When the results came in it made Eddie and Jamie's hearts sink. Thankfully Dr. McClain was able to explain it to them since he was head of Pediatrics.

"So I reviewed Josie's MRI with our head ophthalmologist and we are both comfortable with the diagnosis. Josie has a condition known as Nystagmus. It's caused by a number of things. In Josie's case I believe that it was caused by a lack of skin pigment."

Eddie squeezed Josie who was contently playing on Eddie's phone. "Are you sure?"

"She has some of the common symptoms. Her limited eye movement, tilting her head to see and the problems with her balance. You mentioned that she's having a lot of trouble trying to walk?"

Jamie nodded. "Addie and Brooke have both started trying to walk but Josie doesn't even stand yet."

"That's pretty common. So I have spoken with a few different doctors and we all agree that the best option for Josie would be eye muscle surgery."

Eddie was in shock. "You want to operate on her eye?"

"What we will do is make a small incision near the membrane that covers the white of the eye, we will then stretch her muscles to realign her eye. It's an outpatient procedure so she can go home the same day that we operate."

Jamie held back his emotions. He grabbed Eddie's hand and they looked at eachother before he spoke.

"It is what's best for Josie?"

"It is."

"Then we'll do it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As if things could not get worse a week after Josie's diagnosis they received a phone call at 2 am. Eddie grabbed her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Eddie it's Frank. I am sorry to wake you but something has happened."

Eddie sat up. She could hear his voice shaky. "What happened?"

Jamie sat up and Frank spoke.

"Linda died."

Eddie was shocked. "What?"

"She was transporting a patient and the helicopter exploded."

"Oh my God. Do the boys know?"

"Erin and Pop are with them. I'm with Danny. I wanted to let you both know before you saw it on the news."

"I understand. Frank is there anything we can do?"

"Just say a prayer."

"Will do."

She hung up and Jamie knew immediately that something was wrong.

"What?"

She spoke quietly. "Jamie...Linda is dead."

He looked at her stunned. "What?"

"She was in a helicopter when it exploded. I guess she was transporting a patient."

Jamie put his head in his hands and spoke. "Where's Danny and the boys?"

"Danny's with your dad at the hospital. The boys are with your Grandpa and Erin."

Jamie jumped out of bed and started pulling on clothes. "Wake up the girls."

She nodded. She slipped on random clothes before going into the nursery. She grabbed the babies and she and Jamie loaded them into the car in their pajamas. He drove to Frank and Henry's. They walked inside and felt the grim mood. Henry looked at them and sighed.

"You didn't have to come tonight."

Jamie shook his head. "Yes we did."

They laid the girls down on the floor in the study before joining Erin, Nicky and the boys in the den. Sean was crying but Jack was trying to hold it together. Jamie hugged them and spoke to Jack.

"It's okay to cry."

Jack sniffled. "Did you cry when Grandma died?"

"Yeah and when Uncle Jo died."

Jack nodded and let a few tears fall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny and Frank didn't come home until the next morning. The boys were asleep in the den. Danny looked dazed and exhausted. He sat down in the kitchen and stared at the table. Josie and Addie woke up and crawled into the kitchen. Eddie smiled a little. They had no idea what had happened or that their aunt was gone. Josie crawled to Danny and smiled.

"Unc."

He looked down and cracked a small smile. He lifted her onto his lap and sighed. Josie grabbed a muffin that was on the table and stuffed it into her mouth. Frank took it from her and broke it up into smaller pieces. She smiled at him happily. Nicky put Addie in a high chair and handed her part of the muffin. Addie smiled and offered Henry a piece. He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Addie."

Eddie walked into the den and found Brooklyn awake and playing with Jack's cellphone. Eddie rolled her eyes and grabbed her.

"Come here trouble maker."

She set Brooklyn in her high chair and gave her some muffin. As the girls ate Eddie watched Danny. He looked so broken and confused. Frank had gotten on the phone and was talking in the other room. Henry had grabbed a notepad and was making a list. He spoke to Danny.

"I know this is a bad time to ask but we need to start making some arrangements. They can't keep her at the hospital long..."

Eddie sat down with them and saw that Danny didn't want to talk. She looked at Henry.

"How about he just picks a funeral home and I will call and make sure she is taken care of?"

Danny nodded and spoke hoarsely. "Thank you Eddie."

She nodded. She stepped out of the room and called the funeral home Henry told her to call. They were more then willing to help them through every step. When the boys woke up no one quite knew what to say. Danny spent the day in his daze and the boys spent most of the day locked in their bedroom. Eddie took the girls home before dinner time. She picked up thai food on the way and fed them quickly. She then gave them their bath and put them to bed. She showered herself then was about to go downstairs to eat when a little voice started talking.

"Momma! Momma! Dada!"

Eddie opened the nursery door and saw Addie wide awake in her crib. Eddie grabbed her before she could wake the other two and carried her down stairs. All Addie seemed to want was to be cuddled. Eddie obliged. She ate her dinner and settled with Addie and Titan on the couch. She flipped on some soap opera for some noise. She didn't realize that both she and Addie had fallen asleep until Jamie came home and found them. He smiled and gently poked Eddie awake. She sat up and looked around.

"What time is it?"

"A little after 11pm. What's Addie doing down here?"

"She wanted cuddles."

He nodded and lifted the still sleeping baby into his arms. He patted her back and carried her upstairs. He laid her in her crib and covered her with her blankie before kissing her forehead and exiting the room quietly. He walked into he and Eddie's room and found her climbing into bed. She looked at him.

"How's Danny?"

He shrugged. "As well as can be expected. He went to bed around 9. I stayed up with the boys so they would eat something."

She nodded. As soon as he got into bed Eddie looked at him serious.

"You need to let your feelings out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you do not deal with your feelings then you can't help Danny or the boys."

He sighed. "What do you want me to say? I lost my mom, then my brother, and now Linda."

She leaned over and kissed him. "We will get through this. Danny will get through this. Linda would want us to."

"I know but...she was like my second sister. More then that. She was like my second mother."

She kissed him deeply and flipped on top of him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the midst of helping Danny Eddie got a phone call that really didn't help her anxiety levels. They were at Frank's helping arrange the service when her phone rang. She was expecting a call from the florist but instead it was the hospital. She cocked her brow and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Edit Reagan?"

"Yes it is."

"Mrs. Reagan I am Dr. Turner. I'm the head Ophthalmologist here. I was calling to see about scheduling Josie for her eye muscle surgery?"

Eddie paused. Her voice shook when she spoke which caused everyone to look at her concerned.

"We just found out that she needed it a couple weeks ago. We figured that we had some time before she needed to have it done?"

"Well I have some time in my schedule to get it done before Christmas. So when Dr. McClain told me that you wanted the surgery I figured that now is as good a time as any. Besides the faster we do it the better off. This way she won't need another MRI."

Eddie put her elbow on the table and leaned against her hand. She looked at Jamie and spoke to Dr. Turner.

"Can you hold for a second so I can talk to my husband?"

"Of course."

Eddie set her phone down and looked at Jamie. "They want to schedule Josie's surgery for next week."

Jamie was stunned. "Next week?"

"He has an opening and this way she won't need another MRI."

Jamie sighed. Henry looked at them confused. "What surgery?"

Jamie explained. "Josie needs eye muscle surgery." He turned to Eddie. "Okay."

She grabbed her phone again. "Dr. Turner?"

"Yes?"

"We'll go ahead and schedule it."

"Okay how about December 19th at 8:30am?"

Eddie grabbed Jamie's phone and typed it into his calendar. "That will be fine. Thank you."

She sighed and set their phones down. Jamie sat down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. Danny looked at them.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Jamie shrugged. "We thought it would take months to get the surgery and then everything this week...it's not on our top list of problems."

Erin shook her head. "Our baby niece is having surgery on her eye. That is a big deal."

Frank looked concerned. "What is this surgery for?"

Jamie jumped into explaining. "She was diagnosed with nystagmus which basically means she can't control her left eyes movement. It is already starting to affect her balance and it will just put more of a strain on her vision if she doesn't have it corrected. She risks loosing vision in that eye entirely. So they need to stretch the muscles in her eye to realign it."

Danny whistled under his breath. "That's a lot for a baby to take on. Is it really necessary?"

Eddie nodded. "Jamie and I weighed our options. If she doesn't have it she could loose sight in the eye or in both because she'll be relying on her right eye more."

Just then Josie came crawling into the room with Brooklyn at her heels. Eddie picked her up and cuddled her close. She had no idea what was coming.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	34. Chapter 34

"Eddie? Are you almost ready?"

Eddie buttoned her black collared dress and wiped a tear from her eye. She told herself that it was the last tear to fall today. Jamie and Danny needed her to be strong today. She yelled back at him.

"I just got to get the girl's dressed."

She walked into the nursery to wake the babies. Brooklyn was wide awake and watching her from the crib. Eddie dressed them all in white long sleeve tops with gold polkadots, burgundy tutu skirts, white tights with gold polkadots, and gold moccasins. She twisted Addie and Brooklyn's hair into a single small pig tail on top of their heads and slid burgundy bows into their downy soft hair. She slipped a gold bow headband into Josie's hair before carrying them downstairs. She set Josie and Addie down in the living room before going to get Brooklyn. Jamie walked in from the garage and smiled a bit.

"They look beautiful."

She nodded. "Linda wouldn't have wanted them in black." She thumbed Brooklyn's skirt slightly. "This is the last outfit she bought for them. They were suppose to be for Thanksgiving."

He nodded and helped her load them in his car. They drove in complete silence, aside from the girls squealing when they ran out of toaster waffle. When they entered the funeral home everyone was already there. Erin smiled at the babies.

"Aww they look perfect."

Eddie smiled a little and handed her Brooklyn. Addie reached for Jack so Jamie handed her over. Josie was content with Eddie. Addie pointed to Danny and gave him a goofy smile.

"Unc Anny."

Danny cracked a small smile. "Close enough Ad."

When people started to arrive Eddie tried her best to stay in the back. But when she saw a woman hesitating in the line she stepped forward. She looked around Eddie and Jamie's age with long dark hair. The woman kept glancing towards the other Reagans. Eddie spoke politely.

"How did you know Linda?"

The woman looked a little taken aback. "Umm through the family."

Eddie nodded and held out her hand. "I'm Eddie Janko."

The woman shook her hand. "Sydney Davenport. So how do you know the family?"

"I'm married to Jamie."

She looked surprised and smiled to herself. "Jamie's married?"

Eddie nodded. "We work at the same precinct so I go by my madden name at work."

"You're a cop too?"

"Yeah that's how we met."

Jamie looked over and was stunned by who Eddie was talking to. He walked over. He slipped a hand on the small of Eddie's back and spoke quietly.

"Syd, it's been a long time."

She looked shocked to see him. "Jamie...i'm so sorry about Linda. She was always so sweet to me."

He nodded and gave her an awkward one armed hug. "Thank you. I know that Danny and the boys appreciate you being here."

Eddie looked between them. "So how do you two know eachother?"

Jamie answered quickly. "We met in law school."

Sydney nodded. "Jamie was our study group leader."

Eddie smiled at him. "Aww of course he was. Boy scout."

He rolled his eyes. They both looked back when they heard a baby fussing. Eddie sighed.

"I swear they eat as much as a fully grown man."

She stepped away to give Addie more snacks. Sydney looked at the babies in their stroller.

"Wow you have three kids?"

He nodded. "Triplets."

Sydney's eyes widened. "Oh wow. You two must be..."

"Exhausted?"

She laughed. "I was going to say saints but yeah that works too." She hesitated before asking. "Are you okay if I stay?"

He nodded. "You were Linda's friend. You are more then welcome here."

She nodded and walked over to Danny. Eddie came back over and looked at Jamie.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and dropped his voice. "Do you remember me telling you that I had a finace when I first joined the force?"

She nodded and he continued.

"You just met her."

Eddie looked at Sydney. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

She groaned. "I wanted to be able to hate her."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You have no competition."

"Well I should hope not. I gave you three beautiful daughters and totally ruined my body in doing so."

He rolled his eyes and went back to greeting people.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week after Linda's funeral, Josie was scheduled for her surgery. The night before Eddie barely slept. Neither did Jamie. They woke up at 4am and got themselves dressed. Eddie packed a tote bag with a sippy cup of water, pink rose print minky blanket, Josie's lamb pacifier, and her favorite elmo giggle ball. She then snuck into the nursery and lifted Josie from her bed. Josie was less then thrilled. Eddie changed her in she and Jamie's room and then carried her downstairs. Jamie was filling travel coffee cups for he and Eddie. He smiled a little at Josie.

"Poor baby. It's way too early for her."

Eddie nodded. She was about to set Josie down when someone knocked on the door. She opened it to reveal Zoe. She spoke quietly.

"Thank you so much for doing this."

Zoe smiled. "No problem."

Eddie led her into the kitchen and spoke. "I laid their breakfast out already all you have to do is put them in their high chairs and heat it up a little. They have sippy cups in the fridge and I laid their bibs on their trays. Addie is in the pink pajamas and Brooklyn is in the mint. The diapers are right on their changing table. I laid their clothes out on their glider. They're a little different so you can still tell them apart. Then just let them play in here until we get back."

"Alright."

They all turned when another knock came on the door. Eddie raised a brow and opened it to reveal Erin and Nicky. Eddie looked at them confused.

"What are you doing here?"

Erin smiled. "I figured that you and Jamie could use a little company."

Nicky walked in and took off her coat. "And I figured Zoe would appreciate another set of hands."

Jamie smiled. "Thank you all."

Zoe rubbed Josie's head. "Well it's the least we can do for you guys. Just take care of this little cutie."

They nodded. Jamie looked at the clock.

"We better get going."

Erin followed them out and into Jamie's car. She slid into the empty middle seat next to Josie. She spoke to her as they drove.

"Josie where's your nose?...there it is!"

Jamie smiled to himself. Eddie started to feel some nerves kick in but she shook it off. They parked in the parking garage before getting checked in. A nurse took them back to a room and changed Josie into a pink hospital gown with tiny unicorns. That choked Jamie up. The nurse smiled at Josie.

"Well you are just so well behaved."

Eddie smiled and rubbed Josie's back. "Say not if my sissies are here."

The nurse laughed. "Okay so I am going to be back in a few minutes with Dr. McClain and he will answer any final questions you have and then we'll start her on the medicine that will make her sleepy."

They nodded. As soon as she walked out Eddie handed Josie her giggle ball. Josie rolled it and smiled when it laughed. Erin played with Josie's hair quietly. The curtain pulled back and Danny walked in. Jamie spoke stunned.

"What are you doing here?"

Danny shrugged. "I'd have worried too much if I went to work."

They nodded. He pulled a stuffed monkey from behind his back. Josie squealed with delight.

He handed it to her smiling. "What did I bring you monkey face?"

Josie took the monkey and showed it to Jamie. He faked surprise.

"Oh wow!"

Dr. McClain walked in and smiled. "Well I see the crew is here."

Erin smiled. "It's nice to see you again. Well sort of."

He nodded. "Understood." He knelt down and spoke to Josie. "Well are you ready Josie?"

She kept playing with her monkey. He then looked at Jamie and Eddie.

"Any last questions?"

Eddie spoke quietly. "Will she be awake when she goes into the OR?"

"She will be but we'll give her some medicine so that she's drowsy."

Jamie nodded. "How quickly afterwards can she go home?"

"It all depends. With kids her age I like to keep them about two hours so that I know she came out of anesthesia okay and I want her to eat something before leaving. Okay so anything else?"

They both shook their heads. The nurse walked in and started setting things up. She spoke quietly.

"Okay so I need to put this in her hand."

Eddie helped hold Josie. The nurse cleaned a spot on her hand before sticking the needle in. Josie started to cry and squirm. Jamie rubbed her back to try and calm her. When the nurse finished she pushed in some medicine. After a few minutes Josie started getting loopy and before they knew it she was being taken back. Eddie and Jamie sat with Danny and Erin in the waiting room. About thirty minutes after the surgery started Henry and Frank walked into the waiting room with Garrett behind them. Jamie looked at them.

"What are you doing here? I thought we told you we were fine?"

Frank shrugged. "No one listened."

Henry set a bag down and started pulling things out. "Besides I figured that none of you had eaten so I made Betty's breakfast mash."

Frank sat down and Garrett spoke.

"Again I am like a rabbit's foot in hospitals."

Eddie forced a small smile. She didn't want to eat but she felt like Henry would be offended if she didn't try. She forced down a few bites before setting it aside and looking at the clock. They all ate and then Henry started telling stories about the good ole days. Eddie looked at the clock again. Jamie saw and grabbed her hand. She spoke to him quietly.

"It's been over an hour and a half..."

He sighed. "They're just being thorough."

She nodded. A few minutes later Dr. McClain walked out in his scrubs. He smiled.

"Jamie? Eddie?"

Jamie and Eddie stood. Jamie spoke anxious.

"How'd she do?"

"She did great. Dr. Turner is confident that she'll have good results. I want to walk you through what to expect real quick while they bring her to recovery."

He motioned for them to sit. Everyone paid attention to him.

"Ok so this afternoon she'll be pretty tired so don't worry if she sleeps a lot. I'll give you a stronger baby Tylenol for her pain for her to take for the next couple days. That will make her tired. She needs to drink plenty of fluids. Her eye will be scratchy and sore and will be bruised over the next few days. Today and tomorrow she will probably cry bloody tears which is normal. I'll send you home with some gauze to wipe them away with. And I'll give you an eye patch so that she doesn't accidently get poked by one of her sisters. Any questions?"

They all shook their heads. He spoke smiling.

"Okay so i'll take you two back for now and as soon as she is up the rest of you can join them."

Eddie and Jamie followed him back a long hallway. They could hear Josie crying from three rooms away. When they walked in Eddie felt her heart sink. Josie had red tears flowing down her face. She looked terrified to be in a new place with people she did not know. Eddie ran to her and spoke quietly.

"Shhh...Josie you're okay."

Josie reached for her. "MMMMAAAA! MMMMMAAAAA!"

Dr. McClain spoke quickly. "You can grab her."

Eddie lifted Josie and cuddled her in a chair. Josie calmed a little. Eddie wiped away the bloody tears with some gauze that the nurse handed her. She started crying a little herself. Jamie kissed Josie's forehead. After a few minutes Josie's squealing stopped and she cried quietly. Eddie had to keep wiping away the tears that fell bloody. A nurse handed them a pedialyte for her and Eddie helped her drink it. After a few minutes Jamie's family was led back without Garrett. Erin had a pink teddy bear and a flower balloon. Frank looked at Josie's pitiful face and spoke to her.

"Did they hurt Grandpa's girl?"

Josie placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a little smile. He chuckled. Erin handed her the bear which made her smile widen a bit. Soon a nurse brought in some plain vanilla crackers for her to try. Josie kept them down and a while later she was given some mashed potatoes and applesauce. Five hours after arriving, Josie was released from the hospital. Eddie sat in the back with her on the way home. As soon as they pulled into the garage Josie smiled a little.

"Ad? Bwook?"

Eddie smiled. "Sissies are waiting for you."

She carried her inside and Addie and Brooklyn ran over to the baby gate excited. Addie grinned.

"JoJo!"

Eddie stepped over the gate and held Josie on her lap as she spoke to the twins.

"Look Josie got an owie."

Brooklyn looked worried. "Owie?"

"Yes so we need to be gentle with Josie okay?"

They nodded. Josie coughed and then started to cry again. Eddie realized she squinted and it must have really hurt. Her tears were bloody. Brooklyn looked worried and started to cry herself. Addie ran over and patted Josie's back.

"It kay Jo. It kay."

Eddie smiled and kissed Addie's forehead. "You're so sweet Addie."

Jamie grabbed Brooklyn and spoke to Zoe and Nicky. "Thank you guys for taking care of them."

Zoe smiled. "No problem we had fun."

After Erin and Nicky left along with Zoe, Jamie gave the girls lunch and then put them down for their nap. Josie didn't want to stay in her crib. She would only fall asleep on Jamie. He sat with her on the couch and let her snuggle into his chest. Eddie sat down next to him and sighed.

"This is going to be a long week."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
